A Normal Day!
by Cyan.me
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN...It was a pretty normal day for a cursed Rachel Berry, until one of her parents and her best friend decided that they have had enough of it... soon Rachel secret and true love will be revealed. Glee, Welcome to Camp Half Blood...BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Rick Riordan Books or any other tales, songs, brands, books, tv shows, movies that I had used to make this story. English is not my maternal language, please accept my apologies in advance. **

**Thanks**

**FABERRY-FABERRY-((1))-FABERRY-FABERRY**

Rachel had woken up early as usual and drank her protein shake with banana and flaxseed oil, then she got ready for her intense and approved method to stay in shape and hopefully alive:

_-1 hour on the elliptical._

_-50 minutes of sword exercises_

_-10 minutes for my motivational speech: "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry Teleia and I am afraid of nothing expect of being mediocre…blah, blah, blah…blah, blah, blah…."_

_-20 minutes in the shower_

_-20 minutes applying lotion, sunscreen, a bit of makeup, and choosing the perfect attire_

When she was finished, the young Berry joined her parents in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dad," Rachel kissed and hugged Hiram. Then she did the same with Leroy, "Morning."

"Good morning, princess," Leroy and Hiram answered in unison.

"Rach, Atala called this morning again. That girl is going to have an anxiety attack, she worries too much," Hiram smiled sadly; he knew that the girl wasn't able to stop concerning about Rachel's happiness.

Rachel sighed. "Dad, I appreciate Atalanta's heedfulness but honestly I think she is going too far with her concern for my person. I'm feeling perfectly fine." _I shouldn't have told her about my doubts about losing my virginity at 25. After all, I am no longer a virgo intacta_.

"Well, princess, she still feels guilty and she is your best friend..." _...and now she feels worse, because the magical trinket she gave you is not working anymore._ Leroy stated as Hiram observed their interaction with interest; the short man had caught his husband sneaking to the kitchen like a ninja before their daughter's dairy routine.

"And like the best friend she claims to be, she can be more supportive with my decisions and the former developments in my relationship with Finn. He is a great guy and even if the intercourse hasn't been satisfactory, I am certain-" Rachel put her hand over her mouth. _Damn it! Me and my big mouth!_

Hiram turned pale; meanwhile Leroy started to think in ten millions ways to kill Finn.

"Rach, I'm going to ignore the last part because you have not been yourself and-" _...because I don't want to imagine his paws all over you_. Leroy was trying to maintain a cool head; he knew he had to do some serious damage control after all and go to Hades.

Rachel didn't let him finish. "Daddy, she only thinks about herself. She has been doing everything she can to ruin my happiness!" the diva continued. "She is jealous because she is going to die alone and nobody wants to be with her!" Both men gasped.

"I can't believe you said that. You have not been yourself, because the Rachel I raised was incapable of saying those terrible words." Leroy snapped. "Tell me how many times you have saved each other lives; tell me!" The man was getting angrier. "Apart from us, she is the only other person in this world that will give her life for you without a second thought. Don't you dare to speak of her like that again, besides she is concerned! _Like all of us,_" he silently mouthed the last part.

Rachel felt sick. Her words had been too harsh and cruel, but her pride obscured her judgment. "Daddy, with all due respect, you have never liked Finn, and I personally think that your dislike and paranoia are the real reasons behind making me wear this ridiculous relic." The brunette pointed at her wrist and then proceeded to remove the magical artifact, throwing it away.

"Don't you dare…."

Hiram put his hand on Leroy's shoulder. He was still trying to cope with the shocking information, but he knew he would have to act quickly if he wanted to prevent a colossal fight. "Princess, it's getting late. You don't want to ruin your perfect record, do you? And Princess, I want to talk with you when you return, okay?"

Rachel nodded, collected her keys and headed out the door. The little diva was feeling terrible.

The short man looked at his husband with curiosity. "So?"

"Okay, I did it!" said the dark man. "Atala and I have been talking about it and I put the gorgon's blood in her milkshake. Before you say anything, _the relic isn't working anymore_, and her wardrobe is worse than ever. Did you see what she is wearing? IT IS AWFUL!" the man whined, before collapsing into a chair. "FOR THE GODS' SAKE, HIRAM! She had sex w… wi… with… him."

The short man just laughed.

"There's nothing funny about it, Hiram."

"No of course not, I'm just happy." Hiram saw his husband's face and clarified. "The curse is over. She has a real opportunity to find love. She is no longer destined to have an unhappy and unfulfilled engagement, or worse, a terrible marriage. Don't you see? She is going to be fine," the little man sat next to his husband. "The sex part is awful but it could have been worse - she isn't pregnant and Finn is not a bad kid." Then the man started to giggle.

"What?"

"Rachel is going to kill you. You put the remains of a living being in her food."

"She kind of deserved it."

"You are lucky that I'm not going to tell her that."

"Because you love me?" said a smiling Leroy.

"No, because I agree with you."

**FABERRY-FABERRY-FABERRY-FABERRY-FABERRY-FABERRY-**

**At McKinley High…**

"Just perfect! Another day, another extra emergency clothes to be used in it. I hate those morons." The diva was washing her eyes to avoid the itching. _And the worst part is that I have to remain calm; after all they are just mortals and I'm not. It's so unfair; I despise bullies. _The brunette had started to take off her argyle sweater and mini skirt and she slowly studied the dirty garments.

_Okay, maybe this is not a complete tragedy. This sweater is really ugly._ The sweater was white with red lines and a giant Rudolph with an actual led light instead of a nose. _Mmm! My day is getting better... I packed the design sleeve cardigan and jeans that Atala gave me for my birthday. Why I haven't worn them before? I am certain that they would look great with my Christmas boots._

After she checked herself in the mirror, Rachel got ready to have another cordial session of glee club with the The Troubletones as their guests.

Rachel entered the auditorium and rolled her eyes. Finn and Santana were discussing who was going to beat whom at Regionals.

_I'm glad they have become more civilized after what Finn did. I care - no, wait… I love - no, wait… I cherish his company, but revealing someone else's sexual orientation is immature and cruel._

Kurt had been talking with his stupid boyfriend, Sebastian, when he saw the diva. "Rae, you are looking quite impressive today. Maybe there is hope."

"Rach, what he is trying to say is that today you don't look ridiculous," Sebastian mocked.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Rachel said with insincerity. _What a creep! I'm aware of his bet. He didn't transfer to be with Kurt, he just wanted to take his V-Card_. **_Internal Note_**_: Introduce him to my friend, Blaine. Mr. Anderson has always been a catch and Kurt deserves better that this buffoon. Besides, it would be a good way to apologize for my presidential campaign. _Rachel smiled internally and proceeded to take a seat.

Later, when Santana, Mercedes, Britt, and the other members of The Troubletones were in the middle of a song, the fire alarm started to sound.

_Why father, WHY? I was enjoying the performance, those dresses are beautiful and those legs... _Rachel was looking at a very particular pair of legs.

"WTF!" a wet Santana declared when the sprinklers had started to work.

Rachel stood up. "My fellows Glee club members: We have to stay serene and head to the door in order." _Okay, someone had to say it, because Mr Schuester was doing nothing and Miss Corcoran was having a hard time trying to calm Santana down._

"Look, **_Miss I-Escaped-from-Santa's-Toy-Shop_**_-B**ecause-I-Made-the-Other-Elves-Cry-Every-Time-They-Looked-at-My-Clothes**_, if you think I'm going to stay calm while the school is in flames, YOU ARE CRAZY!" the Latina started pulling Brittany to the exit.

"Ms. Corcoran, we can't open the door!" a hysterical Sugar yelled.

After four minutes of panic, the students heard a voice in the loudspeakers. "Dear personel and students, this is a fire practice. Please stay were you are, a teacher will come for you and escort you out of the school."

"This is odd. If this is a practice, why is he asking us to wait for someone?" Fabray observed.

_Like always, beautiful Quinn Fabray is the only one remarking the incongruity of Figgins's actions_. _Wait a minute...beautiful? Where did that come from?_

"Okay, students, please take a seat. I spoke to Ms. Pillsbury and she said Mr. Figgins will come for us" Mr. Schuester announced, putting his phone back into his left pocket.

Jingle Bells started to sound in the loudspeakers. Rachel decided to ignore the absurdity of the situation and sat next to Quinn.

_She always looks lovely..._ Rachel had been observing Quinn for a while, but something was stopping her from enjoying Quinn's proximity. Bells were ringing in the girl's head, so she decided that it was a great moment to recapitulate her day. _First, I thought I saw Figgins with a strange suit made of feathers, then I saw him talking with what I though was a Gorgon, and when I looked again I just saw him with Miss Johnson_.

"What if my mind hasn'tbeen playing tricks on me?" Rachel mumbled.

_Rachel Barbara Berry Teleia, you have been in this high school for almost 3 years and you have never seen something wrong with the principal, __t_he diva lectured herself_. Maybe I have been imagining things, because I had that fight with Daddy and I said terrible things about Atala. Maybe my conscience is recreating some of the monster we have combated together, in a manner of demand a more logical behavior from my part. They love me, I should speak with them and apolog-_

"Daughter of Zeus, get ready to die."

Rachel didn't finish her internal monologue because Mr. Figgins was in the door and he was indeed a manticore._ Perfect! All had been real._

**Mythology Gleektionary**

**Zeus**: the Greek god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. He is the lord of Olympus. He is part of the The Big Three which is a collective term that refers to the three major Olympian gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades; The Big Three are the most powerful gods in Olympus, therefore their demigod children are the most powerful Half-Bloods.

**Manticore:** a monster with a lion's body, a scorpion's tail, and a man's head with three rows of teeth. It is a dangerous predator, but not very brave.

**Additional Note:** Zeus is the Lord of the Sky; Poseidon, Lord of the Seas; and Hades, Lord of the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

**FABERRY-FABERRY-((2))-FABERRY-FABERRY**

_Rachel didn't finish her internal monologue, Mr. Figgins was in the door and he was indeed a manticore.__ -Perfect! All had been real- __Rachel groaned in frustration._

"Rachel Berry, I had suspected you were a demigod. Someone told me you are the progeny of the Lord of the Sky. Yummy! And I had considered myself lucky with the others..."

Rachel opened her eyes_ Wait a sec! Others! As in more than one half-blood...?_

The manticore had moved from the door and he and other three ladies were in the middle of the room. The women would be considered pretty, but they had serpents instead of hair and the one with the dark glasses looked familiar to Rachel._ Great! Not only is Ms. Johnson a gorgon, she is Medusa..._

The monsters were dressed in Greek armor: red tunics, leather and metal chest plates, iron-studded leather kilts, knee-high leather sandals, and a thick goatskin shoulder vest that protected the backs of their necks. Their gleaming weapons shined in their hands.

Shane, Mercedes's boyfriend, was screaming something like, "Principal Figgins…flame-thrower gun…crazy bitches…serpents…blades and grenades..."

_Grenades? Really? Mortals and their crazy way to make sense with the reality..._

Rachel screamed, "Get down!" and the manticore opened his mouth and threw fire.

Fortunately, everyone had listened to the diva and ducked behind the stage on time.

"Rachel, come here, I want to introduce you to my sisterssss, Stheno and Euryale," the meanest of the gorgon's demanded.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." _I hate their diction; Ssssnake Talk is annoying and frightening at the same time._ "Excuse me, Medusa, but I killed you, didn't I?" Rachel inquired.

"Yes_sss,_ you did, and soon your demigod friendssss and you will be in a marvelous_sss_ collection of geeks_sss_ in stone."

"Sister, one of them smells_sss_ of my blood," announced Stheno.

"Hey! I found them and I want to eat them. You can't have them all, I'm hungry!" the Principal protested.

"Berry," asked Quinn. "Do you know those mutants?"

"You can see them?"

"If you mean I can see three women with serpent hair and a strange hybrid with the voice of Figgins, the answer is yes," the blonde said. _Did I just ramble like her?_

Rachel's mind was racing a million miles per second. "Right! Quinn, you must trust me, okay?" Rachel touched Quinn's trembling hand. "I will explain everything. Please don't let the others move from here and, most important, avoid looking into the eyes of the one with the beautiful face and dark glasses." Rachel mentally slapped herself. "What am I saying? Just don't look at her."

"ManHands, if that bitch is Medusa…can she really convert us into stone like in the _Crash of the Titans_ movie?" Santana's wide eyes were conveying her terror and shock. _Tell me no, por Nuestra Señora de la Divina Providencia, tell me no..._

"Unfortunately, yes, she can do that. Santana, please help Quinn and don't let them…peep," Rachel said, pointing at the glee members.

"Rachel," Quinn peered into the diva's eyes with what could have only been called concern.

"Don't worry. I'm used to this, and remember, _don't look_. If for any reason you end up near to her and she removes her glasses, you will have to close your eyes immediately."

"Rach, don't go. Me Finn, You Rachel and the others stay and wait for police," Finn ordered Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. She understood Hudson's panic, but not even this was a good reason to speak like Lima's Tarzan.

"Finn," the short brunette said.

"Yes, babe?" the taller boy responded. _I'm so going to get lucky tonight._

"First, shut up. Second, stop speaking like an ape man," Rachel stated with venom. The boy looked so vulnerable and hurt that she added, "_Finny Bear, _I know what I'm doing. Besides, the most important aspect in a healthy relationship is trust. Please have faith in me and let my do my job."

Rachel looked around, exhaled, and snatched a mirror from one of the cheerleaders. _How can she be inspecting the side effects of the water in her makeup in the middle of a crisis? What an idiot! _Then she proceeded to use the object to look around, paying attention to the monsters' conversation. Medusa was making a deal with Mr. Figgins. Apparently, she wanted to make a nice statue with the daughter of Zeus and she was offering her sisters' culinary skills to cook the others for the manticore.

"Good news, my fellow singers: Medusa hasn't removed her glasses" Rachel informed them.

"Rachel, come here, and your friends_sss_ will not suffer."

"See, Finn? Medusa is speaking to _me,_" Rachel hit her chest. "Daughter of Zeus."

Then one of the stupid footballs jocks ran to the door.

_Great! I'll have to thank Coach B for helping us and sending us these morons_. The little diva jumped as quickly as she could and touched two of the three pendants in her necklace. Her Spartan shield and Phalanx sword named Aileen appeared in the divas' hands. The girl ran, rolled, and arrived on time next to Tom, whom was having a bad time with Mr Figgins' mortal breath. Then the little diva kicked the manticore and slapped the boy.

"What part of 'DON'T MOVE' did you NOT UNDERSTAND?" Rachel scolded him. "Go with the others, _now_."

Rachel barely saw him return with the others when Stheno got close to her and tried to slice her head off. The short girl drew Aileen and blocked her attack just in time.

Euryale joined her sister and Rachel's senses sharpened immediately. _I refuse to become the new version of the armless Venus statue_. The manticore and Medusa were enjoying themselves with the girl's misery.

In the blink of an eye, Rachel lost her sword. The two gorgons had increased the swiftness of their any warning, William Schuester ran toward the exit, dragging Miss Corcoran with him, and Rachel made a difficult decision when she saw the manticore behind them.

"Get down!" Rachel threw her shield like a Frisbee, hitting the monster on the head.

"Well, well, Little Hero, that was_sss_ stupid. You are unarmed," Medusa chuckled. "Maybe I will let him keep your statue when he recovers_sss_ - after all, his_sss_ stupidity was useful."

Medusa got close to the two teachers and Rachel screamed, "Closed your eyes!" Sadly, Will didn't listen. The teacher and his curly hairstyle were immortalized in stone_. This is terrible! On the other hand, I never liked the man and he wasn't a good Spanish teacher, and don't get me started with his Chorus Director's skills..._

Euryale took advantage of Rachel's confusion and grabbed her hands, immobilizing the little diva.

"Stheno darling…peek a demigod for me." Medusa smiled and took her glasses off again. She had moved and was in front of Rachel.

The short brunette closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes_sss,_ Rachel," the monster mocked the girl with a sweet tone.

Rachel heard a 'Let me go' and recognized her friend's voice. "Kurt, whatever happens, do not open your eyes. Do you hear me? You must not open your eyes," The divas felt the tongues of Medusa's hair serpents making a path from her chin to her eyelids.

"If you open your eyes_sss,_ I will make his_sss_ death les_sss_ agonizing."

Rachel started to panic; she didn't know if her friend would be able to resist the tension. She was considering opening her eyes.

"¡Oye, fea, suéltala!" _(Hey, fugly, Let her go!)_ Atalanta Baillere's voice echoed the auditorium and the sound of a spear passed Rachel's ear.

"You fool! First she took your blood and now she kills_sss_ our sister Medusa with your spare!" Stheno exclaimed as she threw up her arms in exasperation. "Medusa wasss right: you _are_ an imbecile."

"You are wrong!" Euryale snapped back. "Medusa has_sss_ always_sss_ thought you were the imbecile and I was_sss_ the prettiest."

"No, you idiot. Medusa thought that she wasss the prettiest; you were the imbecile and I wasss the trustable one." Stheno shook Kurt like a rag doll to prove her point. "Hey! She's dead so…now _I_ am the prettiest."

"_Ray of Light,_ you can open your eyes," Atalanta sing-songed, without paying attention to the gorgons' verbal fight.

"I'm prettier than you. Everyone can see that," Euryale remarked.

Rachel had had enough. She opened her eyes, shut her head backwards and hit the gorgon with her head. The gorgon let her go. "You are right. You are equally pretty in a hideous way and really fatuous."

"You broke my nose," Euryale said, touching her bleeding nose.

Atala and Rachel rolled their eyes and attacked the gorgons with their blades. They rolled down, thrust, ducked, cut and shoved until the gorgons were dust.

"I love that dead_ monsters dissolve," _Rachel said, shaking the dust from her clothes_. Which helps a lot if you don't want to end in a military base explaining why you have 3 peculiar corpses. _

"Agreed, but exceptions are also good. Remember, Little One, that when some monsters are killed, they leave a trophy in the form of parts of its body, its clothing, or some kind of armament." Atalanta grabbed a discard backpack, dumped the contents of the bag out on the floor and put Medusa's head inside it. _Me pregunto si puedo hacerla una especie de placa para mascotas... __(I wonder if I can make a kind of pet I.D. with it...)_

Rachel arched an eyebrow at her. "What? It came handy the last time," Atalanta shrugged.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, needed to see a friendly face…." Atalanta noticed her friend's skepticism and added, "Okay, okay, I surrender," she shrugged. "I was worried about something and thought it was a good idea to visit you," she smiled. "By the way, you're welcome for giving you a hand. It's always my pleasure to stop my friend from becoming a statue."

Rachel grumbled. _I hate Atala's sarcasm and more so when she uses it to avoid a direct answer or an uncomfortable conversation..._

"Babe?"

"Did you see that?"

"Dwarf?"

"Jew princess?"

"Berry?"

The friends of the diva wanted answers.

"Hold on," Rachel started to walk toward the manticore "Hey, wake up."

"Let me help you with that," Atalanta joined Rachel. "Grab these." She gave Rachel one of her swords and the backpack.

Rachel took the objects. _Don't ask me why, but she has always prefers fighting with two swords instead of using the classical sword-shield package. _**_Internal Note_**_: give her a lecture about it_.

Atalanta put him on his feet and slapped him twice.

"Grrrrrr..." the manticore mumbled. "What's happening? Who are you?"

"That's not important," Atala waved her hand, dismissing the question.

"Youngsters and their lack of manners," the monster complained.

Rachel chuckled and pressed her sword to Figgins's belly. "You better star to talk."

"Or what?" he replied.

"Or you will have two of the most powerful demigods in the last twenty years torturing you," Rachel said

"You can't do that. You heroes are too good to do that."

"Okay, most of the heroes are like you have described, but I'm a daughter of Lord Hades and children of the Underworld don't always play by the rules so…." Atala touched him and winked at Rachel, vanishing from sight.

Rachel waited until her friend appeared again with a wet manticore.

"Do you feel inclined to help us or does my friend have to travel-shadow with you again?"

"Please don't. What do you want to know?"

_I have to admit that when Atala wishes, she can be very persuasive. Lucky for me, I know her. You see, she doesn't want to end like some of her siblings, so she usually follows the rules, and when she doesn't, it is always for a good reason._

"First, what do your mean with, 'I considered myself lucky with the others?' Second, if that statement means what I think it means, I want you to tell me who they are. And third, how did you trick us? I mean, you have been here undetected and have more than one demigod in the same facility." Rachel was furious. "You better start to talk or I will not stop my friend, and I'm sure I don't have to remind you how cold-blooded the children of Hades can be. Did you know one of her favorite half-brothers is Vlad Temple?" Rachel spoke as her eyes gleamed with malice. The manticore started to tremble. "Do you remember how he kills his enemies?"

"Impressive," Atalanta commented.

"I'm aware of my intelligence," Rachel declared.

"Not that! I know you are brilliant…. I am impressed because you managed to articulate all of that without taking a break to breathe," Atala pointed out. She then whispered in Rachel's ear, "Impaling, really?" She paused. "I just took him to the boy's bathroom and put his head into the toilet."

The diva looked at her and shook her head. _If you ask me, I would have rather been impaled._

**FABERRY-FABERRY-FABERRY-FABERRY-FABERRY-FABERRY-**

Rachel turned to see the monster. "I'm waiting."

"Some of you are demigods or legacies," he said.

"Isn't he Captain Obvious?" Atalanta mumbled with an amused tone.

Rachel ignored her friend and inquired the manticore. "Would you be so kind to be more specific?"

"You hit me with a shield, I have a terrible headache. You could not expect-"

"Answer my question!" Rachel stated with less patience.

"Young ladies, you will go to detention for a month!" Figgins let out in a commanding voice.

"You have to been kidding me. She is not a student and you don't have any authority over my person anymore," Rachel let out with anger.

"That's it! Wait here, Rach, I'm going for my Impale Kit." Atalanta said.

Rachel nodded slowly before looking at the manticore with pity. "Bring the short stakes."

The manticore gulped. "Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Noah Puckerman are Greek demigods…. Finn Hudson, Stacy Jackson, Rory Flanagan, and Sugar Motta are Roman demigods; the others, Sebastian Smythe, Jayma Thompson, Tom Wayne, Lisa Colfer, Shane Tinsley, Sandy Ryler, Jennifer Adler, and Amber Lengies are mere mortals."

"What?" Suddenly Rachel didn't feel well. She sat down on floor to catch her breath. _We are so many; that's impossible. Monsters can smell demigods and would come over us. I have combated some monsters near the perimeter, but never in the school_. "You are lying."

"No, I'm not. I was using this." The ex-principal put out a black tetrahedron with symbols in silver. "In the past, heroes used it to mislead and repel monsters. That way, they protected their children and loved ones. It is the perfect present from the patron goodness of the family, Hera. But you see, when one of us monsters own this-" he pointed the device. "It does exactly the opposite."

Rachel took the tetrahedron and almost crashed to the floor.

"WAIT!" Atala and the manticore screamed.

"Are you nuts? Give me that!" Atala snatched it.

"Atala, Hera made this." Rachel made the symbol against bad fortune. "It's too dangerous to be left behind…."

"And we are not doing that," the daughter of Hades examined the thing. "Look, I don't trust her either, but this widget can save many of us. I'm keeping it." _Rachel is not thinking straight…. Pretty ironic, considering all I have made to cure her…._

"NO YOU ARE NOT! Tell me one thing she has made in behalf of the children of the gods. She hates us because she can't have demigod children. She killed my…mm…mothe…." Rachel's words failed and her eyes became tearful.

"Rae, please. What if a demigod is in a remote place, is in advanced pregnancy state, and she can't fight or imagine a demigod parent that has been attacked when he or she is injured; or if a couple is being assaulted and they can't reach their infant on time and when they do, they find his or her little one remains is just crushed bones."

_Who is dramatic now?_Rachel shook her head.

"I can't believe someone wants to kill little children and pregnant women. I still remember the day when my mother died at the hands of that despicable hero called Ctesias. Just take it," a crying manticore had managed to enunciate. "Don't worry, I have more to spare in my office."

"Okay. I like you, you are not a cold monster." Atalanta grabbed her sword from Rachel's hand. "Let's make a deal: if you give us all the tetrahedrons and promise not to kill heroes for a while, we will let you go," she said in persuasive voice as her swords recovered their original bracelets form. "What do you think? You will avoid return to Tartarus."

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed.

"Making a deal, duh!" she said to Rachel. "You can keep this one for yourself and we will give the others to Chiron."

"Why in Hades would I want one?" Rachel's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Did Medusa petrify your neurons?" Atalanta mocked her. "I'll give you a clue… Broadway."

Rachel thought for a moment and then it hit her _– If I want to be in Broadway, I will need to maintain the monsters away from the theater and the public…and press conferences and movies sets... "_Of course we will."

"Really? I promise not to kill for a month," he offered.

"A year and you won't come back to Lima. After all, we are sparing you from years of trying to reform yourself in Tartarus," Atalanta offered, extending her hand.

"Deal." The manticore took the hero's hand, sealing the deal.

"Rach, can we go now?" Brittany practically pleaded.

_Right! I had forgotten that they were here. _Rachel's fellow clubs members had been watching the whole ordeal with a mix of fear and fascination.

Rachel examined her friends, spotting a big wet mark in Sebastian's pants. _Oh, for Zeus's sake! This is so funny, where is my iPhone?_

"Little One, can you take care of your friends as I escort Mr. Manticore to his office?"

"Of course, go ahead."

Atlala had a wicked smile. "I'm dying to see Chiron's expression when he realizes the mess he will have to fix." She pointed her finger toward the statue of William S. _I don't want to be in his hooves._ "Sir, show me the way." Atalanta offered her arm to the manticore and started to walk toward his office.

Rachel winced. "I had forgotten about Mr. Schuester." The daughter of Zeus snapped her fingers and made the mist settle. "Miss Corcoran, this is a hostage situation. Mr. Figgins has agreed to speak with his sect companions, and in exchange for his life, he will let some of you go. Please proceed, and don't you worry for us - Mr Schuester will stay with us." _I will let Chiron to handle the situation from here. I don't know how to deal with a petrified ex-teacher._

Soon the mortals were out and Rachel was forming an explanation for the remaining members form the choruses when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Midget, you didn't fool me with the snap of your finger. In fact, that was depressing," Santana said with fake bravado. "We are going. You can stay here with your weird friends and weird enemies and weird life…you freak."

"Calm down, Santana," Rachel exhaled noisily. "Look guys, before you threaten me, I would like to establish that I am in a position of power here. I have had previous experiences with these particular trials…." she caught Santana's expressions and raised her hand. "…and before you interrupt me, Santana, you heard the manticore: you and the rest of the people in this room are demigods, like me." She lowered her hand. "We MUST go to Camp Half Blood. If you are Roman, I'm sure the Activities Director will arrange your safe departure, and once you prove yourselves to Lupa, you will be allowed to access Camp Jupiter. Both camps are secret Greek and Roman demigod training facilities, highly protected with magical boundaries that keep the monsters out. The camps are the safest places for demigods."

"Toucan Sam, move! Come on, Brittany."

_Britt, of course! I'm a genius. No one can say no to Brittany. _Rachel moved in front of the pair and pouted. "Britt, please come with us. You, Sanny, and all our friends are going to be safe in the Camps…. Please, Britt-Britt? If you get hurt, I will be very, very sad." Then she smiled. "Besides, you're gonna love Camp Half Blood. We have pegasuses, unicorns, and magic…. Oh, and a big lake with many ducks!"

"Awesome! Please, Sanny, I want to see a real unicorn!" Brittany was jumping up and down.

"Midget!"

Santana had tried to push Rachel, but the shorter brunette moved quickly and sent her to the floor. _Oh boy! I'm really going to enjoy not restraining myself with her._

"WTF," Santana stood up, but before she launched at her, Rachel manipulated the air, raising her up 30 centimeters from the floor with thunder noises.

Rachel tilted her head. _I can do better than that, but sadly, all around us is wet and I know better than to mix water and electricity._

"Santana, don't be selfish. Britt wants to see the unicorns, therefore we are all going to camp," Rachel said with a motherly and disappointed tone.

"Sanny, please, please, pretty please…I want to go." Brittany pouted again, making puppy-dog eyes. "Also, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Problem?" Atala entered the auditorium, observing the scene with an amused expression.

"Nope, just reinforcing our current friendship."

"Yeah, I can see that." The daughter of Hades tilted her head. "The manticore is gone and I took the liberty to send an Iris message to Camp. Chiron has ordered us to escort all of your friends. We'd better move."

"What about-"

"He will send a message," Atala told Rachel.

"And the-"

"He will take care of it."

"How will we-"

"He suggested air." Atala frowned with displeasure. "And believe me, Rae, I'm not happy with the idea of going into your father's domain. He hates me."

"But…."

"I hope he won't attack me there. After all, I'm with you and we will be escorting 12 demigods." Atalanta looked at her friend and frowned. "And to answer to your other 'but', we will have to deal with that, Rae_. The pony-man_ is not infallible. Give him a break!" She face-palmed herself and groaned. "Right, I knew I'd forgotten something important. The manticore was so happy with the arrangement that he told me something interesting. Guess who's Finn grandfather?"

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Vulcan," Atala replied.

**Mythology Gleektionary**

**Aileen: ****means "light" in Greek.**

**Medusa: **she is a daughter of Phorcys and Keto, and was once a priestess of Athena. After Medusa and Poseidon desecrated Athena's virgin temple, Athena cursed Medusa and her sisters. Her hair was turned to snakes and anyone who would look upon her gaze would turn to stone. She was a beautiful woman before Athena cursed her.

**Shadow Travel: **it is a form of transportation that allows creatures of the Underworld and demigod children of Hades/Pluto to travel to any desired place on Earth or in the Underworld, although it makes the user extremely fatigued.

**Mist**: it is a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things from the mortal mind. Many demigods controlled the mist.

**Camp Half-Blood: it **is a Greek demigod training facility located on the Long Island Sound, directed by Dionysus, whom the campers call "Mr. D". The camp has magical borders, which are enforced by the Golden Fleece.

**Chiron: **he is the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. He is a centaur; the gods gave him immortality, thanks to his wisdom and teacher abilities.

**Lupa**: she is the roman equivalent of Chiron. Lupa is the immortal Roman wolf goddess who trains Roman demigods in the ways of Rome. She trains Roman demigods at the Wolf House, then sends them to Camp Jupiter where they can join the twelfth legion.

**Vulcan**: he is Hephaestus's Roman form. As Vulcan, he becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. While the Greeks envisioned Hephaestus as a benevolent and clever being, the Romans believed Vulcan was also the god of volcanoes which gave him a greater respect among their people.

**Camp Jupiter: **it is a camp designated to protect and train the children of the Roman gods and their descendants. Its entrance is a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in San Francisco.

**Additional Note:**

Hephaestus is the Greek god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths. His symbols are the ax, an anvil, a pair of tongs, a hammer, and fire. His Roman counterpart is Vulcan. Zeus is the Lord of the Sky; Poseidon, Lord of the Seas; and Hades, Lord of the Underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I want to thanks my beta Klaine-4ever-99 for helping me correcting my grammar and my other language crimes. You are the best.**

**FABERRY-FABERRY-((3))-FABERRY-FABERRY**

**-3-**

**O****n the airplane…**

After Rachel and Atalanta's previous demonstrations of heroism, they were forced to cooperate. Nevertheless, Rachel made use of her electrokinesis a couple of times to take them to the airport and coerce them to take an airplane to New York.

The demigods were sitting near to each other under the attentive eye of Rachel and her favorite cousin, Atalanta.

"What other animals do you have in Camp?" an excited Britt asked.

"Well, Brittany-"

"Call me Britt."

"_Britt_, perhaps it's not a good idea that you call them animals. They are very intelligent and some suffer from **complexes**,**" **Atalanta told her. _This young lady is adorable._

"Sanny, what does _corn pebble_mean?"

"It's _complexes_, Britt. What she really means is that the magical animals think too much of themselves."

The daughter of Hades was fascinated with Brittany's lovable nature. "Britt, when you don't understand, something just tell me, and I will explain it to you, _vale_? …So, we have a dragon, satyrs, nymphs, a centaur..."

Rachel was hearing Atala's descriptions from the seat in front from her cousin when Finn decided to pester her again.

"Baby, I'm a demigod?" Finn asked, more than a little confused.

"No, Finn, you are not a demigod. Demigods are sons and daughters of the gods; you are a legacy, which means that you are a demigod descendant." Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy's confused face. "Your grandmother slept with Vulcan."

"So, this hammered dude, who is not an alien, knocked up my grandmother, then my dad who wasn't Greek but was Roman because grandpa is two people... Rach, are you sure that we are not aliens? Because things could be easier if we were." _Was Jesus an alien too?_

Rachel groaned. _For Athena!.The wheel is turning, but the hamster is dead. Why did I sleep - make love…no, sleep…with him? Ugh!_

"Knucklehead, Rachel has explained this to you at least thirty times and all of us have questions," Quinn interrupted him.

Rachel looked at her and murmured a silent "_thanks_".

"Finn, why don't you watch some of the mythological selections of movies I have in my iPod and then I will try to explain it to you again." Rachel felt her impatience mounting with every passing minute.

"This is crap, girl. Next time the flight attendant comes I'm going to tell her that you have us against our-" Mercedes didn't finish her complaint, because Rachel had commanded the air and weather, creating a strong turbulence.

Atala leaned forward. "Rae, I'm sure that by the end of the day, you will want to kill me, but drop it or the next time we visit the underworld, I will let Cerberus chew you like a toy." The daughter of Hades used one of her abilities and induced fear into the little diva.

Rachel gulped and the turbulence stopped. The diva had learned years ago not to push Atala too far. "Okay…. So, Quinn, what do you want to know?" _This is going to be a long flight._

**Camp Half Blood…**

The demigods' doubts died the moment they saw Argus and Elektrus standing next to an orange van with the logo of Camp Half blood and the motto 'Keeping Young Heroes Safe from Harm (MOSTLY) For Over Three Millennia'.

"Hi, Rae," the harpy saluted. "We brought the van."

"Elektrus!" Rachel ran and hugged the harpy. "I'm so happy to see you."

Argus was opening and closing his one hundred blue eyes in despair.

"I'm also happy to see you, Argus. Nice tan," Rachel said coquettishly.

Argus blushed and extended his thumbs upward, making the thumbs-up gesture.

"Hey! What about me? 72 horas sin verlos. Los he extrañado." _(72 hours without seeing you. I have missed you.)_ Atalanta kissed the harpy on the check and made a strange scout handshake with Argus. The girl was one of the few demigods that was brave enough to touch him.

"Crazy demigods." The harpy smiled. "Tala, I also brought the pegasus you asked for."

"You are too kind." Atalanta winked at them. "Come on, Britt, I promised you a ride in a pegasus. Not my favorite form to travel, but the safest way to fly for someone like me."

"I'm going with you." Santana gave her the evil eye.

"Don't worry, Michelle-Rodriguez-wannabe, I thought about it." Atalanta pointed at the sky. "I asked for five pegasuses. Who else wants a ride?"

When the group arrived to Camp, Atala and Rachel were dismissed. Chiron told Rachel and Atala their presence wasn't necessary and that they could join the other kids in the big house after the introduction.

"So, how much time do we have?" Atalanta asked her friend.

"Knowing them, at least 4 hours." _Thank the gods for that_.

"Great!"

"Atala?"

"Mmm?"

"Why did you say that by the end of the day I will probably want to kill you?"

_Tartarus. "_Rae, can we talk later? I need to take a bath, make more calls, and perhaps have a nap; besides, you can always kill me tomorrow."

"Great idea! Napping has been found to be beneficial. It helps refresh the mind, improves overall alertness, boosts mood, increases productivity, benefits the heart, and helps you to have an open mind and a good disposition."

"Rae, I change my mind. You take the nap. You are going to need it more." Atalanta summoned the shadow around her and disappeared, leaving a confused Rachel Berry behind.

**Hours later…**

"How dare you!" Rachel lunged at Atala with her blade already in her hand. The diva almost ended up slicing her like a cucumber salad.

"Have you lost your mind? _Estoy desarmada_." _(I'm disarmed.)_

Rachel summoned the air and threw her friend against one of the Big House walls, alarming the people inside it.

The daughter of Hades tried to stand up, but the diva threw her again. "Rae, I don't want to hurt you, please don't make me." Atalanta pleaded

"I can't believe you convinced my dad Gorgon blood is mortal!"

"In my defense, it's fatal when you drink blood from the wrong side. Blood from the right side of a Gorgon's body can heal any injury, while blood from the left side of a Gorgon's body will cause a painful death. Do you think I'm Fucktard Hudson?"

"Don't insult him. You are like Daddy, you despise him." In that moment, Rachel's friends and Chiron were getting out of the Big House.

"You are being ridiculous. I don't hate him. I made calls to help him procure his recommendation letters. I even sneaked in to the Elysium Fields, and you know Dad's policy about mess with deceased heroes…and I did all of that in less than 3 hours for you and him." Atalanta sent shadows toward Rachel, breaking her concentration. "Finn is a decent man, but he is not for you." Atalanta was free from her friend's aerokinesis.

"He is more that decent. He has stayed with me _and _put up with my insanity!" The burst of anger was out of character for the normally composed girl.

"I'm not denying that he is more than decent and that SOMETIMES YOU ARE INSANE." Atalanta touched her right bracelet and her celestial bronze sword, Nell, showed up (her other sword, Nyx, is made from Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron).

Rachel tried to get her sword to nick her right shoulder, but right when her blade was inches away, Atala pried the diva away, changing Nell to her left hand and knocking Rachel off with her elbow.

_Why did she have to re-write her brain and become an ambidextrous?_ "I love him," Rachel said.

"You care for him…you don't love him. Rae, trust me."

"I had sex with him." The short brunette slashed and missed her friend by just a centimeter.

The people around were able to hear metal against metal as the girls fought.

"_Tarada. _What the Hades, Rae_, prometiste esperar hasta los 25 y te juré que encontraría una cura_…and guess what, you idiot, I did it." _(You pud...you promised to wait until 25 and I swore to you that I would find a cure...)_

"The curse of Aphrodite? Please, I'm fine. My sense of fashion is exquisite and my love life is perfect."

A lightning had almost hit Atala, but she dodged it and made the surface tremble, then she manipulated the shadows around them and hit Rachel. The taller girl was trying desperately to moderate her strokes.

_I keep forgetting that she is a legacy of Hecate and Poseidon, and at least she can control earthquakes. Why can't I be his legacy? Right, because I'm the Legacy of Dionysus and presumably of Apollo: theater, arts…Brodway... Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating._

"Rachel, stop. I don't want to harm you. I have damaged your life enough," Atalanta said as Rachel sent her another bolt of electricity, missing her target. "I feel terrible, Rachel; I fucked up your first time. You deserve a happy ending." Atalanta dodged another bolt. "Rachel Barbra Berry, YOU ARE GAY!"

"Liar!" Rachel screamed at her, using her aerokinesis to levitate her friend in a whirlwind.

_You are forcing me to talk about private things – shameful, private things. _ "I'm not lying," Atalanta said. The wind was affecting her breathing. "Do you remember your first crush? Because I do, and I also remember when I walked on you and you were masturbating…. Do you remember what picture you were using and the conversation that followed…?" The girl was gasping. "_No puedo respirar_, Rach... _Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño_." (I can't breathe, Rach. Please, I don't want to hurt you.)

Rachel let her go. Images were flashing fast in the screen of her mind. She was doing her best to contain the rage, confusion, and fear in her heart. She could not deny the accusations.

"For the Big Three! I'm gay." Rachel fainted.

**The next morning…**

Rachel woke up in the infirmary; Blaine was there with a very concerned look.

"Hey, beautiful, you really scared us yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"For the Gods, Blaine! I'm gay!" Rachel wrinkled her nose "OMGods! I have looked like a yuri manga character for the last three years. I did terrible things to be with a boy I don't love and I slept…"

"…with him." Blaine completed the sentence. "Beautiful, take it easy. We are here for you."

Rachel covered her face with her hands; she was regretting her actions. "Where is she?"

"I'm here." Atala was leaning against the wall. "Rae, I understand if you hate me, and I will accept every single punishment you want me to take." She moved toward the diva. "I would like to say sorry for my hasty and blunt tactic, but I couldn't stand my guilt anymore. I have always wanted the best for you. I want you to be happy, because you deserve it, Rae. And the curse, sooner or later, will lead you to an unfulfilled life…. I…." Atalanta's eyes were glassy with tears.

Rachel leaned in, holding her hand. _She's breaking my heart. This is the second time in my life that I have seen her crying. I would never be able to understand the burden she has been carrying for almost 4 years. The worst part was that I meant what I said to Aphrodite. I have hurt too many people - Quinn, Atala, Finn, my daddies, and myself._

"Come here, big baby." I hugged her as we cried.

**In the Big House…**

The glee members, Chiron, and Rachel's favorite counselors: Blaine, son of Dionysus; Sam, son of Nike; Mike, son of Apollo; and Atalanta, daughter of Hades, were sitting around the Ping Pong table in the Play Room.

"Why we can't stay in here?" Finn asked.

"Mr. Hudson, we discussed this yesterday. You, Mr. Flanagan, Miss Motta, and Miss Jackson are Romans, and therefore, your place is in Camp Jupiter. It is nothing personal; we are applying the rules made for the gods. Besides, thanks to the present heroes…" Chiron gazed at Rachel and her friends. "…the relations between the two fractions have improved."

"We have showed him the welcome video four times and most of the counselors have tried to put light in to his thick head. What's wrong with this dude?" Sam murmured.

"Don't be mean. Everything has happened so fast for them," whispered Blaine.

"Hush! We promised to be polite for Rachel and the camp's sake," Mike snapped.

"But why can't I say that Rachel and I are lovers? We don't do it as much as the other football players and their girlfriends, but we do it."

Atalanta started to massage her forehead, mumbling in Spanish as Rachel started to pray. _Athena, give me patience. He loves me._

"You mean 'in a relation', right? Because a gentleman does not discuss personal concerns out loud unless surrounded by complete strangers," Chiron admonished the boy.

_Zeus bless him. Why can't Mr. Schuester be more like him?_

"Of course we are in a relationship. Rachel wouldn't put out with anyone; not like Santana with whom I had my first time…. Holy smokes!" the boy snapped his fingers. "Santana said I was big. Maybe that is the reason why we don't do it as often as the other guys, I'm too big…. I mean, Rachel is small and I'm getting bigger."

"Finn, stop, before you dig yourself farther. Please make an effort to remain in silence," recommended Atala.

"Finn, pay attention," Rachel remarked. "My half-sister is one of the two praetors, or leaders, of Camp Jupiter, and sadly, I'm not in her highest regard."

"Which is not so difficult to accomplish." I turned toward Atala. "With all due respect, she is the reload version of you. Plus, she is egotistic – like, really egotistic; she never accepts her mistakes and looks like the pervert dream of a Japanese old man."

"I have the same opinion of The Rachel Wardrobe," Santana asserted.

"Well, in her defense, she had been cursed," remarked Kurt.

Rachel stared at them severely.

"Sorry."

"_Perdón,_ Rae." _(Sorry...)_

"Whatever, Berry."

"Finn, this is for the best. Romans and Greeks have a long story of wars and struggles and we have been working to improve our alliance. We need to learn to trust each other and work together in order to stop the giants and The End of the World. Even if my sister, Harmony, tolerates Greeks, some of the more prominent members of the senate don't," Rachel said. "Jesse St. James mistrusts us, and he is the strongest candidate for Second Praetor. I'm certain that if he wins the election, with time, he would persuade my sister and the others to make war against us."

"Finn, all indicates that some gods are opposing Zeus, or Jupiter commands, and have been trying to reunite both sides - Romans and Greeks - in order to help the gods in their troubled times. The fact that you were in the same school as Rachel and the others could not be a coincidence."

"Okay, Rach, I will do my best. But, what about us?"

"Heroes, let's give them some privacy," Chiron ordered.

"No, I want them to stay," Finn said in a panicked voice. He had too much to process in such a short amount of time, and in less than two hours, he would have to be separated from his friends.

"Sanny, Rae is going to break up with him because she is a dolphin."

"What? Rae, tell me you are not dumping him for a girl." Finn stood up and kicked the seat with rage.

"Hey! Calm down!" Blaine had stood up too and was in Finn's face.

"Blaine, not you too." Atalanta pulled the boy back. "Come on, everybody out. This is a private discussion."

Chiron and Atalanta started to evacuate the room.

"Hells no! I want to see this," Santana stated, remaining in her seat.

"Sorry, but you wont'." _This generation and their obsession with gossip. Damn Perez Hilton_. Atalanta forced Santana to leave, and Rachel stayed with Finn.

"Finn, I'm not letting you go for her, but we cannot be together anymore. I'm gay, and I care too much for you to use you for my egotistical reasons. You are one of the most important people in my life, curse or not…."

Rachel spoke to Finn for one hour, pleading in her favor.

**Later…**

"My dear, How are you?" the centaur asked Rachel.

"Chiron, do you think he is going to be fine?"

"There, there, my dear." Chiron hugged her. "I'm certain that he is going to be more than fine. I have never seen more impressive recommendations letters - Atalanta made an extraordinary work. Besides, his father was a great hero of Rome, even if the mortal world disagrees wit it. Again, Atalanta made an excellent work tracking his ghost and clarifying his death."

"Do you think he hates me?"

"No, you gave Mr. Hudson something he was looking for…redemption for his father and a path to follow." Chiron ended the hug. "I promise you that when he arrives in Camp Jupiter, he will understand and forgive you."

"Where are Atala and Blaine?"

"I ordered Atalanta and Blaine to escort Finn and your other friends to New Providence. An ex-legionary lives in that area and he has agreed to take them to San Francisco."

**Climbing wall…**

"Rachel, this place is funny. It has all kind of awesome creatures, plus an amphitheater, an armory, an arena, volleyball courts, a beach, an enchanted forest, strawberries fields, a dinning pavilion, a forge, stables, a library, a mass, a secret bunker, a cave with an oracle, a little city in construction and a climbing wall with lava." Brittany was beaming "…and the best part is that I actually can read, and for the first time in my life, I'm not confused."

Rachel smiled. "Britt, that's normal. Most of us suffer from ADHD that gives us supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep us ready for a fight and alive in battle. We also suffer from Dyslexia, because our brains are "hard-wired" from Ancient Greek and not from mortal languages. Therefore, demigods have poor grades in school."

"Rachel, we are both in all AP classes and have the highest grades," Quinn replied.

"In my case, my parents took precautions to help me to merge into the mortal world; they took me to therapists and specialists to lessen possible disadvantages in my learning process. Perhaps your dyslexia is less severe than the average demigod, or maybe you are one of the fewer cases that don't suffer from the disorder." Rachel felt the uncanny necessity to give the blonde a compliment. "See? I always told you that you were unique!" _For Aphrodite! She is gorgeous. Why have I never noticed the chromatic spectrum in her stunning green eyes before?_

"Duh, you mentioned that you are a legacy of Dionysus, which means that at least one of your parents are a second or further generation descendant of him, providing your family with an essential inside." Britt was stroking her chin. "Fascinating, their knowledge explains why they were prepared for any eventualities."

Rachel wasn't surprised of Britt's logic display - she had witnessed similar cases. What surprised the little diva was the blonde's immediate improvement. In less than 24 hours, the girl was exhibiting signs of high intelligence. _They are not bad students; they just had bad teachers._ _I think she's a secret genius._

"Who has been claimed?" Rachel asked Santana. The Latin girl and Quinn had been gaping at Britt; they were having a hard time grasping the idea of an intelligent Ms. Pierce. Rachel saw the girls and giggled, breaking their bewildered state.

"Are you asking if some of the gods or goddess have the decency to say, 'Hey, I fucked your mother or father 16 years ago and here I am?" Lopez was still looking at her girlfriend with a shocked expression.

"Yes, but if I were you I would not be so bold with my words in open spaces. They don't often take criticism well," Rachel responded.

"Please, Hobbit, I'm not afraid."

"You should be," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Whatever, Berry." Santana rolled her eyes. "Puck has been claimed. He's the son of a guy called Herses or something."

"_Hermes_, the Greek god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, and mail deliverers; Sanny, you should pay more attention. The Camp lessons are essential if we want to survive, not like the ones from Miss Lynch…. '_What is the Capital of Ohio_?' I never get why she didn't ask us, '_What is the city that is the official seat of government in the political entity of Ohio_?' - we were in Geography Class. Furthermore, who is so idiotic to live in Lima and not answer Columbus?" _Probably Finn._

Rachel cracked. She couldn't content a belly laugh any more. Brittany had proved her theory about bad teachers and Santana was close to an aneurysm.

"Come on, girls! We have to warm up before sparring and climbing the wall is perfect for it. Besides, I want to stop in Tyche's Cabin. Tyche is the Goddess of fortune. Her cabin is a miniature casino and her children love to organize and be a part of gambles." _I want to find out if they are still taking parenting bets. I have a good hunch about certain blue-eyed-blondie mother._

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"I expected better from the Cheerios Capitan," Rachel teased Santana, as two members of the Unholy Trinity were in agony.

"Hobbit, you are asking for my fist in your head." The Latina was frustrated, tired, and pissed.

"You wish," Rachel said, smirking.

The Cheerios were covered in sweat, especially Quinn and Santana. The two girls' arms and legs were trembling with the effort of climbing.

"_Frachel Baggins_, we normal people don't have the necessity of climbing mountains to destroy rings," Santana growled out.

"Well, Santana, in this case, I recommend that you to embrace your hobbit heritage, because if you fall, you die." _Avoiding death is the major reason in my climbing success; you see the climbing wall pour lava out for an extra challenge. If the camper does not get to the top quickly, the walls will clash together and you end up with a permanent and painful tan._

"This is insane, Rachel." Quinn was disheveled. Her neck and cheeks were red and she was staring to feel light-headed.

Rachel felt her own temperature rising. _Quinn is so hot. The drops running into her cleave, her concentrated pout. I bet she looks like that in the middle of sex. What would I give to be her lover and put my hands on her back as my tongue traces her salty skin…. _For all the gods! Do I like Quinn?" Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled. She had slipped, just a few a few inches from the top.

Rachel grabbed her with one arm. "I got you." The diva pulled her to the top.

"Rachel, you are really strong. Why have I never noticed your muscular arms?" Quinn asked and Rachel frowned. "Not in a bad way, Rachel. They are very feminine, but, you're all toned." The blonde felt the impulse to touch the short brunette's arms.

"It was the mist - the supernatural force that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, titans, giants and, in this case, my toned body." _Please stop touching me, Quinn, your presence is intoxicating. Your fingers feel so good on my skin_. Rachel started to get close to the blonde when she realized what she was doing and backed up. "Santana, hurry up! Quinn and Brittany have finished and we still have to pick some weapons in the armory and hit the arena."

**In the Arena…**

When they arrived to the arena, Mike and Sam were there with the rest of the glee club members.

"Hi, Rachel. Atalanta hasn't returned, so guess who is going to teach the class?" Sam gave her the news, taunting the brunette.

"Why me?" Rachel grumbled.

"Because I have already agreed to help Mike with archery. Chiron is with Mr. D and he will not be able to teach the course today."

_I despise giving classes to newbies, and on top of that, my head is a mess, thanks to my discovered feelings_. "Quinn, Britt, and Santana, please take a spot near to the others." The members and Rachel were occupying a little space in the corner of the arena.

"First, check your armors. Kurt, this is not a fashion show. When you are at camp, you use its t-shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. Go change." The diva spotted the son of Dionysus and decided to play matchmaker. "Blaine will make sure you return with the mandatory attire and proper armor, thanks."

"Demigod or not, she is still annoying."

"I heard that, Mercedes, and some day you will thank the gods for my actions and mannerisms," Rachel snapped back. She signaled them to follow her to table with different swords.

"These swords are called hoplite or phalanx. They are relatively short, powerful, and capable of both slashing and thrusting. They are an integral part in our combat equipment." Rachel put one of the hoplite back on the table and picked a different one. "These are called parazonium and xiphos. They are long daggers, perfect for close combat. Those are called makhaira. They are mounted Greek cavalry curved swords, and that's why they are longest." Rachel looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Puckerman had grabbed a sword. "...And the one that Noah holds in his hand is called Kydonia. Not my favorite sword…you can use it riding a horse or on the ground."

"Enough of the history lesson, let me used my big sword, Rachel." Noah brandished the weapon, making a joke of it. He had positioned the blade in his pants, simulating an erection.

"Noah!" The diva was fuming. "It's important to know the advantages and disadvantages of each type of sword and other weapons in order to choose the one that goes best with us, even if all of us have to handle the basics in the hoplite and bow."

He kept making obscene gestures with the weapon.

_Classic male phallus fixation. V__ery original. _Rachel cleared her throat. "It's not so different from glee. All of us have to know how to sing in harmony, but at the same time we have certain areas where we exceed."

"Anyway, I am keeping the long sword; it goes with my other weapon."

_What is wrong with him? He should be taking this seriously. He is the son of a god, for Zeus's sake!_ "Puck, get a shield and join me please," Rachel said. "Everybody form a circle." The two adolescents were soon in position. "Noah, attack me when you feel ready."

Puck lunged and Rachel blocked him. He tried again and again, but Rachel kept stopping him. Ten minutes later, Rachel had proved her point. "Noah, in this particular case the size doesn't matter. The size of the blade is not a reflection of your manhood." Rachel had made him angry; he threw his shield and started to use both hands in an attempt to increase the force in his strikes.

The Jew boy wanted to put Rachel out of balance. "Puckzilla don't need protection."

Those words made Rachel furious. The diva imagined Quinn's misfortunes: the way Noah had almost ruined her life because of his lies and manipulation; the six weeks she was bullied in the halls due to her pregnancy; her parents' divorce and the tragedy of her miscarriage.

The short brunette submitted to her anger, abandoning her weapons and hitting the boy. When Noah let go of his weapon, Rachel started to use her fists. Nobody was sure in what moment the class had ended and a fist-fight started.

Noah and Rachel were on the floor, kicking and punching, until strong arms pulled Rachel back.

"What's going on here?" Atala had her arms around Rachel, keeping an eye on the enraged boy.

"What the fuck, Rachel?" Noah and Rachel were disheveled, but the boy was bleeding.

"You should use protection. Why didn't you save her from harm?"

Realization hit his eyes and he approached the girl with menace stand. "I didn't force her."

"But that doesn't make you any less guilty. The worst part is that you haven't learned anything. Tell me, Noah, are you selfish enough to make another girl live that inferno?"

He tried to reply but Rachel didn't allow it. "Finn told me about your 'It works 99 percent of the time', how you manipulated her using her insecurities, how you gave her alcohol and didn't use the protection that you had promised her." Rachel's voice started to tremble. "And…the…relief you felt…when she had the accident…. You are not bad person, Noah…but you need to grow up."

He froze for a second then he tried to launch a punch.

Fortunately, the daughter of Hades blocked it, manipulating the shadows around them. "Enough! If you want to fight with her, you will do it in a proper manner, using a sword or your fists in a fair match and not when someone is holding her." Atalanta looked at Rachel disapprovingly. "The same goes for you, not retributions outside the playing field. Unless he attacks and forces your hand."

The son of Hermes squared his shoulders and walked way. Rachel was so mad that she didn't notice that Lauren had been present in the altercation and that the daughter of Ares had followed the boy.

Atalanta saw Lauren's deed, but decided to disregard it. She was convinced that the girl just wanted to make an alliance with Noah in order to tantalize the little diva.

"Ladies and gentlemen, take your hoplites and your shields and pay attention." Atalanta let Rachel go and whispered in her ear, "Little One, stay. It would look worse if you go after chastening a boy about the importance of facing the consequences of his actions."

Atalanta made groups and kept the members too busy to let them ponder about what had happened.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"Class dismissed. Mike, Sam, it;s all yours." The boys had returned and were waiting to use the arena to practice with some of the more advanced demigods. She got close to Mike and spoke in an undertone, "Would you be so kind as to cover us and shut down the gossip?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," Atalanta said, crossing her arms and looking at Mike. "I know how things work around here. I'm older that your, remember?"

"I keep forgetting that," Mike smiled. "No problem."

"Thanks…and Mike?" Atalanta looked at him and then at Tina. "She's single." Rachel's best friend grabbed her by the hand and took her away as the Unholy Trinity observed the friend's interaction.

"Come on, Q. We need to talk." Santana touched her friend's shoulders. "Now."

"I don't want to do it, San."

"It doesn't matter, come on," San said as Britt pulled Quinn toward the Pegasus stables.

**Hades's Cabin…**

Atlanta's place was a windowless cabin made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns and torches that burnt green Greek fire, a heavy door with a skull; inside the place looked like a very creepy and expensive cave with precious metals, bones, and jeweled flowers adorning the walls. There were five cave bedrocks with black duvets, a little library carved from the stone, cabinets, a big bathtub with mineral properties, some tables, a green Greek fire place with puffs, and a Shadow Sculpture of Hades and his wife, Persephone, goddess of springtime, flowers and young life, that encircled in a skeleton forest.

"You're shaking."

"Your cabin is cold," Rachel remarked.

Atala opened a cabinet and handed her a fleece.

"You redecorated," Rachel observed, paying attention to the new sculpture and the flower details.

"I added the flowers and the sculpture to acknowledge my step-mother in my father's realm." Atala sounded solemn.

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"She pardoned my mother years ago and tolerates me. The interior redecoration was the least I could do." She plopped down in one of the puffs. "I'm waiting."

"I don't know where to start..."

"You can start form the beginning, that's always a good option." Atalanta smiled. "However, I want to know about Quinn."

Rachel told her everything: how Quinn got pregnant, her panicking. Her tub scheme made Atalanta laugh for five minutes. Then she told her about the miscarriage, Quinn's downfall in the popularity pyramid, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray's fight that ended in a divorce, how Quinn confessed the truth to Finn, the drama at Regionals, how the two boys made peace, and the afterwords between Noah and Finn.

"Love is complicated. It's so easy to think about love, to talk about love, and to wish for love, but it's not easy to recognize and preserve it, even when we have it in front of us." The daughter of Hades stood up and grabbed some aspirins. "...Although teen love adds a level of complexity beyond my grasp." She swallowed the pills. "May I assume you are interested in courting her?"

"What! …What?" Rachel was shocked.

"Little One, I walked in on you three times." Atalanta shook her head. _We must always look after our friends, even when they are foolish. Especially when they are foolish._

"Are you going to keep reminding me of that?" Rachel groaned.

"Believe me, I don't want to, but you are pushing my hand." _Oops! Hand as in a hand job_. Atalanta chortled for a couple of minutes and then held up one finger. "The first time you had a photograph of Scarlett Johansson." Atalanta held up a second finger. "Then one with Amber Heard." She held up a third finger. "And my favorite one - with two girls from an article in American Cheerleader Magazine."

"Finn was in that photograph."

"True, but Quinn was also there, and Finn doesn't look like Johansson or Heard…. Have you noticed how similar their names are? Quinn, Finn..."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"She is not into girls."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No..."

"Everyone is straight, until they're not. Rachel, don't look at me like that." The little diva was frowning at her. "I look and mostly behave like a teen, but we all know I'm older. I have witnessed more things than you." Atalanta winked at Rachel.

"She is very Catholic."

"A religion she can still practice, but she is also a _grekus,_ and we are pretty open-minded about sexuality, especially your father."

Rachel waited for a thunder echo of disgust or grumbling from her father.

"Sometimes other gods, especially your father, can't hear us clearly from here; this cabin belongs to the Underworld."

"What if she is the daughter of a divinity that has a rivalry with Father?"

"Your father is the Big Kahuna of Olympus. Everybody dislikes their bosses in silence, but wish that their sons or daughters would be able to marry theirs."

"She hates me."

"You're overreacting; she may dislike you, which can be part of Zeus's heritage," Atalanta taunted Rachel, and thunder echoed outside. "Thanks, Rae, now he _is_ paying attention." Thunder echoed again. "Sorry, uncle, sir." The daughter of Hades rolled her eyes. "But leadership, _control-freak-ness, _decency,_ love for dramatic_ _exits_, loyalty, _hunger for power_, sense of duty,_ egomania, _persuasion, _loving being the center of attention,_ and talent, are attributes that not many can admire." She hand-signed the flairs to hide them from Zeus's hearing. "Additionally, the curse also made you detrimental to the person of your affection."

Rachel frowned.

"Rae, my grandmother is Hecate. I have a further comprehension about curses than you."

"Perhaps you are right, but our love is unworkable. It can't be."

"That's what everyone thinks about our friendship. Do I have to remind you that against the odds your best friend is a daughter of Hades? Besides, _love _defies logic and conquers all, _supposedly,_" Atalanta muttered the last word and Rachel noticed a glint of sadness in her friend's hazel orbs. "_Manos a la obra_. Let's talk with Blaine, Sam, and Britt, and get your girl." _(Get to work...)_

"Brittany?"

"Duh! You need someone from inside."

Rachel smiled. _She is right. I won't give up without a fight…. Quinn, be prepared to fall in love…and who knows? Maybe later we will be able to help Atalanta._

**Mythology Gleektionary**

**Aerokinesis**: it is the ability to manipulate air. It is one of the four elements that make up Atmokinesis.

**Atmokinesis**: The ability to control the weather. It is an ability that the children of Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon/Neptune, and the Anemoi possess.

**Electrokinesis: **it is the ability to mentally and/or physically manipulate and control electric currents and static electricity (Zeus/Jupiter children).

**Induced Fear: **children of Hades radiate intense fear and death like their father**.**

**Argus: **he is s the one hundred-eyed security guard at Camp Half-Blood. Argus was created by Hera and he was her servant.

**Harpies**: (meaning "snatcher") winged spirits of sudden, sharp gusts of wind. They were known as the hounds of Zeus and were dispatched by the god to snatch away (harpazô) people and things from the earth. Sudden, mysterious disappearances were often attributed to the harpies.

**The Big House: **is a large, sky-blue house which serves as the main administrative building at Camp Half-Blood.

**Umbrakinesis: **it is the control over darkness and shadow for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in it.(Hades/Pluto children)

**Geokinesis:** it is the ability to control the earth - levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. It also included the capacity to create earth tremors, etc.(Hades/Pluto children)

**Elysium Fields: **it is a paradise for the dead located in the Underworld.

**Praetor: **a Roman commander of an army during the time of Ancient Rome. There can only be two praetors per legion that act as the leaders in all of the legion's affairs, including battles. The only known surviving legion is the Twelfth Legion Fulminata.

**Hecate: **she is the daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria. Hecate is the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy and dogs. She is also the goddess of the Mist and represents the dark side of the moon, or the Harvest Moon. Hecate is associated with many things including childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change.

**Additional Notes:**

**Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze,** and **Imperial Gold** are magical metals capable of absorbing or destroying the very essence of monsters and injuring Gods, Titans and Giants.

**Stygian Iron,** unlike Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, only deities from the Underworld and their demigod children can use it. The Stygian ironit can harm both mortals and immortals alike. When seen, it is shown to scare monsters even more than the other two metals, possibly because the essence is absorbed into the blade, which prevents the monster from going back into Tartarus to reform. It also appears to have a significant effect on ghosts and creatures from the Underworld.

**The Underworld,** also referred to as hell and Hades. It's where the souls of dead people go when they die. The Underworld is divided into various sections: Judgment Pavilion, Fields of Punishment, Fields of Asphodel, Elysian Fields, Isles of the Blest, Tartarus, Hades's Palace, Pershepone Gardens, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Big thanks to Klaine-4ever-99 for being my beta

**FABERRY-FABERRY-((4))-FABERRY-FABERRY**

**-4-**

**Greek Mythology…**

Greek Mythology was a nightmare for Rachel; she could feel Quinn and Santana stare for what she did to Noah. The worst part was that the little brunette regretted it, but she also believed the boy deserved the beating. Rachel could hear her friends' words in her head…

"...Made an effort to not kill Puck...", "The dude is a prick, but you need two to make the nasty thing...", "He didn't rape her...", "He exploited her insecurities and used them to his advantage, we have done the same with friends and foes...", "Hermes's children are full of trickery...", "Violence is not the answer...", "You should apologize...", "There are other ways to teach him a lesson", "Do it for her, prove to her you're a better person..."

The class ended and Rachel was going to escape when Santana spoke to her.

"Berry."

"Not now, Santana." Rachel passed straight by her, trying to catch up with the Jew boy. "Noah, wait."

He looked at her with hate, respect, and fear. "What do you want?" His arms crossed over his chest.

"Noah, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have punched you. The endeavors between two people shouldn't remain like that. Quinn is perfectly capable to defend herself; my actions were the result of my own inability to help her and my own frustration with your conduct. I expect that our fellowship would not be impacted in a negative form. I also expect that you understand. I clearly believe you deserve a sanction of some kind, even if that retribution was over-reacting."

"I forgive you if you speak with Lauren. I don't want to watch those videos again, she has ruined me for unprotected sex." Puckerman turned away and stared to walk.

"It could be worse," Sam grunted.

"She was pretty eloquent and decent," Blaine said.

"Boys, don't encourage her," Atala protested, appearing out of nowhere between Rachel and the boys. "Sometimes I think you ramble on purpose to confuse your listeners and get away with anything you want," the girl told Rachel.

"Sadly, most of the time, it doesn't work," Rachel said. "I didn't understand the part concerning Lauren."

"Lauren followed him. I thought she wanted to make an alliance with him but she made him watch birth videos of Satyrs, Centaurs, and other entities." Atalanta's scorned look made her friends laugh. "It wasn't funny. The poor guy was in a catatonic state when I found him."

"He deserved it for what he did to Quinn." Rachel jumped and blinked twice. Quinn was in front of her. _Was she listening? What should I do? What should I say?_

"Cat got your tongue, Berry?" Santana smirked. _Great! The Unholy Trinity heard the whole exchange. Wait! Why am I intimidated? My friends are at my side and Brittany is too. Do something, you idiot!_

Rachel leaned in close to Santana. Their eyes locked and she said, "_No, Santana, ninguna gatita se ha comido mi lengua, aún." __(No, Santana, any little pussy hasn't eaten my tongue, yet.)_ Rachel took a step back and winked at Quinn. _Take that, Lopez! I am no longer at your mercy_.

The Latina couldn't believe what had happened. _And to be completely honest, why didn't I become so bold?_

"Since when do you speak-?"

"Spanish?" Rachel completed the question. "Atalanta has been teaching me for years. I have a terrible accent, but I am not that bad, am I?" Rachel asked as Blaine gasped, and my own Latin bestie was biting her hand in an attempt to control her laughter. "Santana, Britt, Quinn, how can I help you?" the little diva asked them with complete confidence.

Santana was still trying to recover when Quinn broke the silence. "I want to ask you about Puck, but you already answered my question." _Here it comes, the complaint. _"Thank you. I never thought someone would do that for me." _What? _ "I also liked what you said to Puck. Thank you, Rachel." Quinn hugged Rachel, making the latter flush.

"You're welcome, I mean it." Rachel's voice was so soft and caring that it made Quinn blush. _Control yourself, Berry_.

"Girls, we'd better get going. We have forty minutes left to grab a snack and stretch for Tracking Skills," Blaine announced, saving her friend for further embarrassment.

"And I thought that Cheerleader Camp with Coach Sylvester was tough," Santana growled.

**Dinner Time…**

The rest of the activities went well. Rachel and her friends, with the help of Brittany, made a whole plan to woo Quinn, and the goddess Iris claimed Kurt.

Hummel had a panic attack, which Rachel founded ironic. _Rainbows, pegasuses, messages, and that crazy ability to make the most estrange garments and colors combine. I have known his mother in person and he is lucky. The goddess is eccentric, but in a very good way._

After Rachel's reassurance about how amazing his mother was, the boy's panic diminished. _I love her products. Lady Iris has a chain store called Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles, the best vegan yodels I have ever eaten_. The little diva made a sign at Blaine.

Blaine caught the message and escorted Kurt to Iris's cabin. "Kurt, let me help you move your things from Hermes's to your mom's cabin. You are going to love its colors."

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"Rach, he is so cute and so self-confident. He told me about the bullies in the school and how after he found a safe haven in Dalton, he decided to return to McKinley and confront his tormentors…." Blaine was telling Rachel. "He is planning on dumping his boyfriend."

"I'm not surprised; Sebastian didn't defend him from the manticore or whatever thing he was seeing. Besides, Smythe isn't exactly the nicest guy you'll meet; he's crass, unbelievably selfish, and promiscuous," Rachel whispered. "I think that Kurt found out about his indiscretions." Rachel caught a spark of hope in Blaine's eyes. The diva felt contempt for Sam and Blaine; the two boys had golden opportunities to win Mercedes's and Kurt's hearts.

The horn blew and Rachel and Blaine marched to the pavilion.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns, and a central fire burned. Each cabin had their own table and only on weekends could the demigods sit wherever they wanted.

_A recently privileged Sam's earned this for us. Thank the gods Sam thought about that because Atala, Mike, Blaine, and I were too occupied thinking in other regards, like being acknowledged from our fathers; our polis; the cabins for the minor gods; a place for Hades in Olympus Council, etc. As the only daughter of Zeus in Camp Half-Blood, I have to sit alone in a big table five days a week, which is gloomy and boring._

Mr. D, the god Dionysus, was sitting with Chiron, his son, Blaine, and some satyrs in the twelfth table. The god used to be chivalrous and handsome - really, really handsome. Nymphs and mortals used to look at him praying he'd look back, but through the years, he became chubby and grumpy.

Rachel and the other demigods, with the exceptions of Blaine and Atalanta, regarded him with disfavor. _Blaine doesn't have an option - the god is his father. However, I can't understand why Atalanta admires him…. She says that nobody gets him, and ever since she was a child, her favorite hero and god has always been Mr. D…. Crazy, right?_

Dionysus spoke when he stood up, "I suppose I better said hello to all you brats…. Well, hello." He sipped his Diet Coke then continued, "Our Activities Director, Chiron, has announced that the next Catch the Flag will be on Friday, and the Chariot Race will take place on Saturday morning. Try not to die, but if you do…well…less work for all of us. Personally, I could care less! Also, I should tell you that we have some new campers."

Mr. D looked at Rachel. "I expected better for one of my legacies Raquel Cherry, bringing more spoiled children..." Then he looked at Atalanta. "And you… Why am I not surprised of your behavior, Amaranta Baileys? You have always been a trouble-maker, bringing in demigods, and you know I dislike demigods on general principle."

_I am furious! Nine years and he still can't say my name, and what about Atalanta? She has been a hero longer; but Zeus forgives. Someone calls him 'The Wine Dude', because he wants to blast everyone around._

"Oh! I almost forgot. Mercedes Jones." All eyes were on her. "Come here." Mercedes stood up and got closer to him. "You belong to this table. Say hi to your brother, Blaine."

Rachel spat out her beverage.

"Do you have a problem, Ranielle Pumpking?" Mr. D. asked.

"No, sir," Rachel said.

"Where I was - Oh dear! I remember. Mercedes, I'm your mother."

Lauren coughed and Dionysus's eyes started to glow.

"Pardon me, Lord Dionysus. Wrong pipe," Lauren panicked.

The god composed himself. "Like I was saying. Your father was a fine young man, and I was in this experimental phrase...again…. Like the one I had with Ampelos." Mr. D. had dreamy eyes. "Anyway, to avoid confusions, you can call me Father."

Rachel's eyes widened. _I didn't see that coming_.

Mercedes was horrified. Her legs were shaking, and all the color from her face was gone. Blaine stood up and helped her sit down next to him.

"I relied upon your maturity." Mr. D. looked fixedly at all the campers, pausing longer at Atalanta and Rachel.

Atala gave Rachel a quick look and rose from her seat. "Greetings, Mercedes Jones, daughter of Dionysus."

Rachel copied her friend and soon all the tables were following their lead. _Two daughters of the Power Three have made a statement: "Mess with Jones and her particular conception and we will kick your asses". We couldn't have given her better back-up._

**Friday…**

Four days have passed since the members arrived, and one since Hephaestus and Hecate recognized Artie and Tina. Everyone was happy for Artie when they found out that with the help from his siblings, he will have durable robotic legs. All of them were dealing with the changes pretty well.

"Rachel, can I come in?" Quinn was standing in the door of Rachel's cabin.

"Please, Quinn, come in. You are always welcome." Rachel was doing the final touches for the Cabin Inspection.

"I didn't imagine it looking like this," the blonde scrutinized the cabin.

Rachel's cabin was a giant marble white box with columns, polished bronze doors that shimmered like a hologram, and had lightning bolts streaking down them. Inside, the walls were decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts; the dome-shaped ceiling was the most amazing starry sky you could dream of. With every night, different constellations gleamed with a particularly strong light. There was no furniture, except for five golden eagle's alcoves with multiple magical drawers. _If you have watched Mary Poppins, you have a good idea of what I'm talking about._ The back wall had an artistic relief, representing Zeus defending Mount Olympus and vanquishing Thypoon. In the middle of the cabin, a kind of lightning rod with the form of Zeus's master lightning bolt was attracting electrical discharges.

"It's pretty impressive, even without the colossal statue of Zeus in the middle. It's a shame that an '_accident_' damaged it." _What? Don't judge me! Try to sleep with the giant figure of your father menacing with his bolt giving messages to everyone that gets inside! 1)'Kid, do something wrong and I blast you,' 2)'Don't forget, I am the boss,' 3)'Demigods: be aware of me, respect my rule and my children, or be reduced to crispy food.' "_Sometimes I love Dionysus's cabin - no father statue anywhere," Quinn murmured.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that the ceiling is dazzling."

"Yes, it is beautiful, so full of stars. Now, I comprehend your obsession with stars-"

Quinn was admiring the constellations. "Is that the Kneeling Man?"

"Yep. And that's my half-brother, Heracles, and those over there are the Perseids or Perseus. The one behind them is Sagittarius, named after the centaur hero, Crotus. Becoming a constellation is a great honor. My father reminds me of that every day."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure."

"Yeah. If I can't belong to the sky, at least I will be admired in another way. Like you said, 'no pressure'," Rachel laughed nervously. "The Fabrays aren't the only ones with child expectations."

Quinn made an effort to grin, but instead started to sob.

"Hey…" Rachel got close to the blonde and placed her hand on top of Quinn's. "Come here." Rachel led her to her alcove. _Reminding her of her stupid father - well done, Berrybondhead_. "Please, Quinn, stop crying. I promise, I will never make you cry again." Rachel touched the blonde's cheeks with her fingertips, wiping her tears.

"You have never caused me pain, Rachel, I was the one who bullied you for years."

"Nonsense. I instigated your afflictions when I told Finn the truth, when I took him away from you, but most importantly, when I failed to be at your side when you needed someone." Rachel squeezed the blonde's hand. "Tell me, Quinn, how that could be less important than harsh words and slushies."

"I pushed you away." Quinn frowned.

"I should've tried harder." Rachel reached in the back pocket of her jeans and offered Quinn a tissue. "Quinn, don't frown, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile." The brunette's words and her boldness did the trick and Quinn gave her a smile.

"Rachel Berry, a charmer. Who knew?" Quinn teased.

"Atalanta, but probably because she taught me how." Rachel was oblivious of her distasteful face. "Quinn, why did you cry?"

"My parents have not claimed me. Am I not worthy?" Her words were full of pain. "Maybe Russell was right..." Quinn started to weep.

"Quinn, listen to me. Until recently, many demigods weren't claimed at all. My friends and I changed that. Give the gods some time - they work around the clock. I'm not going to lie to you, they also break their promises and rules, but it has been a while since that happened, so they will be claiming the rest of you soon. Trust me."

"You promise?"

"Are you kidding me? You are very special, Quinn. Your mom or dad is going to be happy to claim you. In fact, I think that you are going to end up being the daughter of an important deity. After all, you are." Rachel squeezed her hand again. "If you are patient, I will show you something marvelous that will erase your doubts."

Sam and Blaine entered the cabin to start the weekly Cabin Inspection. "Hello, gorgeous," Blaine said, and started to check the cabin.

**Capture the Flag…**

Red Team: Hades, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Nemesis, and Dionysus

Blue Team: Zeus, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Nike, and Apollo

"So, Rae," Atala said. "What's up? Are you excited for Capture the Flag?"

"Of course I am. I can't wait for the Blue Team to claim victory." Rachel smirked.

"Your overconfidence is hilarious."

"Don't you ever get tired of your sarcasm? Besides, strategy conquers all, and we have Athena's children."

"Hey, sarcasm is more than a word, it's a life style. A life style that needs to be practiced to accomplice perfection," Atalanta remarked. Rachel rolled her eyes. "And your assumption about the children of Athena is incorrect. Athena's campers are not the only ones who put importance into strategizing." Atalanta smirked. "Talking about strategies, congratulations with the blonde. It's good to know our contributions have been helpful."

"I'm not confident about my boldness..."

"Are you kidding me? It has been perfect, believe me. When I was your age, my shyness didn't get me anywhere. If I had been more gallant, maybe I would still have my arm, my dignity, and the curse wouldn't have come into being," Atalanta said. "Sorry..."

"Do you want to-?"

"Talk about it? Who's being sarcastic now?" Atala smiled at her friend. "Focus on winning your girl, and this game," she said.

Rachel could see her friend wasn't telling her something important, but the diva knew better, so she let it go. "Okay, good luck." Rachel grinned and approached her team.

"Berry, problems in paradise?" Santana smirked. "I never pictured you for a player."

"Santana, shut up! She is my best friend!" the diva remarked

"Good, because Quinn deserves better than a cheater dwarf. Damn it! She deserves better than a dwarf."

"Santana." Rachel got close to the fierce Latina. "I will let your insults pass, because I know you are concerned for Quinn, but the next time you call me an inveigler, you will be in the infirmary for months." Rachel – _accidentally _– sort of electrocuted her.

"I just hope my parent is Ares," Santana said as she walked to join the team.

Rachel's team was winning. The Nike kids trapped Demeter campers in the middle of the river; Ares, Hermes and two Apollo sons had Atala surrounded in a place_. I hate that she doesn't shadow-travel when we are playing, ergo she would not sneak past our guards and take the flag…. She's probably going easy on them with her swords._

The Aphrodite campers where charm-speaking the Apollo's, but the last were wearing earplugs, a clever suggestion of Athena's children; the others were fighting around, and I was inches from the flag when-

"Beautiful."

"Stunning."

"You look like a supermodel."

"Sanny, you are breathtaking."

Santana had been claimed for Aphrodite. Almost everyone was drooling over Lopez. _Including me..._

Blaine took the opportunity, ran through two campers and…

"Red team wins!" Chiron announced. _Not that many of us were listening._

**Friday Fireworks…**

Atala, Britt, and Quinn were sitting in a remote spot of the beach, waiting for the victory fireworks. The diva was trying her best to be a gentleman - or gentlewoman - so she made a stop in the kitchens, and was carrying hot cocoa and a couple of blankets for Quinn.

"What the hell are you gaping at, Man Hands?" Santana snapped while huffing and puffing like a super model in a middle of a violent outburst.

Currently, the embellished Santana Lopez was cursing in Spanish.

"_Y yo pensaba que tenia un problema por maldecir.__ ¿Dime, besas a tu madre con esa boca?_" But Atlala wasn't scared of Santana. _("And here I was thinking _I _have a cursing problem. Tell me, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?")_

"_¡Jódete!_" _("Fuck you!")_

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Atala asked, smirking. "If I were you, I would try to be more polite. Now you belong to the Barbie House, and pink dolls don't use bad words." Atalanta started to hum Barbie Girl by Aqua.

Rachel begged, "Atalanta, be nice." Then she turned towards Santana. "Don't despair, Lopez, the fashion automatons need someone like you with more fire inside. Besides, it's not like you have to stop being a bitch."

Quinn gave the most beautiful belly laugh I've ever heard.

"What I don't get is that if you are a daughter of Love, why are you waiting so long to be with Britt?" Atalanta remarked.

The couple started to discuss, and Rachel could see her friend grin when Santana ran to catch Britt. _She got rid of her on purpose. I love her_.

She said only to Rachel, "Well, my deed is done." Atala stood up. "Chiron wants me to travel to Camp Jupiter tomorrow. Rachel, you will need a new partner, and don't worry, I will see if Finn has arrived safely." The daughter of Hades scratched her head. "But before that, I need to undo my mischief." The girl walked away with the mission of finding the fighting couple.

"Shit, I can't count on her now," the diva whined.

"I can be your partner. We're already are a team and I'm a good rider." Quinn sipped her hot chocolate.

"Quinn, it's too dangerous. I don't doubt your physical capabilities, but the races have left four deaths and twenty six mutilations in the last couple of years."

"You don't trust me." Her voice sounded broken.

_For Poseidon's Horses! Why does everything have to be so complicated? _"Of course I do." Rachel touched Quinn's face and met her eyes. "Tomorrow, we are going to beat the others." _Please, Father, for the few times I have asked you something: take care of Quinn._

The blonde leaned in towards Rachel. "Are we going to use the blankets?" The taller girl was cold.

Rachel put the blankets around them. Quinn smiled and tossed her head; Rachel smiled back and they instantly drew closer.

"Rachel, are you interested in me?"

_What the Hades! I shouldn't have been so obvious. Don't panic! Say something! "_Yes, I'm always concerned for my fellow campers' well-being..." Rachel said, and Quinn moved away almost immediately. _Don't be a coward. Remember Atala's advice. _Rachel took the blonde's hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. "I misspoke. I really like you, Quinn."

"Rachel, I-"

"Before you speak, please listen." Rachel put a finger to Quinn's mouth "The curse misguides me, but not entirely. I have always been drawn to you, Quinn. I don't want to unsettle you or make you feel uncomfortable. If you don't wish for my courtship, I will follow your request and back off, but if you give me a chance, I promise you, Quinn, that I will show you that love is more than four letters mumbled at convenience. I will give you what both of us have been craving...

Rachel knelt in front of Quinn and continued, "…I will be the person who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep; who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on... The one who will show you the real meanings of love, passion, adoration, and devotion."

When Rachel stood up, she saw Santana and Britt walking hand-in-hand towards them, while Quinn was avoiding her eyes. Rachel didn't want them to see her teary eyes, so she forced herself to smile. "Goodnight, Quinn." Rachel chose the path contrary to the one taken by the cheerleaders and ran towards the cabins without paying attention.

_CRASH!_

Rachel bumped into something; scrolls, a body, and a black toga were on the floor.

"What the Hades, Rae!? _Maldición_, look at the toga..." The piece of garment was covered in dirt. "Well, in any case, the scrolls are fine." Atalanta was kneeling on the floor, picking up the scrolls. She hadn't seen her friend's despair. "So, Rae, why are you here instead of with the pretty blonde? Didn't my scheme buy you some time alone?" When Atala turned her head toward Rachel, her smile disappeared.

Atalanta threw her belongings and engulfed her friend. "_Pequeña, no llores._" _("Little One, don't cry.")_

Rachel sniffed and pointed at her friend's possessions. "Your things."

"They are not more important than you."

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"She said what!?" Santana couldn't believe it. "I thought she had something with _la chica muerte_." _("...the dead girl.")_

Brittany elbowed her. "San!" the taller blonde scolded her girlfriend. "I don't see the problem in dating Rachel." The two other girls looked at her in disbelief. "Let's see…" Britt put her hand across her chin and tapped her forefinger against her lips as if in deep thought. "She isn't ugly, she is popular, which is important to you. She isn't stupid; she isn't scary tall, so that gives you the prefect angle to kiss - bye-bye to neck pain. She can't leave you pregnant…" Britt kept tapping her chin. "She has improved her taste of clothes; she is sincere; she loves you; she will become someone important, famous, and rich in the future-"

"She's a_ girl_."

"So?" Britt frowned. "Live a little."

"What about my parents?"

"What about them? One of them slept with a god or goddess when they were married, they don't have the moral high ground. One of both of your parents are hypocrites," Brittany stated. "Plus, you're a demigod, and demigods are not limited to mortal rules…. Also, Greeks were famous for their homosexuality; Rachel's father Zeus has had many lovers, which included women and men, and he is the King of Olympus and the other gods…that gives you a free pass."

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Rachel had wept until she fell asleep in Atala's arms, but she couldn't rest in Morpheus's dreamland; her dreams were haunted by Quinn, and one of them made her wake up in a scream.

_Quinn was surrounded by fire. The blaze was too strong for me to get close. Her clothes caught a spark and she started to burn. I was galloping to her; I was no longer human. I jumped the fence of flames and knocked her over._

**Chariot Race…**

The Hermes counselor wasn't happy with Atala's absence; the three cabins had made an alliance and he didn't want to lose. He decided that Chris was the most suitable person to take her place.

_I have been avoiding Quinn all morning. After yesterday, I'm terrified of what she has to say about my feelings for her. Thanks the gods Camp is free of slushie machines._

Rachel was readying her chariot with Chris when she spotted Quinn with Santana and Britt. The smaller blonde looked horrible, black shadows were under her green eyes.

Britt came close to Rachel and put a hand on the diva's shoulder. "Go to her, we spoke all night."

Rachel walked toward Quinn and Britt dragged Santana away, giving them space.

Quinn was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "You shouldn't love me, not after everything I've done to you. I'm not a good person, Rachel. We are not good to each other."

"Can I ask why?"

"I can give you a million of reasons..."

Rachel could barely work air in and out of her lungs. _Fuck! I want to vomit…. Wait, if I'm going to vomit, I want to do it over Aphrodite._

"…But what you said yesterday made me doubt them," Quinn said.

Rachel felt her heart flip in her chest. She wanted to say something back, but Chiron blew the racing horn and she had to get going.

Quinn grabbed the diva's wrist. "Be careful." She kissed Rachel on the check.

Rachel walked to the starting line. After her encounter with Quinn, Rachel had her doubts about controlling the chariot, and her doubts increased when she noticed the horses. "Chris, what's going on with the horses? They look agitated."

"...The horses…? Nothing…you are imagining things. They're alright." The boy was too occupied checking the weapons to take notice.

Rachel was going to protest when the horn announced that the race was beginning, and all the chariots sprinted forward.

The Hephaestus-Hecate-Apollo cabin pulled ahead, as did Rachel's team; the Ares-Nemesis team was behind Rachel's chariot, but not for long. They caught them, and Lauren from Ares's team started to spare with Chris. The son of Hermes tried his best, but Lauren hit the diva in her shoulder and she let go the reins for a second.

After the blow perpetrated by Lauren, the team Hermes-Zeus were left behind. The teams ahead started to fight and throw arrows and Greek fire to the teams following them.

"Hold on!" Rachel yelled to Chris. The horses were not responding. _Now I'm certain that something is wrong with them. _Iris and Athena's trios ran past Rachel's chariot.

Chris, who was holding on for dear life, yelled, "Rae, stop! I did give something to the horses!"

_I knew it_. Rachel started to pull off when she saw Ares's chariot on fire and out of control.

"Get out!" Lauren had screamed before her chariot crashed with Athena's, which collided with Iris's. Demigods started to panic and shout.

Rachel turned around and saw a flaming chariot going toward Quinn. _For the love of the Olympians! _"Quinn!" Rachel lost track of what was happening.

Chris flew through the air. The stallions went in super speed. A burning chariot clashed into Rachel's horses and pieces rushed to the ground, but the horses weren't dead…. Half-Bloods were on the floor and Quinn was hurt. Part of her body burned, and the blonde wasn't breathing.

_The water, take her to the water,_ a voice said in Rachel's head_. When you have been dealing with monsters, gods, titans, and other mythological creatures, you learn that if you are hearing voices, you don't have to worry, it is not schizophrenia… And you probably have to follow or ponder their instructions. _Rachel examined her chariot. _When did someone buy _indestructible equines!? _Not important, you can transport Quinn…. Just move your ass, woman!_

Rachel lifted Quinn, placed her in the chariot, and practically ignored all the shouts around her.

"Go!" the diva ordered, and the horses sped up.

The blonde and the brunette arrived to the river and the equines ran into the stream; the water enveloped Quinn, new skin replacing the burned one. Most of her wounds were closing.

Quinn came back to consciousness. "You saved me." A big trident made of water was floating above her head.

_For Zeus's sake! Really, Quinn is the daughter of my father's brother? _"I will always do my best to keep you safe, Quinn Fabray, daughter of Poseidon."

"Poseidon?"

"Quinn," Rachel said, pointing._ I don't have anything against my uncle. Unfortunately, my sire doesn't feel the same…. My father can go to Tartarus, I still have a chance. My father's prejudices are his problem, not mine._

Quinn looked up to see the sign as one of the horses started to neigh.

"Poseidon." said Balios the horse. "Earth-shaker, storm-bringer, father of horses. HAIL, Quinn, daughter of the Sea God… I don't want to sound imposed, but could you tell your friend to let go of Xhantos? My brother hates heroes, after what happened with Achilles; also, he wants to groom the genital of the _chariot dope pusher._"

"Brother! ...Why? …How...? …Horses…can…can't talk," Quinn stumbled over her words

"Quinn, are you feeling okay? Wait! I have some ambrosia in my pocket, here, take it!" Rachel's voice sounded desperate.

"Yes, we can talk…you are the ones that don't have the capacity to understand us, that is not our problem…. Besides, you are daughter of Poseidon and you can understand us," the horse snorted. "Are you going to tell your friend or not?" Bailos squealed. "He would tell her himself, but he doesn't speak with humans anymore."

"But you said that only children of Poseidon can speak with you?" Quinn remarked.

"Hera granted Xhantos human speech, but he had the great idea of speaking some truths to Achilles and the dude revenged. My brother has never been the same," said Balios.

"Okay." Quinn nodded. "Rachel, cut the reins of the stallions," Quinn requested.

Rachel cut them. "Thanks for your help," the brunette acknowledged the horse. _I'm not a genius, but I not a moron either. In any case, I guessed that Quinn was having a conversation with the horse or horses._

"He is saying that they came to my aid, because father sent them." Quinn informed Rachel and added, "Did you know about this?"

"About the horses speaking?" Quinn arched her eyebrow and Rachel sighed. "I forgot…sorry." Rachel looked ashamed. "Your father created horses."

One of the stallions went away and the other walked with the two girls to the field.

**Infirmary…**

"How long do I have to be here?"

"Another forty minutes, Chrion wants to be sure you're okay," Rachel said.

"I didn't want to offend his race," Quinn grumbled. The girl had one nasty bruise on her back and an egg bump on the back of her head. The stallion had kicked twice. "I was in shock about my father and his horse transformation."

"Yes, the gods tends to experiment sex in all forms. If it helps you out, Atalanta encountered Arion a few times, and she holds him in high regard. Your brother is very loyal and gallant…. He also loves to use profane language, but that can be endearing sometimes," Rachel smiled.

"It's weird," Quinn pouted.

"You will get used to our uncommon kindred."

"Really?" Quinn's pout vanished and her face lit up at the new, encouraging information.

"Nope…sorry," Rachel admitted, and smiled again as Quinn moped. "Here comes the airplane," Rachel fed her ambrosia pudding.

Quinn blushed. "I'm not a toddler."

"But you are loving it," Rachel flirted with her. "How does it taste?" the brunette asked and added, "Wait! I think I know the answer. Does it tastes like Mo's Milk Chocolate Bacon Bar?" Rachel asked playfully.

"I'm _not_ obsessed with bacon," Quinn glared and then chuckled. "Okay, maybe I am, but this tastes like my mom's whoopie pies. She used to make them when I was a child."

"A happy memory, then. I guess I will have to ask Mrs. Fabray for the recipe." The diva fed her another spoonful. "What is your general opinion about the act of sneaking out?" Rachel left the plate over the bedside table, gave Quinn a quick kiss in the forehead, took her hand, and pulled the blonde out from the bed.

"Be careful, I just got a contusion."

Rachel made a quick inspection. "The ambrosia cured you and the five minutes has passed." The brunette pulled her again. "Shh! Don't make a sound." The two girls jumped out of the window.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"Do you remember our conversation in my cabin? I promised to show you something. It's a surprise, and, well, to be honest… I'm not sure if you will like it…. Maybe surprise is not the accurate word… I'm not even sure if you will like it, but I'm certain it will answer some questions…."

"Rachel, you're rambling." Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Sorry." _Uncle, don't get mad if I want to kiss her_. Rachel took a golden drachma and dropped it in the permanent rainbow near the Juniper tree. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Judy Fabray in Lima, Ohio."

The image of an older version of Quinn appeared in a very familiar living room. _What is Judy Fabray doing in my house?_

"Quinn?" Judy was sitting between a white man with glasses and a dark one.

"Mom." The happiness in Quinn's eyes made Rachel smile.

"It's okay." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "Mrs Fabray, Dad, Daddy."

"Rae, how are you? Are the others safe? Did you kill Atalanta? Are you angry with me?"

"Nothing else you want to add, daddy?" Rachel smiled wryly while everyone else started cackling. "I'm fine; as far as I know everyone is fine; Atalanta is alive; and at the beginning, I was really angry with you two…blood, really? ...However, I'm very grateful now."

Hiram punched LeRoy. "See? Chiron didn't lie to us."

"Mmm… Dad, Daddy, I don't want to be rude, but I think Quinn and her mom need some time alone."

"Take care and say hi to grandpa," said Hiram.

"I will give him your regards," Rachel stated. _Like Mr. D gives a damn._

"We love you, and please follow Atala's advice, and don't give up with you-know-who."

_How the Hades does he know? _Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"I won't. I love you." Rachel gave Quinn two more drachmas. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance again, Mrs. Fabray. And please, don't worry for Quinn, I will keep her safe." Rachel looked at Quinn. "I will wait for you in the blueberry bush." The brunette leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Have I earned a date with a captivating, amazing, and gorgeous blonde?" Rachel asked and turned around.

Rachel left Quinn with a pretty pink color on the tips of her ears.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Rachel was waiting for Quinn when she saw Britt.

"Rach, I need your help," the dancer said and dragged the brunette away.

"How can I help you, Britt? You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"No, silly, I'm fine. San has a problem." Britt stopped in front of the stables. "She is inside. She's hiding."

"Is this a prank?" Rachel asked suspiciously. "Because now that I know San is a demigod, retaliations are permitted."

"She knows. I told Santana that you will kick her ass, but don't worry, it's not a prank." Britt shook her head in amusement and crossed the doors of the stables. "Rach is here."

"Hobbit, come here."

"San, you need to be nice if you want her help."

"Man Hands, you better come in here or I'm going Lima Heights Adjacent-"

Rachel could hear the voice of Santana.

"San!" Britt reprimanded her girlfriend.

Rachel chuckled and went inside; she spotted the Latina and started to laugh. "Oh My gods!"

"Britt," the Latina pouted. "She's laughing." The taller brunette's face was white, her cheeks were adorned by two red hearts, her right eye was surrounded by little hearts, her left one had a design that simulated an arrow, her mouth was bright red, and two small circles were adorning the extremes of her mouth. Her eyebrow had been exaggerated with black pencil and the tip of her nose was red.

"You're a clown, San. That's normal, clowns love to make folks laugh," the blonde said with a wicked smile and joined the diva.

After hearing Britt, Rachel's laugher increased.

"Come on, it's not funny." Santana was tapping the floor with her foot in annoyance.

"For Zeus! She also made you use the shoes of shame!" Rachel said, pointing at the shoes "Doropez, we need to find you a Chihuahua for Toto."

Santana was using curling-toe red slippers covered in glitter with mismatched heels, giant bows, and flashing LEDs that detected motion.

"I don't know how she did it," Santana said, sitting on the floor and failing in her attempt to remove the hideous footwear. "The makeup is water proof or something." Santana's voice was revealing her humiliation and confusion. The Latina was seconds away from crying.

Rachel and Britt ceased their laughter.

"You are a sexy clown." The dancer had her girlfriend in her arms. "Can I tell you a secret?" Britt caressed her girlfriend. "Sometimes I get turned on by girl clowns. The last time I went to my cousin's party, I couldn't stop myself from escaping to the bathroom and masturbating."

"Is that the reason you want me to hire a clown for your birthday?" Santana asked.

"Not just any clown, I want the clown from my cousin's party. She's not as hot as you, but I thought we could have a threesome."

"Too much information, Britt. You've reveled sexual fantasies that I didn't want to be aware of. Do you need a private moment?" Rachel wanted to run.

"No. Look, Berry, you have to help me. I want to remove the stupid makeup and these shoes and then kick that bitch-ass." Santana added, "Don't worry, Britt, we can play sexy clown later. I think I saw an erotic clown costume on our favorite sex toy site."

Rachel didn't want to know more of their sexual adventures, so she decided to redirect the conversation. "Let's go to my cabin and then to Aphrodite's. I will interchange my designer boots for the returning of your appearance; you are lucky that she doesn't dare to use her charm-speak on me."

"What?" Santana asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Charm-speak is a type of hypnotism or persuasion in which it allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. If I were another person and went to trade with her, you would look the same and I would end up without the boots and with her promise to not use her ability on you for a while."

"Would you do that for me? Those boots look expensive."

"To answered your question: yes, I would do it for you and for the other campers. You are correct, the boots _are_ expensive. They are Louis Vuitton 2005-2006 collection, their price is around $2,000 to $3,500."

"What is your shoe size?" Santa asked with greed in her brown eyes.

"It depends..."

"On?" Santana inquired, picturing herself with the boots. _They would look amazing with my red dress_

"…On how long you want to wear your new look and clean the cabin with a pink toothbrush," Rachel answered nonchalantly.

Santana had imagined her future over the rule of Drew, and realization hit her. "Hobbit, I'm never going to forget this." The girl got close to Rachel and grabbed the diva by the shoulder in a gratitude gesture.

"Good, because you are going to help me."

"With Quinn?"

"That would be nice, Santana; however, you need to stop Drew and become the new Aphrodite counselor. You can be cruel, but she can be cruel on another level." Rachel frowned in disgust.

"Rach, why can't she use her ability with you?" Britt asked, interested in what the daughter of Zeus had said.

"Two words," Rachel held up two fingers. "Atalanta Bailleres." Rachel turned and started to walk toward the cabins. "We also have to visit Hecate's cabin, they can help Santana learn how to speak Charmspeak or how to become immune to it."

"Why do they help us?" Britt asked as she followed the girl, pulling her girlfriend by the hand.

"The same two words, and before you ask me, she gave me the boots." Rachel turned her head to look at the Cheerios. "She comes from a wealthy family. You can google her last name."

**Mythology Gleektionary:**

**Arion: **he is the immortal equine son of the gods Ceres and Neptune.

**Dionysus:** he is the Greek god of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. He is also known as Mr. D, the camp director of Camp Half-Blood. After chasing after an off-limits wood nymph twice, Zeus punished him by putting him in charge of Camp Half-Blood for 100 years. During this time, he is not allowed to drink wine. He enjoys calling demigods by incorrect names.

**Charmspeaking:** it is a rare type of hypnotism ability that chosen children of Aphrodite possess. It can also be taught to people who are able to use magic, like Circe or Medea. Charmspeak can be a very powerful weapon, as it can make people do anything on command.

**Drachma:** Greek currency

**Additional Notes:**

**When a child of Aphrodite is claimed**, her blessing is on. The demigod is enveloped in a pink haze and will then look the way that Aphrodite thinks would be the most glamorous; his/her hair and makeup will be automatically done to perfection and his/her old clothes will be swapped with a fashionable outfit, shoes, and accessories; the blessing can last a week.

_*****_Demigods usually have dreams or visions that have a meaning.


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

**Outside Poseidon's cabin…**

"What are you doing here?" Quinn was with Santana and Britt. The little diva and the smaller blonde had an argument after her family talk.

"_I am the culprit of my mother's unhappiness!"_ Quinn parents had decided to divorce when her mom met Poseidon. She got pregnant and decided that the best way to protect Quinn was returning with that despicable thing called Russel Fabray. Her mom drank to endure her life.

"I want to know how you are, and if I can do anything to make you feel better."

"I'm the cause of her misery!" Quinn yelled

Quinn's hurt expression prompted Rachel to speak up again. "Quinn, we talked about this."

"Get out!" Quinn exclaimed, walking toward the brunette and pushing her with rage.

"No. I'm not going anywhere, even if I am a little scared of you." Rachel walked toward the blonde's friends and sat in front of them. "I know you are angry and confused; believe me, I was too. It's not easy be a child of a god, too many variables and blameworthy deeds." Rachel crossed her legs. "Besides, gods are selfish. Although my best friend says that most of the times it's not on purpose…."

"You have already given me that speech," Quinn interrupted her, folding her arms. Then the girl cocked her head. "Get out, you freak. I won't date you!" Rachel's face reflected sadness.

_For my mother Aphrodite! The baby lizard has affected her brain_. Santana snickered. "Why do you have to be so complicated, Q? " Santana stoop up and leaned forward. She was so close that her nose almost bumped with Quinn's. "Berry is completely in love with your inexistent ass. She's dying to pursue you and treat you better than any of your pathetic boyfriends." The Latina moved back. "Tell me, Q, are you that fucking scared of being loved by someone? Because if you are, you can go back to all the stupid morons that only want to get into your pants and keep fighting with her because of your mother's decisions. Judy's alcoholism wasn't your fault, Quinn, but if you want to follow her path, I will buy you the booze. I'm sure that liquor store will give you a family discount."

_SLAP!_ Santana felt a strong pain in her cheek. "Did I touch a delicate subject?" She stroked her cheek. "Don't fuck up your opportunity with the charming dwarf." She touched Quinn's shoulder. "Behave like a grown woman. Work out your frustration on the Climbing Wall."

"Santana is right. High-energy forms of exercise can provide an effective release of anger and frustration, turning these otherwise potentially unhealthy emotions into motivation for increased health and well-being."

"Oh my god….dess mother! Your verbal diarrhea is annoying as shit." The two ex-cheerleader captains left the cabin.

"Did Santana piss her off on purpose?" Rachel stared in disbelief.

"Yes, but you ruined the moment with your rambling." Britt shrugged her shoulders and added, "Are you going to woo her or not? You are wasting time. If I were you, I would have my tinge in Quinn's goodies at this moment."

Rachel practically choked.

**The polis…**

The Greek polis was not as structured or impressive as the one in the Roman's camp. The demigods had copied the idea from their Roman's contra parts.

The four teenagers were entering the place hand-in-hand with their love interests.

_I love this place. It is good that we copied their idea…and aside from thinking it's better, it is also fair. The Romans had copied us all, even our gods._

Rachel smiled, admiring the minicity."Have you suggested a name for our Polis? We haven't named it yet. They're still accepting options, you just have to remember that it's being constructed like a refuge for demigods, a place where you can relax, recover your strength, get advised, give birth, and pick up with your classes in the mortal world." _You could also say it's a super exclusive, versatile, multidisciplinary retreat facility_.

"I'll think of one, Rach," Britt said with a smile.

"Where are we going, Rach?" Quinn asked. After the extenuated exercise, the girl had calmed down enough to agree to have some fun.

"Mr. D. Theater."

"Oh hell no!" Santana said loudly, blocking Rachel's way. "I'm not going to sit down to watch a musical with Broadway wannabe."

"Your assumption is incorrect, Santana, the play is not a musical." Rachel said indignantly. "The Play of Ajax is a complex story full of love, drama, action, and comedy." Rachel added, "Quinn is interested in drama, and I thought that this particular play will help her with her Yale application, and at the same time keep you quiet with the action parts."

Santana was looking daggers at Rachel, so the latter kept walking, and when the diva was sure that the blondes weren't looking, she created electricity between her fingers and shocked Santana with it.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

The play was great. Luckily for Rachel, she had watched it before, because at the moment, her only concern was to anticipate the needs of the green-eyed blonde next to her.

In the sad scenes, Rachel had been ready with an arm around the blonde and a tissue in her hand; in the scary ones, the diva had let Quinn dig her nails into her petite body. _I find it ironic that I have discovered why single lesbians have large nails_...

Then the two blonde girls had smiled at Santana's eagerness for the grand finale while the little diva was admiring Quinn's head on her shoulder.

"Did you like the play, Quinn?"

"It was amazing, so many details and the characters' richness... Thank you, Rachel." She leaned over and kissed the diva's cheek.

Rachel's legs felt like jelly. _Rachel, keep your composure. Remember: be bold. _Before Quinn was able to move back, the short brunette took the blonde's face and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Quinn, I'm here for you."

"Berry, a kiss on her cheek? How old are you, four?" Santana teased the diva.

"Santana, if I invited you to a dinner at Agora's Bakery, would you keep your venom comments to yourself?" Rachel remarked. Quinn giggled. "What is so funny?" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel Berry, are you trying to bribe my friends?" Quinn asked with a big smile on her face.

"To quote Britt, 'Totally'." Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I better run prior to you kicking my ass or this will become awkward."

Quinn's cheeks turned crimson and Rachel realized that she was beginning to enjoy being cocky.

**A bargain for the week…**

Previous to their visit to the Polis, Quinn and Rachel started to spend more time together. The diva also began to woo her openly to the dismay of their glee friends.

Sunday

"Are you going to help me or not?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"What do you have to exchange?"

_Zeus, give me strength._ "What do you want?" I asked a group of satyrs. They were cool creatures with the upper bodies of a man and the lower body of a goat, complete with hairy goat legs and hooves, as well as goat horns, pointed ears, and an insatiable appetite for cans, clothes, and certain furniture.

"The extra secret assignments will cost you 174 cans of Diet Coke, and the special food treatment will cost you 36 cans of Starbucks Doubleshot Energy Coffee with the beverages still inside."

Rachel did the math and blustered out, "You're ripping me off. We are talking about 300 dollars for less than six days." Rachel hesitated a little and then she said, "What about a package of 12 Starbucks Coffees and some sweaters?"

"What kind of sweaters?"

"Forty Grandma Agryle, and I'll add matching scholar skirts, but the deal will be on for two cycles." I made the most innocent face I could procure. "I'm a daughter of Zeus, not Hermes. What's the worst thing I can come up with?"

They frowned for a moment and then their expressions changed. "Handshake!"

_Excellent! I have made a great arrangement and got rid of my awful garment in an ecological way: "Satyr's treats"._

Monday

Quinn woke up and found a letter and a rose next to her bed.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I hope your dreams have been pleasant. Monday's inspections are the worst, not only because the Barbie House is in charge of them, but also because I'm sure Santana and Britt broke the rules and stayed until late in your cabin. I wasn't spying, I heard some Ares campers making plans to kick your ass for the noise. Clean a little and then put the seed in the fountain inside your cabin - it will give you extra points._

_Hoping for your love,_

_Rachel_

The blonde girl smiled. She was a lucky girl with a charming future girlfriend.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"Morning, Rachel."

"Good morning, Drew," Rachel nodded.

"Your cabin is neat, as always, but the lack of charm is evident. I suppose I can't expect much of you. Maybe my mother cursed you permanently and ruined your good taste and imagination in any aspect of your gray life," she mocked her.

"Drew, give her a break, the place is neat," said a child of Hebe.

"Yes, but the extra effort on the Poseidons has raised my expectations. That Fabray girl made a magnificent aquatic garden. Rachel, you have an eight."

Rachel rolled her eyes. _I can live with that_.

Tuesday

In Javelin Throwing, Rachel offered to tutor Quinn.

The brunette was behind her. "I don't think you'll have problems with the javelin. You have great transverses." Rachel put her hands by the blonde's bellybutton and drew an imaginary line toward Quinn's spine. "These help to increase the snap, power, and distance in your throw." The fingers in Rachel's hands slowly trailed back and forth the imaginary line. Rachel could feel her trembling. _I don't want to move my hands._

"I see." Quinn was feeling hot. Her desire for Rachel was evident.

"Relax your arm." Rachel stroked it, and Quinn turned her face. The two girl's lips were almost touching, and Rachel moistened hers. "Focus on your standstill…. May I?" The brunette asked a silent permission by touching the blonde's leg.

Quinn nodded in response.

"Don't lean back and don't forget to engage your core." Rachel's senses were overwhelmed by the closeness of their bodies.

"Rachel, are you nervous?" The blonde had felt Rachel's arousal and decided to tease her. _You're not the only one that can play with fire, Berry. After all, it's all about the teasing._

Rachel got closer. "Are you?" the diva whispered out hotly, and her recompense was a beautiful mound.

Quinn had mounded. _Oh my! I just got burned. I wonder if I can create a cold bath from nowhere._

Wednesday

"Tell me, Berry, why was Quinn reading a book when most of us were cleaning the stables?" Santana glowered, sizing Rachel up and down.

Rachel saw the menace in the Latina's eye and decided to play dumb. "Santana, I'm not sure what you're implying. Maybe her spot was clean, or she's super efficient."

"Sanny, Rachel bribed some satyrs. That's why Q's duties will be easy for a while," the blonde said. "Haven't you noticed that her hamburgers have extra Dakin Farm's bacon and she has her favorite desserts waiting for her in her cabin?" asked a happy Britt.

"Britt, you know that the way into a woman's heart is through her stomach." Rachel beamed, ignoring the growling Latina. "How are you? Are the Hermes kids treating you well?" _She hasn't been claimed yet, so she's stuck in cabin eleven, and if I remember Atala's stories correctly, it's not a good place for naïve kids. The children of Hermes tend to…how do I put this nicely…? They tend to use a five-finger discount on everything they like._

"They're fine, you just have to be careful with your belongings. They can leave you with nothing in seconds. Luckily, my pout is irresistible." The girl showed Rachel her most pitiful pout. "Rach, about the claiming, I guess…I am disappointed, but my mother or father has a major plan for me. That's the only explanation for them to sending me to a school with two daughters of the Big Three," Britt explained.

"It's a plausible explanation, Britt," Rachel reassured her.

"I will have to be patient; maybe they're busy in Olympus."

_I feel miserable for her. I wish I could do something to expedite her claiming. _

Thursday

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the Campfire sing-a-long. Quinn drifted closer to Rachel, and the brunette's arm draped across her shoulders. By the time the songs were over, Rachel found herself absentmindedly playing with the blonde's hair.

Quinn glanced up at Rachel and smiled. In that instant, their eyes connected, and the Glee ex-captain leant forward, but she froze when their lips were almost touching.

"Quinn, I would be honored if you accept a date with me, tomorrow at seven o'clock," Rachel anxiously articulated, biting her lip.

Quinn suddenly pulled backward, got up, nodded, and ran.

Rachel sighed. _Well, at least she said yes._

Friday

Rachel knocked on Quinn's cabin door at exactly seven o'clock, wearing her favorite jeans and the camp T-shirt. When Quinn opened the door, Rachel grinned. The blonde looked gorgeous. _I'm aware that she's wearing the same thing I'm wearing, but somehow she looks stunning._ "You look beautiful, Quinn."

"Thanks." She closed her door and started to walk with the brunette. "Uh, where are we going?"

Rachel looked much more confidant than she felt. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Quinn glanced at Rachel with a half-smile and arched her eyebrow. "You do realize that this is just weird, don't you? I've never had a girlfriend before."

Rachel chuckled softly, offering her arm. "You have one now. Just relax, it'll be fun." The two girls locked arms.

Rachel could sense in Quinn's actions that the whole situation was a little too surreal for the blonde to cope, but decided that the best way to change Quinn's mind was through her own actions.

Rachel took her to the armory to retrieve a basket of dinner food, which made Quinn feel even more nervous, because the blonde was perplexed by Rachel´s efforts to pamper her.

Rachel, for her part, was praying in silence to all the gods for a successful date. _My lords, my ladies – Wait, scratch that, I can't pray to all of them, especially Mr. D. After all, I don't want him to notice our absence._

The couple arrived to a private spot on the beach. Rachel unpacked the food and they ate in pleasant conversation.

Rachel clapped her hands and asked her, "You want to dance?"

Quinn let out a deep breath and shook her head.

Rachel got nervous and asked softly, "Do you want to get out of here and do something else?"

Quinn was uncertain.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry, Quinn, I'm not going to try to take advantage of you."

Quinn's eyebrow shot up, and soon Rachel was looking at the head cheerleader everyone used to fear.

"Here-" Rachel panicked and scanned her pocket. "You can have my rape whistle if you want."

_She is adorable_. Quinn just laughed, breaking the tension.

"Let's dance. I promise not to step on your foot. I am a better dancer than any of your previous boyfriends. I've been taking classes for fifteen years. I won my first competition when I was 3 years old…."

Quinn put a finger over the brunette's lips, stopping her ramble. "I would love to dance with you."

Their difference in height didn't make things ungraceful like it had with Finn, but they still looked comical.

Rachel surrounded the blonde's hips with her arms, pulling her closer. The new couple started to dance to the melody of the waves. Rachel summoned the air around them and soon they were floating in middle air, where the sands ended and the untamable sea started.

"Open your eyes," Rachel said, caressing Quinn's face.

The view was majestic, and they felt overwhelmed with their closeness and their flying condition.

Rachel leaned forward, silencing any possible protest of the blonde's lips with hers. As soon as their lips met, all their thoughts shattered into little star fragments.

Quinn lips were so soft, so achingly sweet, that they made Rachel dizzy. _She is a great kisser. _Rachel opened her lips, inviting Quinn's tongue.Moaning for the contact, Rachel lost control, and they ended splashing in the water._ Not a smart move._

"It's cold." Quinn shivered. "You know, all was perfect until we fell."

"Sorry, I'll do better the next time." Rachel leaned forward again and they kissed, their lips sealed for a few moments until Rachel pressed her tongue against Quinn's lips, begging for entrance and for a new opportunity to not embarrass herself.

When Quinn allowed the contact, their lips danced together until they broke in fear of drowning. _Brain to Rachel_…_she can't _drown_, but you can._

"Are you scared?" Quinn asked

"No. Are you?" Rachel inquired.

Quinn nodded.

"Of me?" the diva asked.

Quinn didn't answer.

Rachel was trying to understand, but mainly she wanted get back to kissing the blonde, and the silence wasn't helping.

"Why, Quinn?" Rachel inquired. "Is it because...is it because I'm a woman?"

"Partially. However, what is really scaring me is that I'm falling for you."

"You are?" Quinn's confession had made her insides warm.

"When you kiss me, I really know it. By the gods! How could I not?" Quinn grabbed the diva's hand. "Come on, let's swim to the shore."

Rachel stopped her. "Quinn, I want this to work. I will go to your beat. Let me know if I go too fast or too far."

They returned to camp with their hearts full of hope and love.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

_**11 days after Rachel's friend's departure**_

_Atalanta was in Harmony's company when she heard the only person she had ever been in love with calling for help, and furthermore, she perceived that something was wrong in his Father Realm. She had to make a choice: looking for her twin flame, or go to the Underworld._

_She chose and decided to depart. "Preator," she bowed. "Camp Jupiter will be secure in your capable hands; I hope our exchanges will…."_

**A week and a half later…**

Almost three weeks had passed since the McKinley High School students' journey to Camp Half-Blood took place. The glee kids had adapted partially well, and a certain diva and her blonde girlfriend felt happy; their relationship was growing stronger with every day. Mike and Tina were a couple, Mercedes was being wooed by Sam, Kurt had dumped Sebastian, and Noah was having a great time jumping from relationship to relationship with the Aphrodite kids. The only glee member who had changed for the worst was Artie. He became arrogant when he was able to walk again.

The setting sun found the two teens in Rachel's room. It's supposedly forbidden, but the couple had managed to sneak out. Besides, they were waiting for the other two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity for a ladies night sleepover.

Rachel was lying on the bed as Quinn swept through the room, asking her questions about mythology.

After a marathon of questions and answers, the blonde plopped down on the bed beside the diva.

Quinn cocked her head to the side. "You know, you're so different from the others."

Rachel leaned and twisted her body around so that she could look into Quinn's green eyes. "Hmm, is that a good thing?" Rachel teased, smiling mischievously. "Or do you prefer that I start to chant mailman or Coach Beiste's name?"

Quinn giggled as she punched the brunette lightly in the arm. "You better not do that."

Rachel hesitated for a moment before reaching out, using the tips of her fingers to brush the blonde's arm. Quinn lowered her eyes, and a blush crept up her neck as Rachel's caresses got bolder.

"It's a nice change that we don't have to hear 'mailman'." Rahcel didn't stop her tender strokes.

Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes, and time seemed to stand still. The blonde leaned forward and gently placed her lips on Rachel's. The kiss began innocent, but as it lengthened, so did the intensity of the kiss.

_I_ _will always be surprised by my stupidity…. The president of the Celibacy Club, what a joke! _ "Mmmm, Rae." Quinn moved her hands up to cradle the diva's back, pulling her even harder against her. "You are a great kisser," she exclaimed huskily.

The heat of their bodies grew, no longer gentle kisses of acceptance, but rather an ardent kiss of passion. They moaned louder as they gave into their growing desire.

Rachel couldn't even think of what she was doing, her passion was clouding her judgment. Rachel wanted Quinn more than anything.

They stood pressed against each other, their hands exploring as their tongues hunted the concealed wonders of each other's mouths.

Rachel knew that they would have to stop before the situation escalated, even if she was having her doubts. _I want touch her breast_. The brunette's right hand was almost reaching the valley of her breast. _Please, gods, do something. I can't stop and I want our first time to be special._

"…And the dwarf get to second base!" Santana said, mimicking a sports chronicle.

Quinn gasped and Rachel jumped so hard that she ended up on the cabin floor while Santana and Britt were guffawing.

Rachel looked at the ceiling. _Whoever listened, thank you._

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Quinn grumbled, blushing with embarrassment. She was mad as Hades.

Rachel stood up, failing miserably to look dignified. "Dearie, knock it off." She embraced Quinn just on time - the blonde had decided to attack Santana.

"Q, Sanny is teasing you. Rachel and you are so hot together that San is aroused," Britt said nonchalantly.

"Ducky," Santana groaned

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

They were sitting in Rachel's alcove.

"Nice place, Berry," Santana said, checking out the place.

_Did I mention that my alcove is the farthest from my Father's statue? I don't like the idea of King Zeus peeping at me._ "I appreciated your compliment, Lopez."

"Can I ask you something personal, Rach?"

"Sure, Britt."

"The ancient Greeks are widely known for their homosexual and sapphist exploits. Greek poets wrote of same-sex love and notable philosophers and writers such as Plato, Xenophon and Plutarch; also they are many stories involving same-sex relations between gods and heroes and mortals. Were Mercedes and you conceived in similar circumstances?"

The question made Rachel uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to know her family story.

Perceiving her apprehension, Quinn spoke. "Love, you don't have to tell us."

Rachel took a lungful of air and started. "My mom, who was a prominent new star in Broadway, fell in love with Lord Zeus. He impressed her with gifts, his role in the universe, and his power; after all, he is the King of Olympus. Being a legacy of Dionysus, she wasn't ignorant of Hera's jealousy or the mythological world. After I was born, their arrogance and my mother's audacity insulted the goddess and…she fell from grace…. Father being immortal, he got away with it. Mom didn't."

"Rach," a joyless Britt said.

Rachel felt a knot in her throat and tears in her eyes. "Luckily, my mom made something right. She arranged that one of her childhood friends, another legacy of Mr. D, and his partner, a child of Demeter, adopted me. She gave me away for my own safety."

Quinn caressed Rachel's face, wiping her tears. "You know, someone once told me, 'Don't cry, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile.'"

Rachel smiled. "I'm pretty sure I said 'don't frown'…."

Quinn shrugged. "Details," she said, and engulfed the diva in her arms.

"Fuck, Berry, I'm almost sorry for what I've done to you."

"That's very kind of you, Santana."

"Rach, I'm sorry." A bawling Brittany was hugging her. "I forgot the stories of Hera's jealousy."

"It's okay, Britt, Hera tried to kill me again when she discovered my mother's connection with Dionysus." The diva was released from Quinn's embrace and began to comfort Brittany while stroking her hair.

"Wow, and I thought my _abuela_ was an evil woman..."

"Careful, Santana. I don't like Hera, but I wouldn't say it aloud. After all, she is the Queen of the Gods," Rachel warned.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

_Atalanta was worried. She has been jumping from one place to another, crossing mountains, deserts, forests; all the places she remembered the huntress using to search for prey. Rachel could see her friend was exhausted. Atalanta almost fainted once but the look in her eyes told Rachel that she will not rest…then Rachel heard a wicked laugh._

Rachel woke up in a sweat. The diva tried not to disturb her companions, so she stood up silently and got close to one of her drawers. She opened it and took out an album with photos of her summers in camp.

"Are you alright?" Quinn was at her side. The blonde had felt the brunette's movements.

"I don't know. I had a dream with Atala." Rachel touched the album and Quinn frowned. "Not that kind of dream," Rachel assured her. "She was tired and concerned; she almost fainted but kept shadow-traveling."

"It was just a dream, Rachel," Quinn said.

The diva protested. "We don't have normal dreams." Her knuckles were white from the force she was applying in holding the album.

Santana and Britt woke up and Quinn took the album from the short brunette's hands.

"Turn down the volume," grumbled Santana.

"Are the unicorns safe?" mumbled a sleepy Brittany.

"They're fine, Britt. Rachel is concerned about her friend." Quinn's voice was full of jealousy.

"The _death girl_. My roomies say she is a little bit weird; a lost cannon and abnormality that should not have born. I think she is a time bomb with psycho murder relatives ready to blow," Santana announced.

Rachel was on top of Santana. "Don't you ever say that of her again!" She was holding her by her collar. "Not all of the children of Hades have been psychopaths, and she is not like them. Atala has always risked her life for others; she is the most honest, unprejudiced, decent, honorable, brave, noble, reliable, and bighearted person you will ever know." Rachel pushed her. "You are being brainwashed by Drew!"

Rachel stormed out of her cabin. _Fucking Aphrodite kids._ Rachel suddenly remembered the album. She knew that one of the Unholy Trinity would open it, finding photos of her and her friend through the years; the diva growing up and the daughter of Hades frozen at thirteen. _I don't want to explain to them. I shouldn't be so angry with Santana, but I was worried, and again, I hate Aphrodite kids. They are a boastful pack…. About Atalanta, she tends to disappear every now and then, and more when her birthday is around the corner, but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. She is going to need me, I can feel it in my bones._

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

The rest of the day was weird. Rachel ignored the three girls; she was ashamed for her reaction and was worried for her friend.

"Chiron, a word," Rachel requested.

"My child, I always have time for my students. Join me."

His centaur form took her breath away. He was a magnificent been, a great teacher, and an amazing listener.

"I was hoping you have news about Camp Jupiter?"

"I see." Chiron tilted his head. "Mr. Hudson has arrived well, the letters grant him a position in the best cohort, and in no time, he will be a centurion; his farther left him enough money to secure him a good life and the best education in Little Rome University, and I heard your sister has her eyes on him." He patted her back. "When he ends his service, I can assure you, he will be a prosperous young man for the Roman and the mortal world." He looked at me thoughtfully. "My words have make you smile, but haven't eased your mind, child. What is troubling you?"

_Quoting Atala, 'I love my pony man.'_ "The news about Finn is amazing. In fact, I'm feeling guilty. I haven't thought of him in a while."

"Don't, my child; you gave him the foundations for a great future. Your encounter was part of your destinies, perhaps not the boyfriend part," he sighed. "But the latest was not in your hands." His words exonerated Rachel's remorse.

"Thank you for your kind words, Chiron," Rachel said, and he smiled. "Chiron, can I ask you another question?"

Chiron nodded. "Of course, child. As I implied before, Finn's whereabouts are just part of what is troubling you?"

"Have you talked with Atalanta?" Rachel asked and he nodded again. "…Recently?"

"She left Camp Jupiter some days ago, why?"

Rachel didn't want to concern him, not until she had more proof. "I'm curious, that's all." The diva could felt his eyes studying her, but she knew he would not push her.

They heard a unique horn sound. The Hunters were entering Camp.

The first time Rachel met one, she thought they were the greatest females in the world. The Hunters were a group of maidens, usually, but not limited to, human, demigod or nymph; each of them had sworn their loyalty to Artemis. They were the goddess companions. In exchange of their allegiance, they were gifted with excellent range capabilities and hunting skills, eternal youth, and magic silver bows, arrows, and two hunting knives, which appeared whenever they were needed. _Sounds cool, right? ...But nothing is 100 percent perfect. Most of them have a_ _great hatred for males - dread even traveling with them - and if a Hunter falls in love, Artemis will remove their immortality and may kill them or turn them into an animal…. Not so cool now? ...Did I mention that I despise her latest leader? No? Well I do. _

"Self-centered blockheads," Rachel grumbled.

"Child, remember your manners," the centaur reprimanded me.

"I will do my best." I clenched my jaw. "I don't hate them all, just her stupid lieutenant."

Chiron chuckled. "I will welcome them and join you all in the dining pavilion."

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Rachel was enjoying her California Grilled Veggie Sandwich, when…

"Where is she? Where is that traitor…that weak…the thing you called friend." A girl wearing a white shirt, silver jacket, silvery camo pants, black combat boots, and a silver tiara (marking her range like lieutenant or second in command just behind Artemis), yelled at Rachel.

"Greetings, Josephine, your brusquerie and lack of manners are almost comforting." Rachel took a bite of her sandwich. "You should go before Mr. D. gets angry. You know we have rules here: We can't sit with other cabin members except for weekends." Rachel took a sip of her juice.

_WHOOSH! ...CLANK!_

An agonizing silence filled the place, as no one dared move a muscle.

Rachel was on the floor with a Hades of a headache. _That spiteful rascal hit me with a tray in the back, like a coward, when I wasn't paying attention. That's it, that idiot is going down._

Rachel stood up, electricity dancing through her fingers as Hunters with bows got ready to shoot her. At the sign of danger, Sam, Blaine, Mike, Quinn, Britt, and other demigods ran toward the diva, getting ready to defend her.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. D's eyes were gleaming with that spooky violet color. "I didn't ask for a dinner with entertainment."

"Why should I stop?" Josephine barked. "Atalanta is an unworthy human being. She disrespected the goddess, broke the rules, and she kidnapped Artemis. I'm sure of that. After all, she has it in her blood; her father did the same with Persephone. You must track her down. I don't understand why some brainless Gods left her alive."

Mr. D became outraged. He snapped his fingers and ivies started to grow up from nowhere, trapping and squeezing the Hunter. "Young lady, I voted in favor of Atalanta Bailleres. The girl is a troublemaker, but even I have to accept that she is not a complete waste. As of your accusations, I would be more cautious. You never know who is listening. Besides, when that girl sneaks out you can usually find her in the underworld helping her father, helping other demigods, or helping you and your stupid hunt party."

"Her? Helping _us_? Please, don't be ridiculous!" The ivies tightened. "Ahh!"

"Yes, helping you. You are so oblivious. She has been helping you since she left," Dionysus yawned. "The miracle of the collapsing bridge, the tremor that stopped that volcanic activity, the unconscious lycanthropies in San Francisco, the indigested carnivorous sheep, and so on. I have to admit that Hephaestus T.V. PPV has its moments." A Diet Coke appeared in his hand. "The shoes you are trying to fill are too big for you." The ivies disappeared. "You and your Hunters will stay here until the goddess calls you, and if you don't want to end up as crazy as Don Quixote, you will do what I say." He took a sip of his Coke.

Rachel's mouth was opened wide. _Holy Mother of Dionysius! I don't know what shocks me more - Mr. D defending my friend, or the fact that he has said her name correctly._

Sensing the change, Chiron decided to speak. "We will honor our guests with a little game of Capture the Flag today. The game will start at 9 o'clock, and other activities will be canceled. Now carry on with the dinner." He looked at Rachel.

Rachel beamed. _Chiron is a cool guy, but I could read his secret message: Make them eat the dust._

"Ms. Fabray, please escort Rachel to the infirmary," the centaur said.

"But…."

"No buts, my dear, or you will not participate," Chiron cut Rachel's complaint.

_Why not? I want to Make Kentucky Fried Hunters…. Oh, right! That's why he doesn't want me in the game. He's afraid that I'll overdo my performance... Shit!_

**Again in the Damn Infirmary…**

Rachel was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed and a big pout.

"Rachel, say something," Quinn demanded.

"Rach?" Britt said.

"Dwarf?"

"It is a minor contusion. Drink this and you would not have a bruise tomorrow," a happy satyr announced.

"Thank you, Leto," Rachel grumbled.

The satyr smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't be sad. They are going to kick their silver asses." Leto left the place.

Rachel sighed. "I'm not angry with you – well, maybe a little bit with Lopez."

"Fuck, Berry, I'm sorry, okay? After our fight, I went around asking questions about Atalanta and 95 percent of the campers told me the same thing." Santana raised her arms in frustration. "The girl is a fucking hero. Did you know that she has saved and brought more demigods to camp than any other demigod or satyr? What am I saying? Of course you know. And that _puta_, you were right about her. She charmed me again. When I was asking about your friend, I ended up in Hecate's cabin, and they almost beat the Hades out of me. Then I told them about my roomies and they calmed down and gave me this," she showed them a ring. "It made me doubt Drew's words. Those kids adore Atalanta. And speaking of your friend…why did that girl hit you, and why does she hate Atalanta? Britt thinks she was a huntress."

"Sanny, we saw the photos, she didn't get old for years. And I found some yearbooks."

"She was a Hunter. She was the best lieutenant in the last seven centuries, and a hero like her mother. Do you remember when I told you about Hera's attempt to kill me when she found my family line? Well, Atalanta saved me and brought me to camp," Rachel started to retell the story.

_I was seven years old my daddies took me to my mother mausoleum. The sky got dark and the whole place became covered in fog. One minute I was holding my dad's hand, and then I was in the middle of a forest. I got panicked and started to run. I could hear strange footsteps behind me…I was no longer in the cemetery._

_The footsteps belonged to three Cyclops - two males and one old female. I was so scared that I froze._

"_Look what we found, Ma." The male with the brown hair pulled me from the leg, breaking my ankle. _

"_She looks yummy," said the other male as his brother had me hanging._

"_Children, don't spoil the food," the female scolded them. "The old lady with funny eyes and goat clothes was right - a demigod was waiting here to be our food."_

"And the old lady was…?" asked Quinn.

"Hera," Rachel replied.

"Shit!" exclaimed Lopez.

_They took me to their cave. I was crying, scared, and thinking about my daddies. The mother had been reading recipes and was sharpening a big axe outside the cave. _

_Without a warning, I heard two big TUMPs!_

"_Don't hit me," the male with the brown hair said._

"_I didn't hit you, you did it."_

"_No, you hit me, and now I'm going to hit you."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_Mom!" both Cyclops yelled, going to their mother._

_I was still weeping when someone knocked at my cage._

"_Little One, why don't we go? Those three are going to be back soon." In front of me was a thirteen-year-old girl in silver clothes and a tiara on her head. She was beautiful, and __she__ was the most exotic girl I have seen in my life. She looked like the princess Sherezada._

Quinn frowned and Rachel explained, "The Tales from the Thousand and One Nights is one of my favorites books, and you can't deny that she looks more Arabian than Hispanic, _and_ she was wearing a tiara."

"Berry, your comment sounded racist," Santana said. "_No me gusta."_

"I am not prejudiced, you know that," Rachel claimed, and then continued with the story.

"_I took care of the two dumbies. Be quiet, we don't want to warn the mother. They are still fighting, and I was the one that hit them." She opened the cage. "Little One, your leg." She gave me her hand, but I was really scared, and moved away from her._

"_What is your name?" she asked me, but I didn't open my mouth. "My name is Atalanta Bailleres, and I'm a demigod like you. I'm a daughter of Hades and the lieutenant of the Hunters of Lady Artemis. You can trust me, come on."_

"_You're a stranger, and my dads told me not to talk to strangers."_

"Really, Berry?" Santana blurted out. "The girl was trying to save you from three monsters and you were asking for her credentials?"

"Hey! I was a kid," Rachel stated and continued with the tale.

"_Well, I´m no longer a stranger. I told you my name." She smiled at me. "Are you going to tell me yours? You know it's the proper and polite thing to do."_

"_I'm Rachel Barbra Berry Telia."_

_The girl face-palmed. "Two dads and your last name is Berry-Telia. I know your dads." _

"_Really?" I was suspicious, which made Atalanta snort. _

"_Yes, their names are Hiram Jacob Berry-Corcoran and Jason Leroy Telia. Hiram is a small guy with glasses and Leroy is very tall and he is African American. Your dad Leroy was the sword instructor the first summer I arrived to Camp Half-Blood, and Leroy's sword is called Melia. …Do you need more proof or we can go now? The Cyclops could return at any moment."_

''_No, we can go." My doubts vanished. The girl in front of me had described my dads, and I didn't want to be Cyclops food. _

"_Yes, it was his last summer. Come on, Rae, piggy-back ride!" She knew my father's complete name so I let her help me._

_The mother returned._

"Of course she did. Atalanta wasted a lot of time, giving you stupid details. You were exasperated even as a child, Berry. The girl entered a cave with three motherfuckers, opened your cage, and you let her help you only after she gave you a résumé of your fathers."

"Can I continue, Santana?"

"_What do we have here? Another demigod? This is my lucky day. When the boys return, we will have a feast."_

_The mother tried to catch us, but Atalanta was faster she took her bow and threw her an arrow. The Cyclops mom was dust._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_I will take you to Camp Half-Blood, but first I have to find the hunting party."_

"_Do you think my fathers are okay?"_

"_I don't know, Little One, but from what I've heard them chattering about, I suspect the lady the Cyclopes were talking about was Queen Hera, so it would better if we don't contact them until you arrive to Camp Half-Blood." I started to sob. "Beautiful, don't cry. The Queen doesn't have a problem with them. You are the one she wants and I will take care of you. You are going to Camp and then to your father's arms. She is not going to hurt you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I swear on the River Styx."_

_I believed her. My father Leroy had told me that you can't break a vow if you swear on the River Styx. It was a magical oath._

_We encountered the Huntress and gave the orders. Josephine wasn't happy with Atala's decision; they discussed about her obligations with the goddess for almost an hour._

"_Josephine, I am the leader of this group. When our Lady is not with us, my word is law, so stop being an ass. She is a child of Zeus and Hera wants to kill her…and don't you dare admonish me with Blaine, the boy also deserved to get safe to camp. In fact, every child we encounter has to be taken to Camp, it doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl."_

"_I will tell Artemis about your behavior and your oversight of the men's rules," Josephine said._

"_Do it, I don't care. Some rules are made to be broken. I will deal with the consequences later, but right now, follow my instructions. You and Zoe are in charge. Don't disappoint me. And for your information, Josephine, Lady Artemis weighs individuals by their actions and choices, not by their gender."_

_The journey lasted four days. Four days full of monsters and danger. She was awe-inspiring, I decided that I wanted to be like her when I grew up. We had arrived to the Camp limits when Hera made and appearance_

"_Give me that child and you can have anything you want."_

"_My Queen, I can't do that," Atalanta said._

"_She is the bastard-child of my husband."_

_Atala chucked. "With all due respect, I am a bastard too, so my answer is still no.… What you gods need is a couple's therapy session and to recognize that we, your children, are not guilty of your indiscretions."_

"_Watch your words, daughter of Hades. I haven´t been unfaithful – it's not in my nature. I haven't committed indiscretions. Maybe you have the protection of Artemis and other Gods, but you don't want to be my enemy. I voted in your favor once, don't let me regret my decision."_

"Why did she vote in her favor?"

"Santana said it before: the gods didn't want her to be born." Rachel saw a lot of questions appearing in her friends' minds. "She is the daughter of Hades, the grandchild of Hecate, the four-times-great-granddaughter of Poseidon, seven-times-great-granddaughter of Dionysus, the ten-times-great-granddaughter of Athena, the fifteen-times-great-granddaughter of Ares and Hermes, the twenty-times-great-granddaughter of Hephaestus, the twenty-nine-times-great-granddaughter of Bellona..." Rachel looked their faces and decided to summarize, "…Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Demigods that are godly are usually killed in unexpected accidents," Rachel remarked. "They are too unpredictable and powerful. The Olympians fair them, but Atalanta wasn't the exception. They prohibited Atalanta's mother to have kids - they cursed her - but in the end, Lord Hades thought it was unfair and he went against all the Olympians…. Atalanta came into the world and the gods voted and let her live."

"I don't know what to say," Quinn announced.

"Poor Atala," Britt said.

"I don't know Hades, but I like the dude," Santana stated.

"He isn't as bad as some people make him out to be. If I may return to the story…."

"You can continue, Berry."

"_I don't wish to be on your bad side. And believe me, sometimes I can't stop my witty comments. Unfortunately, that's part of my nature…well, more of my father's inheritance." Atalanta scratched her neck. "Anyway…you will not touch this child, Lady Hera. I politely request you to let us pass."_

"_You are brave, child, one of the most powerful demigods that have been born; you lost your arm saving Artemis."_

"She has two arms," Quinn interrupted.

"The left one is not of flesh, Hephaestus made it for her," Rachel explained, getting tired of the interruptions.

"_Some day, child, you will regret your decision."_

"_My Lady, I politely disagree, and if I have to fight against you for this child, you know I will do it."_

"_Remember my words, Atalanta. Someday I will make you pay. Not with your life, but with something you truly care for."_

_Hera vanished, and two molested and whipping Cyclops materialized in her place._

"Atalanta fought against them and brought me safe to camp. She remained with me for a couple of days…." Rachel retaliated.

"_Little One, don't cry, but I have to go."_

"_But why?"_

"_I'm a Hunter, and my place is near to my Lady and my sisters. Besides, I have to talk with her and with other members of the council in your favor."_

"_And the crazy lady won't try to kill me?"_

"_No. I'm sure she will find a way to upset us, but she will not kill you."_

"The cows are the cause of the fact that you are a vegan. Am I right?" Britt asked.

"Yes you are. Believe me, being pursued by farm animals and their ghosts can make you quit the meat."

"_Little One, remember my promise: I will always be there for you." She kissed my tears. "I will be in contact, I have my ways."_

"We became friends, and through the years, I started to love her like a sister."

"What happened then? Why she is no longer a hunter?" Santana asked.

"Your mother…" Rachel gazed at Santana with anger. "…made a stupid bet with her son Cupid. Supposedly Artemis despises love, so they don't have the best relationship, and your mother thought that harassing her was a great idea." Rachel imitated Santana's bitch posture. "Let's go to humiliate Artemis, it's going to be funny. It doesn't matter if someone gets hurt…fuck the consequences." Santana looked guilty, but Rachel didn't care. "I always suspected Atalanta loved her, but the arrow from your brother was too much. Something happened between them and someone went to my father. Then all went to Hades, many versions started to circulate about my friend and Artemis, and the more there were, the angrier Zeus became. After all, Artemis is his little girl, and he wanted Atalanta dead. Artemis didn't want to decide, so the gods made a council and voted."

"They decided to let her live again" said Britt.

"Yes. She returned to camp and fell from grace in the eyes of many demigods and divinities, but the worst part was her father. He was irritated with her. In fact, Hades was the one who told me about Aphrodite after we won the war against the titans and earned him a place in Olympus and a Cabin for his children," Rachel said.

"And your curse?"

"I insulted your mother for what she did to Atalanta. She didn't deserve it," Rachel said with fervor.

"No shit, Sherlock! I felt bad for our fight and asked Chiron, and the girl is abso-fucking-lutely amazing. I mean she is wei - eccentric, but damn it, she rocks."

"Yes she does."

"Don't worry, Berry. Me, Q, and Britt will take those bitches down."

They made it, the Huntress lost the game and Josephine almost drowned; Quinn was so contented with the victory that she and the brunette ended up in her cabin.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Rachel felt herself sink into the bed, Quinn's weight on top of her adding to the sensation of being surrounded by a sea of passion.

The blonde rubbed her hand up and over Rachel's hip.

Rachel changed their positions and Quinn's eyelids slid shut when the diva invaded the blonde's hot mouth with her tongue. Rachel pulled back and Quinn raised her eyebrow. "You are beautiful, Quinn. I'm a lucky girl." The diva kissed her again and again, marking her with kisses and bites in her neck, shoulders, and cleavage, moving slowly. Rachel took off their T-shirts and with trembling fingers. The diva started tracing the outline of Quinn's breast and navel; then the brunette proceeded to blow over Quinn's bra, becoming mesmerized with the blonde's hard nipples.

Rachel sucked Quinn's breast over the bra, while her other hand played with the rejected nipple, then Rachel did the same with her other breast.

A feral growl grew in Quinn's throat as the diva changed places and sucked her other breast. Quinn's inhibitions shattered and the blonde removed her bra.

Rachel swallowed hard when she saw the blonde's bosom. The brunette couldn't move.

Unable to endure the delay, Quinn raised her shoulders up to meet Rachel's hand. The caresses of the brunette's hands made the blonde moan. "Shit! ...Rachel, don't stop." Quinn was intoxicating. Without conscious thought, the brunette's other hand started trailing down her side, coming to rest anxiously on the point of her pelvis.

Soon, the diva's knee was between Quinn thighs in one fluid motion. The two lovers were close to the Elysian Fields, but still so far away. Rachel moved her knee and ground it smoothly in Quinn's core, silencing the blonde's groans with her mouth.

"Quinn, I love you." Rachel felt her tremble. "Are you okay?" Quinn blushed. "Mmm, and I thought you couldn't get more beautiful."

Quinn had had her firth orgasm; Rachel kissed her again until they couldn't hold it any more. The girls were relaxed; they were swimming in their post-orgasmic bliss.

Rachel got up.

"What are you doing?" a mortified Quinn asked.

"Picking up our T-shirts, taking off my jeans, and going to bed with you," Rachel said, and Quinn gasped. "I want to hold you under the covers, feel your skin and sleep surrounded with the smell of your hair." Rachel did what she said.

"What about you?" the blonde asked as she and her diva were lying together.

"Quinn, our first time will be special. I will pamper you and make love to you until the sun comes up, and then sleep in your arms all day and make love again and again. We can't do that in the cabins." Rachel kissed Quinn's shoulder. "Let me have this, let me give you… - no, let me give _us_ the first time we deserve, not the ones we've had."

**Mythology Gleektionary**

**The Hunters of Artemis: **they are a group of maidens that can be human, demigod, or nymph. Each hunter has sworn loyalty to the virgin goddess Artemis, to join her in the Hunt and reject men for the rest of their lives. They are gifted with excellent ranged capabilities and hunting skills, possess eternal youth as long as they don't die in battle or break their vows of rejecting boys, and immensely enjoy hunting at Artemis's side. They hunt monsters and whatever else they see fit.

**Agora: **means "commercial place" in Greek

**Cupid/Eros:** he is of desire, affection, and erotic love. He is the son of the goddess Aphrodite and her boyfriend Ares. Cupid is also known in Latin as Amor ("Love"). His Greek counterpart is Eros. He has two great weapons:

**1)** **Arrows of Romance:** Cupid's power over love is usually exercised and enforced through his romantic golden bow and arrow. Anyone struck with Cupid's arrow will instantly be filled with uncontrollable desire and love for another (of Cupid's choice). This will even work on Olympias, shown when Cupid forced Apollo to fall in love with the nymph Daphne.

**2) Coerced Confession:** Cupid can also force anyone to confess their true romantic feelings, and can always tell if the person is lying


	6. Chapter 6

**FABERRY-FABERRY-(6))-FABERRY-FABERRY**

**-6-**

_It was a cold place with a musty smell, you can hear a rivers and laments in the surroundings, it looked familiar to Rachel, she had the feeling that she had been there before. Rachel saw three women in a cage, one of their jailers had a kind of pump with a strange substance connected to the bars, the bars were glowing and the women's energy was being drained. A shadow came forward the jailers slashing and turning them to dust, it was a girl with two swords, Atalanta. The daughter of Hades caused an earthquake and the pump was swallowed into the earth, destroying it. _

"_Sister, the Giant Thoas will be mad at you, delaying the plans of Gaia. The Olympians would be destroyed, they don't deserve to rule" a macabre female spoke, her left side was petrified black._

"_Mel?" Atalanta asked with disbelief._

"_I told them you were worthy"_

"_And you weren't exaggerating, ghost goddess" the voice was terrifying, its tone expressed a ravishing hunger for destruction, ravishment and power. An enormous male approached Melinoe - Rachel felt sick just looking at him "The blood of the gods is strong in you" he chuckled "My brother Alcyoneus wants you like a pet, but I can see darkness in you…yes…your sister is right… you could be a great soldier of destruction; don't worry I would persuaded him in use you in a more dignified way, however I'm going to need more probes to assure your place in our army" he snicker as more monsters circled Rachel's best friend._

"Atalanta!" Rachel woke up screaming

"Rachel, darling?"

Rachel felt cold; her hands were shaking "He has her" a shiver ran down the diva's spine "The Giant born to destroy my father has Atalanta and some goddesses, I'm sure one of the was Artemis"

"What?" Quinn's eyes widened

"I have to go to The Big House and wake everyone"

"Rachel I don't understand. Why do you want to go to The Big House and wake up every one?"

"Shit, Mr. D. You are right we can't wake up everyone in The Big House. I just need to wake up Chiron and perhaps…" Rachel started to pace back and forth "Hecate, her children will help us. She is a friend of Hades and Atalanta is her grandchild and her children can communicate with…" the brunette shivered "You're a genius, Quinn!" Rachel grabbed her clothes "I need something from Atala's cabin. Go to Hecate's and speak with Lou her counselor, explain to her about Atala's situation…and tell Blaine too, he will arise other demigods" Rachel kissed the blonde's check "I'll see you all in the bunker" Rachel stormed out of the cabin, leaving a very confuse Quinn.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

A group of demigods were waiting for Chiron.

"Rachel, stop! You're giving me a headache" Lou was in her PJs, sitting next to Tina, the two girls had become great friends. "The spell worked, the hunters don't know about this and the others are here; Chiron will be here any minute"

"I don't doubt your skills Lou, it's just that pacing helps me to think, when I'm on the cusp of a elucidation the rhythmic nature of the pace stimulates certain parts of the brain which are conducive to problem solving and moments of brilliance" Rachel was overcharged, she couldn't stay still.

"Berry" Santana set foot in the bunker dragging Britt; Rachel looked at Blaine

"Don't look at me, I didn't summoned them"

"I did" Zoe one of the hunters entered the room with the _pony man_; Blaine and Sam stood up immediately with hate in their eyes

"What are you doing here?" Blaine stole Rachel's line; no one had seen him so angry before "She didn't kidnap your STUPID and MISANDRY sacred leader" he kept yelling, flailing his arms, getting in her face

Chiron stood between the two "Blaine, calm down"

Zoe touched Chiron "Let him, the boy is right. I didn't stop Josephine's accusations or the stupid decisions she has made, nor have I had the force to confront Lady Artemis. I should be the lieutenant, not Josephine; but I thought my age was a disadvantaged for the modern world where we hunt. I was wrong"

"Wait a moment, how old are you" asked Tina

"Older than the Roman Empire" she paused "But that's not important, I'm here to help you"

"Good" Rachel ignored her impulse to punch the girl and told them of her dream

"If the Olympians haven't announced the absences of three goddess, we have a big problem, we need to be discrete" said Chiron

"Lord Zeus, is still angry with the lesson your heroes gave him" added Zoe "He is too proud to accept that even he needs help" Everyone look at Rachel

"That flaw is my father's heritage, in any case I'm working on it" Rachel remarked

"It's the Underworld" all eyes looked at Britt "The place Rachel saw in her dream is the Underworld, Right Rach?" the brunette nodded "Which means we need a small rescue group, nothing fancy but effective" Brittany patted her chin "Sanny has to go! They have her mom too" the gleeks stared at Brittany for a long moment, they thought their ears were deceiving them.

"For Zeus' sake, think! Rachel saw three females in a cage. If one is Artemis, the other two have to be goddesses too, they also have to share other characteristic in common with Artemis" the dancer was staring at the ceiling "Many gods and mortal have fallen for Aphrodite. She has sleep with Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus and probably Zeus; her capture and absence would influence the decisions of most of the males in the council" she clapped her hands "Common factors: they are important members of the council, they are Olympians, they interact with mortals more than other entities, they are great warriors in different ways, they are reliable advisors of Zeus, they are beautiful, young and desirable trophies. Thus the third goddess is Athena" Britt added "Hera and Demeter are good choices too, but Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena are better candidates to …" she hesitated "Rach, they are going to…Oh Gods!" she collapsed.

Rachel enfolded the blonde in her arms "Shhh, Britt" Rachel could feel the blondes distress "Your mom is going to be fine, Atalanta will not let them touch her without giving them a good fight, we just have to find them soon"

"Her mom? Tell me I haven't been sleeping with my sister?" Santana was dumbfounded and scared

Rachel groaned at Santana "Really Lopez?" –_Zeus, why is everyone now trying to fill Finn's place?-_ "Her mother is Lady Athena"

"Wait a moment! Her mom is the goddess of wisdom! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard" Artie started to laugh "Como on, be serious"

Quinn clenched her fists –_Ok I'm going to kick Artie in the balls and when Santana recovers she is going to put them in his ass. What happened to the sweet guy I used to know?-_

"Wisdom and love have many forms, young man, you shouldn't be surprised" Chiron admonished him "besides she has a severe case of dyslexia and ADHD"

"It makes perfect sense, she's the only one that hasn't been claimed." interjected Lou and most of the demigods nodded in agreement

"Who will be on the rescue team?" Puck asked

"I'm in" said Artie

"Hell to the no! You are not going Robocop! My mom and Britt's are there so we are going" Santana crossed her arms across her chest, the Latina had recovered her composure –_Did he make fun of Britt-Brit?-_

"I agreed" said Zoe "Rachel has been in the Underworld so she will go too"

"Quinn, you will go with them" Chiron announced, Rachel was going to protested when the centaur added "Rachel, you two are stronger than the average demigods and if Atala is …well" his words cracked "They won't be able to stop the five of you"

"Me, Lou, Mike, Sam and two other hunters could be the reinforcement, the children of Hecate can navigate almost as well as the children of Hades in the Underworld" stated Zoe and Lou's face dropped, she was despising the idea of intruding on the place.

"Marvelous, but how are you going to convince them to work with males?" asked Blaine

"Are you implying that Josephine is going to let you go?" Mocked Lauren

"And what about the other hunters? They aren't going to let us get near the entrance of the Underworld in Los Angeles, the hunters are going to catch us before the two teams arrive in Los Angeles" commented Mike

"We have to eliminate Josephine" All gasped "I'm not implying forever" Rachel clarified "We can drug her and removed her form her duties"

"Rachel!" Chiron's tail was wagging

"Chiron, we need to do this. Besides, I have a relatively safe way to enter the Underworld, that doesn't required traveling to Los Angeles and the four of us can go immediately"

"I'm starting to understand why Atalanta likes you, clever girl; I'm concerned for you. You've spent way too much time with her" Zoe grinned at Rachel "Anyway, if Josephine can't command; my sisters have to obey me. I can make an excuse and take some of them to Los Angeles and if you need back up, we will we will be there"

"Exactly, they will not be expecting a backup team" Rachel showed them the small box, she had brought from Atalanta's cabin.

"My Child, tell me that's not what I think it is" Chiron rubbed his forehead, the centaur had noticed the engraving on the box

"It is" Rachel gulped, opening the box "This is a hellhound whistle and not for an ordinary hellhound, this will called Cerberus"

"Are you nuts? He's the size of a Great Leonopter, his three heads are mean and he only obeys Hades" said Sam

"Nope, he obeys Atala too. He likes her. When she is in there, she always plays with him, walks him and teaches him tricks" Rachel chewed her lip "He will help, if we explain the situation" the brunette added "And what the Hades, is a Great Leonopter?"

"It's an animal from Avatar" Blaine explained

"Figures" Rachel said with a hint if irony "Is it the one that flies?"

"Yes, the big one" confirmed Blaine

"I think you are exaggerating, Sam. He can't be that big" Mike said.

"Boys, who cares?" Tina said

"Are you expecting me to speak with him, Rachel?" Lou scowled.

"Sorry Lou, but you can understand dogs (kind of read their minds); your mom is her patron"

"Does Atalanta understands their language too?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, she doesn't, but she's like a the fucking _Dog whisper"_ Lou responded

Before Rachel could change her mind, the brunette blew the damn thing, minutes later a big Rottweiler with three heads emerged from the shadows. The three heads look at us sniffed and started baring their teeth.

"Rachel? He's not happy; he's asking a lot of questions, he was expecting Atalanta. Did I mention that two of the three heads want to kill us?" Lou tried to sound calmed but everyone could sense the tremble in her voice.

The enormous dog step forward, its hackles were up and its stiffened tail was raised just slightly above its rear. He was ready to attack.

"He sensed my fear" Lou took a step backward

"No! Tina wacked one of its heads with a rolled poster that Britt had given her.

Cerberus growled and Tina wacked the three heads "No, no and no. Now, sit" Tina had put herself between the monster and the demigods gathering "SIT!" her voice was commanding.

Cerberus did as everyone gaped at her

"Rachel, why don't you explain to Cerberus what's happening?" Tina's attention was on the dog "And be brief, please"

Rachel took a breath "Hi doggy it's a pleasure to see you again" he snarled -_I was totally lying and he knows it-_

"NO" Tina said "Rach, carry on and called him by his name"

"Cerberus Atala is lost" his six eyes wide "She is in the Underworld, we don't know exactly where she is, but she's in danger. Melinoe and some other monsters or things are hurting her. Please you have to take us to her"

"He says that's impossible, Lord Hades would know if something was happening in his realm" Tina interpreted "And that her sister would never betray her and their father and mother"

"I'm not lying, my father is the King of the Gods and even he doesn't know everything, gods are not as almighty as they say. As for the goddesses Melinoe, I don't know her reasons, but I can assure you that she is helping the monsters and letting them have her fun with Atalanta" I was getting angry, my friend needs me and a stupid dog won't stand in my way. "Are you helping us or not?"

The three heads started a not so silence conversation between them. Then the three heads gazed at Rachel staring her down until he turned its heads toward Tina.

"He will do it. One of the heads says that if Melinoe is involved as you alleged, she is masking Atalanta presence so he will need something that smells of her" Tina looked nervously at Zoe "He also wants to chew on Zoe as a payment…and it has to be quick because the grim reapers will notice his absence" Tina explained.

"Here" Rachel threw some clothes of Atala's on the floor "As for your payment, we can't allow you to do that, in fact if we fail you will have to help her find us"

Cerberus stood and walked to her, his three heads growling "He said, no. He will never help a Hunter or her master and that you, Rachel Berry, can't fail or he is going to find you and eat you and then he will find Zoe and Josephine and dragged them to the punishment fields"

"You can't do that" Zoe interfered.

"He said, he can and that if you keep talking he will drag you alive"

"Cerberus, I like the hunters as much as you do, we have to work with them if we want to save Atalanta, we don't have a choice"

"Atalanta dying is not that bad, she will go to Elysium with her mother and she will be in the vicinities"

"Britt, do you have another poster or a giant electrical collar, because if you do Tina will use it right" Santana whispered .

"Cerberus, you know she deserves better. Don't you want her to live and find love?" Rachel asked the dog "Besides if the Giants win, there will be no Elysium" I supplicated.

The dog whined "He cares for her too. He accepted, but he will not assist Josephine, if he saw her he will….I better not translate that" Tina looked pale then added "He says that he can't fight against the other daughter of her master without tangible probes"

"That's ok, I understand" Rachel said

Rachel gave the whistle to Santana "If you can hide razor blades in your hair, I don't think you will have a problem keeping this safe and out of sight"

"Are you planning to call him again?" Santana said in a low voice

"No, I don't think he would appreciate it, but he will not react badly if Atlanta uses it" Rachel whispered back.

Zoe gave them some hunters' backpacks, stopping in front of Brittany "Take this with you" Zoe gave her a hunters bow and set of arrows.

"You stole from your sisters, now I'm the one who's impress" Rachel remarked and Zoe shrugged.

"Girls, Cerberus is getting impatient" said Tina and we climbed on each head "You must hold on to their collars and don't let go"

"Good luck girls" said Chiron "In a couple of hours, after we sedated _you know who_, the backup team will be on its way"

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Shadow travel is an exhausting experience for the children of Hades; for me it's absolutely excruciating. It's like riding a dark roller coaster moving so fast your stomach flips upside down while turning inside out, you feel the cold wind ripping at your face. Rachel's knuckles were white from both fear and grip -_Yes, your guesses are correct. I hate Roller Coasters and if weren't near Quinn I would be screaming like a three year old-_ Rachel's eyes were closed tight.

"Rachel, Cerberus stopped"

"Berry, Come back to Earth!"

"Sanny, I think she's gonna be sick"

Rachel got down as quickly as she could, dragging herself to the closest wall fighting the urge to vomit. When she opened her eyes she could swear that the stupid dog was laughing at her. _-Why can I ride a pegasis at full speed no problem, but the God forbid I ride a stupid carnival ride or travel like my friend, because I get sick?-_

Cerberus tilted his heads pointing the way and vanished.

"Baby, are ok?" Quinn was concerned, her girlfriend was pale.

"Yes, just give me a minute" Rachel replied and Britt offered her some M&M's, Rachel took some "Let's go, we have to be careful"

They moved forward slowly, until they started hearing loud voices, jumping to the side hiding within a large rock formation. Peaking around the side they saw Atalanta being carried by a Minotaur, the monster's horns were broken, he threw her to the ground, after gazing at her with odium the Minotaur kicked her.

"El torito esta enojado por que le rompi sus cuernos (The little bull is angry because I broke its horns)" Atalanta mocked him as the monster kicked her again.

Britt and Quinn both put her hands over their mouths to suppress a gasp as they heard the snap of a bone. Atalanta curled onto her side in a ball.

"Hey!" Melinoe said with disapproval "We have a deal Thoas, I want my sister in one piece"

"Careful" Thoas ordered.

Thoas was enormous, his grin inspired chills especially in Rachel. The brunette could sense the pollution around him, the thick electrified air. He emulated the worst of Zeus' faults and more; he was pure evil. His presence made the diva feeble.

"Atalanta, I don't understand your devotion. The Olympians are immoral, they play with mankind, they only think of themselves" he proclaimed "Look at what Zeus did to your father, he tricked him with the sticks. Zeus chose the biggest which made him the ruler of the heavens, he had known of course which one was the biggest as he picked them and then he offered the second longest to Poseidon so he became god of the sea and Hades, the oldest brother, was left with the shortest. Your father had the right to be King instead he was banished to a lesser kingdom"

The girls could see Melinoe at his side nodding.

"Gods are cruel, selfish and arrogant" he smiled "And Zeus is the worst, bursting into enraged childish temper tantrums at the most minor provocation and inflicting deadly punishments on people for trivial offences…"

Atalanta had semi-incorporated. The demigod was on one knee, panting using her sword for support "And you're what going to be better? Please, how old do you think I am?" Atala's voice sounded rough

Rachel inspected the place, two laistrygones (giant cannibals), a basilisk, a sphinx, the Minotaur, a Kampers (dragon with a woman's head and torso of a scorpion), an evil goddess and a Giant.

"_It can be worst right?" _Rachel thought

"Sister, don't be stupid, he is offering you retribution"

"Yes, you can punish Aphrodite or better yet you can have Artemis" Atalanta closed her yes "You want her don't you? You served her like no one else, even Orion wasn't as reliable as you and he gained her favor; whereas you gained execration and worst you lost a limb in her services, depriving you forever of any sensations in you left arm, that pathetic imitation doesn't let you feel, does it? Would you feel the warmth or the softness of skin with that hand?" Atala stretched her fingers "Tell me, hero and be honest. Did you insult her like everyone said? Did you molest her? I don't think you did" he laughed, when she didn't' replay

Atalanta looked at her sister with reproach, and the goddesses had the decency to lower her head, avoiding eye contact.

"The most profound statements are often said in silence" Thoas glanced at the demigod with pity.

Rachel was surprised by the sincere display of emotions from the Giant and the Ghosts Goddesses, but she knew that she needed to rescue her friend "Britt, how are you with that bow?" Rachel asked "Can you take the laistrygones from here?"

Britt tilted her head then nodded "I need to get a little closer"

"Perfect, Hunter arrows are better than the ones we used, they can pierce almost anything. Santana, you protect Britt. You two have to get close to Atalanta and help her" they nodded "The goddess and the Giant are mine and Quinn's" Rachel stated, preparing to move.

"Wait" said Quinn "Look"

"I can see the doubt in your eyes, girl" the Giant remarked "The stamens I have been given you for days are sinking in your mind"

Atalanta was dubious, she was quiet for a while "Melinoe, is what you want?" she regarded her "What about father, and your mother?"

"They didn't care when I lost…" the goddess closed her eyes in pain and frustration "I have become someone they treat with contempt …you are the only one in years that has tried to get close to me, you don't judge me for what I am or the joy I felt haunting men with their ghosts. Besides our father can't help me; but Gaea will"

"Are you certain about that?"

"I am" Melinoe said with determination.

"I see" Atalanta observed her sister carefully "What about Gaea? Do you think the Giant's regime is going to be better?"

"You tell me, sister" Melinoe challenged Atalanta

"I …I don't know about her, her children are telling us half-truths" Atalanta pointed to Thoas "He will be exploiting and murdering mortals and gods. He is just sparing my life because he wants to use me like a weapon and leverage against you" with difficulty Atala rose, she was injured "They are self-righteous" the daughter of Hades directed her sword to the cage.

The bad guys moved and Santana, Britt, Quinn and Rachel saw that the goddesses, behind Atalanta, were also chained.

"Let's face it, we mortals are no better, but sometimes Olympians and humans put other beings needs and interests above their own, doing the correct thing, but they" Atala cringed pointing her sword at the Giant "…don't, their reasons are based on revenge and corruption. An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind. Gaea has forgotten that revenge is sweet, but can mislead you to believe that you are desperate for vengeance" Atalanta continued "Corruption has its own motivations, and one has to thoroughly study that phenomenon and eliminate the foundations that allow corruption to exist...like MJ said 'I'm Starting With The Man In The Mirror…If You Wanna make The World A Better Place, Take A Look At Yourself, And Then Make A Change'…"

Atalanta drew a line on the floor with her sword "Am I a stupid dreamer?" she shrugged "Am I going to end up like a salmon… probably" she smiled "I made a promise to my mother and sadly for myself the gods made me an idiot, so…you are not crossing this line" she swung her sword.

"We should kill her" Thoas suggested.

"No!" Melinoe said firmly looking at her sister, shaking her head "You cannot keep them at bay for too long sister, you are tired, you have lasted this long because you are in Hades Realm surrounded by death" the goddess sighed softly in defeated "You are not making things easier, you are forcing my hand. You will end up swimming in the River Lethe and when that happens… your mothers influence will vanish and you will have to embrace your true nature and join us"

"Minotaur, you first" Thoas commanded.

"Go!" Rachel yelled

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

The rescue demigod team split up. Santana helped Brittany to get close enough to shoot. The dancer aimed and fired at the laistrygones, they didn't know what hit them, becoming dust without a fight. The sphinx's elimination wasn't different, the hybrid creature said something intelligent like 'Uh' as Rachel dispatched him with her sword.

The Minotaur switched directions and charged Brittany.

"Watch out" a crippled Atalanta warned as she controlled the Minotaur's shadow, forming a block. The horned monster tripped, falling to the ground, near to the girls.

"I'll take care of this one" Santana said "Help Atalanta"

Brittany ran in the direction of Atalanta as the latest was being assaulted by the rest of the monsters.

"No one attacks my girlfriend" the Latina tried to stab the Minotaur, but the monster rolled "And then people wonders why I support bullfighting" the latina dodged the Minotaur as it stood up charging her.

Rachel and Quinn had quietly moved around until they were behind Thoas and Melinoe.

"You think I didn't feel you, daughter of Zeus" Thoas turned around and using a poisoned gust, the Giant sent Rachel straight through the wall; Rachel crashed it with a big VOOMP!

The diva couldn't move, the gust kept her glued to the wall

"I expected someone more impressive, at least taller" Thoas remarked while Quinn fought with Melinoe.

Rachel closed her eyes and commanded the winds around the Giant diverting his attention for a minute; Rachel took advantage of the distraction, breaking free. The diva charged him.-_I 'm sure I look ridicule, Gulliver vs a Lilliputian_- she was trying to maintain her concentration as the monster continuously stomped his feet. Unfortunately the diva couldn't refrain from checking on Quinn.

Noticing her distraction the Giant tried to control the winds again; Rachel couldn't allow that, so she moved fast and cut his Achilles' tendons.

Thoas grunted "How dare you?" He attempted to walk but ended up falling forward in pain.

His fall, granted Rachel the opportunity to observe Quinn, noticing that Melinoe had her under a spell paralyzing her in fear with swarms of grotesque ghosts; the blonde in her terror, began inching backwards, getting closer to the banks of the river.

"Quinn, wake up!" Rachel screamed; Thoas grabbed the diva with his big hand attempting to squeeze the life out of her "Quinn!" Rachel screamed in desperation, but there was too much commotion around.

Quinn was approaching the water, one push from the goodness and she would end up in the river.

"No, you don't" Atala emerged next to her sister tackling her. Atalanta efforts left her too weak to stand, Melinoe pushed her aside, rose and kicked her hard in the ribs.

"I'm trying to protect you and save you from pain" Melinoe said again "You will thank me after your friends and the goddesses take a swim in the river Lethe" Melinoe kicked her sister again and Atalanta passed out.

Quinn had snapped from the trance –_I have to ask her if Russell is related to her, because they share the same twisted concept of family love-_ the blonde embraced Melinoe and created a wave that swept them directly to the stream.

"Noooo!" Rachel felt her mind combust, her suffering clouded her mind, liberating her powers. Lightning struck Thoas who let her go, she instantly took off running towards the river; Quinn was walking out, dragging a very confused goddess, by the time Rachel reached her. Quinn was completely dry, the water had not damaged her memory.

"Who are you? Where are we?" said Melinoe.

"I am going to kill you, crush you like insects" Thoas was recovering, his wounds were closing.

"You are a goddess, your name is Melinoe, we are in your father's realm, we are on a mission to rescue other goddesses, we are your friends, Quinn here…" Rachel tilted her head to the blonde "…rescued you from the river, the girl on the floor is your half-sister and from what I heard earlier you care greatly for her and that asshole over there" Rachel pointed to the Giant "Caused all this mess. Did I mention that your sister is half dead on the floor and that he intents to kill us?" –_I dare any of you to tell me something about my fabulous breath control that allows me to ramble_!-

Melinoe's face mutated "Why is he still breathing?" she asked.

"You see, Giants can only be defeated by demigods and gods working together" Rachel explained.

"Meaning?"

"We have to attack him together" Rachel simplified.

"What are you waiting for half-blood?"

Rachel and Melinoe raced towards Thoas, he didn't see them coming, the goddess produced chains out of thin air that automatically started strangling him while Rachel charged her sword with electricity fatally stabbing him in the chest.

Rachel spun and saw Quinn kneeling in front of Atalata –_Shit, Shit. Uncle please, don't let her die-_ Rachel rushed to her side. Atalanta was worst than Rachel could have imagined, there were cuts and bruises everywhere, her back had been lashed and her arm was bleeding "Help me to turned her" Atalanta's face wasn't better, she looked pale with dark circles under her eyes.

Artemis pushed Rachel aside and rested her head in Atalanta's chest

Rachel caught Artemis' face out of the corner of her eye, noticing the deep concern in her eyes. _–No, it was tenderness, it was regret … -_ then the mask in Artemis' face was back, she looked infuriated, even disgusted with the daughter of Hades "She needs ambrosia" she demanded.

Quinn raised her eyebrow in disgust, she was irritated by the goddess' reactions –What a bitch!-

Santana and Brittany had liberated their mothers and the four of them were next to the diva.

"Here" Britt gave Artemis a thermos from her backpack.

The goddess took it, but Rachel snatched it from Artemis' hands – _Fuck her!_-Rachel pressed the container to Atalanta's lips. With some effort some slid into her mouth.

"That's not enough. Rachel, please give me the thermos and backpack" Athena ripped off a patch of her clothes then proceed to take apart the backpack.

"What are you doing, Lady Athena?" Rachel asked, she didn't have a clue of what the goddess was constructing.

"I'm making a homemade nasogastric tube, the drops are not enough and we don't want her to choke" the goddess cleaned up the tube and inserted it inside Atalanta's nose, then proceed to feed her "Done. This will stop any infection"

"Is my sister all right?"

"She will be, she is very strong" Athena looked at Melinoe "Can you take us to Camp Half Blood?"

"I can try" Melinoe answered

"Aphrodite will give you the basics in god's transportation" Athena remarked

"Why me?" Aphrodite whined

Athena was angry, she grabbed Aphrodite by the neck "Because, this child has risked her life for us, despite the truths and promises that monster said to her, Atalanta remained loyal to the Olympians. She saved us from being reduced to mere mortals" Athena let her go and started to remove the plastic tube from Atalanta.

"And if her father finds you here, what do you think he will do to you?" Britt whispered to her mother's girlfriend with malice, the dancer didn't appreciate her lack of gratitude.

The goddess of love took Melinoe's walking away from the group of demigods.

"Why Camp?" asked Artemis.

"As ironic as it may sound, Camp is the safest place for us in our present state"

Ten minutes later Aphrodite and Melinoe returned to the others' side "I'm ready" the half-sister of Atalanta said "What should I do after I leave you in the camp? Can I stay with you?"

"No, you should return here to the palace of your parents and speak with them"

"Okay" the goddess said and in seconds they were back at Camp Half Blood.

The girls weren't certain what shocked the campers more, the sight of three of the most important goddesses standing in the middle of the pavilion or the appearance of Melinoe, who quickly announced her departure to head back to the Underworld to speak with Hades.

**War room or Play room.**

The first time Rachel set foot in the War Room, the diva was expecting a place with maps a big table and monitors with blinking red lights; instead she was introduced to a giant play room with air hockey tables in the middle and dozens of arcade games lining the walls. Rachel couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes every time she walked in the room –_Thank the Gods, no roman has seen this place, I'm sure they have the real thing-_

All the counselors, a bunch of satyrs, the rescue teams and some other campers, the goddesses, Mr. D and Chiron were sitting around the table.

"My ladies, I don't understand are you mortal now?" Asked Zoe.

"We are more like powerful demigods. Atalanta interrupted the process in time" Athena revealed.

"In time! Have you lost your mind? We are going to be stuck like this for month's maybe even years and you think she was on time?" Aphrodite complained.

-_That's it-_ Rachel jumped to smack the Tartarus out of the Love goddess, but something has tilted Aphrodite's chair, sending her precious butt to the floor.

Atala was behind Aphrodite with a cane in her hand and a smirk in her face "¿Rae, no me digas que tu también quieres tronarle sus huesitos? (Rae, don't tell me you also want to jump her bones?)" She made a face of disgust. "¿Pense que te gustaban rubias? (I thought you prefer blondes?). And I'm sorry to tell you, but she isn't a natural blonde…" Atala scratched her neck, flinching in pain at the gesture "…basically she is undefined, she morphs to every person's epitome of physical attraction, she always gives me a headache…granted, I'm one of the few people that can see her multiple changes at the same time, but it is really unsetting" Atalanta continued remembering something "Anyway she is blonde right now thanks to the odds, because I'm certain that her current appearance has nothing to do with me, I don't prefer blondes" Atalanta smiled stopped as she remembered something "Wait a minute, a year ago when I saw her in Central Park, one of her morphing's wasn't green hair, it was green fur"

Aphrodite gasped, slipped and fell down again.

Atalanta's eyes widened "Lady Aphrodite took the appearance of a green teddy bear, I saw bear's ears...which means someone had a fetish…" Atalanta's face and voice screamed shock "That's kind of disturbing" she grimaced " OMGods my childhood! Someone please save the teddy bears" she grimaced and then gagged "And poor Lady Aphrodite! I'm kind of feeling guilty for pulling her chair" the daughter of Hades sounded sincere.

Mr. D couldn't contain himself anymore, he was roaring with laughter, even Chiron was having a hard time trying to suppress his laughter.

"Child, you should be in the infirmary" the centaur attempting to sound harsh.

The Goddess of Love didn't look so loving, when one of her daughters wasn't helping her. Santana in spite of her mother's disgraced wasn't moving a muscle.

Rachel smiled at her new Latina friend –_Something told me, that Atala won her over_-

"Yeah, well Mr. D. said this was an emergency and that all the counselors has to be here and I'm the head counselor of cabin 13th . So I just following orders" she saluted Dionysus "Rachel, Cierra la boca (close your mouth), staring with your mouth open is rude, not to mention that punching a deity is unwise" she winked at Rachel, while Blaine was helping her to sit.

"What the Hades are you thinking you insolent girl?" Aphrodite snarled at Atala.

"Saving my friend from being cursed and taking advantage of my current state…I'm high or will be in seconds, so you can not make me responsible for my actions" All eyes widen in disbelief as she started to laugh "Oops, maybe now was not the right time to mention I am so wasted, any way quisiera disculparme (I wanted to apologize) for the interruption and for not show my self in the regulatory hospital robe, but we all have had a difficult week and I really don't want to traumatize more people with my nonexistent ass"

Aphrodite snorted, she was still angry with the demigod nevertheless the goddess had found Atalanta's commentary hilarious.

Rachel looked at the goddess and then at her friend in disbelief and miraculously she managed to close her gaping mouth –_She wasn't kidding, she is stoned!-_

"Here you are" said Leto, the satyr looked furious "Get up, we are going to the infirmary"

"Leto, I just had my thirty fifth birthday in the Underworld with the Minotaur and some other creatures torturing me; Lady Aphrodite is glaring dagger at me, thinking of a hundred and one ways to murder me; apparently a giant wants me for a pet and so on….could you be so kind as to just let me be this time and allow me to enjoy the side effects of the painkillers?"

Leto sighed giving her a sympathetic look "How many pills did you take?" Atala showed him seven fingers "That would explained how you managed to get out of bed and made it this far" he shook his head "I will put the other meds in you cabin, eat more ambrosia, it will help you with the broken ribs and the crazy overdose"

"Gracias G-Medicinal man. I will do my best to emulate your ideal patient" joked Atala.

"Please someone make sure she follows the instruction that I will leave with the meds and in a couple of days, we will have this dope back in action" he put a glass with ambrosia in front of her and left.

"I deeply apologize. ¿_Rach, me podrías pasar un popote, por favor_ ? (Rae, could you give me a straw, please?" I put the straw in her glass "_Gracias_"

"Hmph!" said Chiron "Lady Athena, please continue"

"As I was saying before being interrupted" Athena said smiling, she was amused with the ex-hunter's wisecracks "The effects are not permanent" she announced.

Atala lifted her arm like a kid requiring permission to talk, Chiron look mortified and many of her friends were holding their breaths in fear of what could come out of her mouth.

"Yes, Atalanta" Athena was studying her with an intense gaze but still carrying a smile.

"_Ahora_ (Now), that you are like us" Atala was having a hard time trying to keep speaking in English "Do you think this_ podría_ _reducir_ (could reduce) the length of time you need to recover" she took out a red vial "I don't have more, lo siento (sorry)" Atalanta gave her the tube.

Athena took it "Gorgons' blood?" Atala nodded "Why haven't you drank it?" asked Athena in disbelieve.

"You need it more than me"

Athena and Aphrodite were re-measuring the daughter of Hades, while Artemis had an ear to ear smile.

"Good, we won't have you here, longer than necessary" Mr. D remarked "I don't want my punishment extended because a poor report on you three" he complained while lazily grabbing a diet coke. "Go on, with the tale"

Athena snarled at Mr. D "Dionysus this is serious, the last time the Giants almost overtook us and things are quite different in this century father has added more restrictions to our dealings with mortals"

Atala spat out her beverage and giggled "_Restricciones…que ridiculez_ (restrictions…how ludicrous)"

"I think the drugs are taking effect, please…"

Britt interrupted Chiron "I agree with her, it's ridiculous! It's too late to add restrictions to that rule, because you've never really followed it, you have affairs with mortals and those mortals have had children and those children have descendants; you have influenced the mortal world with your progeny" the blonde dancer was trying to hold it together, but failing miserably.

"It doesn't matter if you pay attention to us or not, most of our kind has affected human history so you need us" Santana slammed the table with her fist emphasizing her point.

Before they could reply Rachel added "Please, you don't think we're stupid enough not notice the small details. We need each other, we have a symbiotic bond"

The Gods were silent, they were astonished with the girls' admission and Rachel was afraid they had gone too far.

"Oh come on! Even Zoe realized this stuff _siglos atrás_ (centuries ago)" Atala said "Es un secreto a voces (It's a well know secret)" she pointed "Ustedes nos necesitan tanto como nosotros los necesitamos (You need us as much as we need you" Atalanta made a hand-waving gesture. "Please let's just jump to the important parts and keep playing dumb with that uncomfortable fact" the daughter of Hades flicked her wrist.

After Atala's assertion, Rachel decided to continue and act like nothing had bothering them.

"I think the Giants abducted you for that reason, you are not in agreement with the new restrictions; you are comfortable around mortals and understand that we need to work together to kill the Giants once and for all; with you out of the picture father will hesitate" Rachel asserted.

"Hesitate is a kind word; father wont consent to this, he's too proud, paranoid and arrogant, all of which are clouding his judgment" said Artemis as Atalanta stared blankly at the ceiling.

"The Giants have struck effectively twice" observed Sam as Britt copied Atalanta's pose.

"Exactly" Rachel said "They have pushed the council, plus went out of their way to take three goddess that probably would disobey father and help us if necessary" Rachel remarked.

Atala whistled to get our attention "_Escuchen_ (Listen)" the daughter of Hades was still staring at the ceiling

Rachel gaped wide-eyed at her boldness "Atala!"

"Shh! Listen" she lifted her finger to her lips, gesturing for silence

"I don't hear any noise from the ceiling" Britt tilted her head to listen better "Does it normally make noise or something?" the blonde asked confused.

Atalanta turned toward her and answered "Not that I know of"

"What the Hades are you…" Santana

"Hush" Atalanta said "Zeus… helping us… PLEASE" she mocked him "He only cares about his stupid power" she shouted at the ceiling, her eyes shut and half of the room held their breaths.

"I don't hear anything" Blaine muttered nervously.

"And don't you think that's raro (odd) Where is the thunder clap of disapproval or the lightning bolts?" Atalanta asked while everyone exchanged nervous glances "The gods don't seem to be listening at the moment"

"Atalanta, don't you dare do that again just to prove a point! I don't want you to give my father another reason to execute you" Rachel scolded "But, now that, you mentioned it, it is definitely strange" she admitted.

"Rae, algún día (someday), we'll look back on this, laugh nervously and change the subject" Atala commented.

"For Olympus sake! I'm witnessing the thirteen years old version of you. Haven't you changed?" Artemis asserted laughing.

Before Atalanta was able to argue Artemis' insult, Blaine covered her mouth.

"Ahem! Returning to the present matter" Chiron said "As the girls and Atalanta have demonstrated, our links to the gods and goddesses have been weakened" his hooves were nervously clapping "We are still waiting for a reply about our current situation"

"And if you think they are going to reply, you can think again" Mr. D. said

"Father, do you know what is happening?" Blaine asked

Mr D was playing with a Deluxe Pac Man portable game, so he made them wait for his answer. "ARGH! These batteries are crap, they're dead already!" He sighed in exasperation "Before the goddesses' disappeared, father was avoiding everyone and rumors say that he wants to close Olympus and cease all communications between us and you" he throws the game the satyr caught it before it touches the floor "I think, he hasn't changed his mind about it"

Just like that an Iris Message appeared in the middle of the table.

Zeus cupbearer, the hero Ganymede came to view.** "Greetings"** he vowed. "**Lord Dionysus, King Zeus expects you at Olympus in forty eight hours"** Ganymede turned around "**My Ladies you should remain at Camp until you are fully recovered, your weapons and additional help will be sent to you soon. All communications will be interrupted to avoid security concerns**" he vowed again.

The message ended while another image materialized.

"**Bingo! The contraband message is on**" the image cleared **"Hi sis" **a blonde and handsome boy with sandy hair and a bright cocky smile was looking at Artemis **"Whoa! Why are you looking older than usual**?" the god of the Sun looked at Rachel **"Good work Rach and good taste, nice girlfriend" **he made eyes at Quinn** "I applaud Poseidon, you are hot and brave. Bravo!" **then he gazed at Atalanta** "Way to go, cuz! If you ever want to explore the other side…"** Apollo arched his eyebrow lecherously.

"_La última vez , le di un ojo morado, Lord Apollo_ (The last time I gave you a black eye, Lord Apollo)" Atalanta sucked the straw "I must decline your offer, I'm still a sapphist and your personification tricks, don't fool me. You don't look like ya-sabe-quien (you-know-who) even when you try to" Atala remarked.

"**Ouch!" **Apollo blushed.

Artemis stiffened "Brother!" she scoffed, she was seriously pissed off

"**Hi, son" **he greeted Mike who had an embarrassed expression on his face**. **

"Hi, dad" Mike saluted, waving his hand.

Rachel felt bad for his friend Mike, his father was worse than Noah –_I don't want to be in Apollo sandal's when her sister recovers…she is fuming_ …_Hey, now that Apollo mentioned, Artemis usually takes the form of a fourteen years old teenager, and since I saw her in my dream she was looking in her earliest twenties, I wondering why_?-

The god of the Sun smiled at her son, then get back to business **"Father is cutting our communications, but don't worry! We received your requests Hestia, Hecate and Eros will be temporarily taking your places"** he lowered his voice** "Father is acting strange, that's the reason why Iris has accepted to evade his orders with the help of Hera" **he looked around, probably making sure that no one can see him talking to us** "The Queen is the one who designed the whole mess between Rach, Finn and Harmony, she thinks that we need to work together and unify the demigods…I agree with her and I have to tell you I'm not the only one. Look what happened to my sis and the go…" **the sound failed **"…unfortunately the King requires more proof and we need to convince the others to…" **the image flinched** "I have to go. Take care and good luck….I almost forget Poseidon and Hades are with us in Olympus, under house arrest" **

_-Fantastic! Father has completely cut us off, what is he thinking and since when is Hera good. The Gods really are quite and irrational bunch-_Rachel thought with a scowl

The campers debated for two hours about the actions and strategies they need in order to survive the approaching war. Atala missed half of the discussion, she had fallen asleep.

"Mr. D, can we stay with her tonight? I am aware it's a violation of the rules, I don't want her to be alone in her cabin and we know that if she stays in the infirmary she'll just escape again " Rachel pleaded.

"HA!" Dionysus was happy with his triumph over some Pac-Man level; a satyr had changed the batteries of his game.

"Lord, Dionysus" Rachel repeated "Her overdose may have side effects like drowsiness, confusion, constipation, nausea, dry mouth, orthostatic hypotension and in the worst case scenario hallucinations, delirium, hives, hypothermia, bradycardia (slow heart rate), tachycardia (rapid heart rate) and muscle rigidity. I'm worried that if she experiences such side effects whilst left alone during the night"

Dionysus grumbled. "SUREEE WHATEVER! I don't want to listen to you whinnying all night, I've had enough of for a day"

Chiron shook his head "Rachel please try not to trash her cabin" the centaur winked at the diva and lifted Atalanta up "I will carry her, come on"

**Hades' Cabin…**

"This place is really wicked" Britt said

Santana stopped in her tracks, squeaking in fear and wonder "How the Hades can she sleep here?"

"Duh! You said it, silly because she is the daughter of Hades" Britt gibed at her girlfriend's selected expression.

Rachel shook her head "It's not so bad, the bathtub is amazing, the beds are really comfortable and you will find an entertainment system with several custom made consoles in that cabinet"

"Cool!" Britt was admiring Atalanta's sound system

"Britt, don't let Santana near her comics or her mangas, specially her yuri mangas. You can choose something from her video collection" Rachel looked at Quinn "What is it?"

"Do you often stay here?" Quinn asked.

"Yes" She looked at me expecting a further explanation "It get lonely being the only child of a God, when I discovered I was a daughter of Zeus I thought that I would be surrounded by brothers and sisters, but that wasn't the case, the worst part was that I didn't have my fathers at the facilities. But I always could turn to Atalanta, she become part of my family, a big sister" Rachel sat in one of the beds "When she was a hunter, I was a little kid and I always asked for her company; sadly only Hunters are allow in Artemis cabin, they don't like to interact with other campers and it was very difficult for her to go to mine"

Rachel played with her hands "After her expulsion Atalanta was back to a crowded Hermes Cabin, they receive everyone and when demigods aren't claimed or their parents don't have a cabin, those demigods ended up there and as I told you Hade's cabin is kind of new. When her father was honored with a cabin, Atalanta was beyond happy, a place of her own, but she lived too long with her sisters so we sneak into each others cabin when we need to talk or feel lonely and I have to admit I am the one who sneaks more often" Rachel chuckled "Unfortunately she is not always in camp" I stood up and walked to a drawer, taking Atalanta's PJ's

Quinn's features got hard and Rachel was oblivious to the reason behind her suddenly change, Britt caught a glimpse of her face and connected her eyes with the Latina.

"She's jealous" Britt announced.

"I'm not" Quinn snarled.

Rachel was clueless of what they were talking about.

"Q, are you blind or something? The diva over there is crazy about you, she doesn't look at her friend that way"

"But …" Quinn wanted to argue

"No buts, Q" Santana admonished Quinn as if she were speaking to a child "Surely you must have seen how the Lebanese started with Artemis…the person for whom she lost her arm, almost got killed more than twice and whom I'm damn sure she is in love with. Even if it is a poor decision on her part"

Rachel beamed at Santana's selections of words_ –I think I haven't mention than my friend, really looks like a Lebanese, she explained to me the Moro heritage in her Spanish blood mix-_

"Quinn, are you jealous of Atala?" Rachel sighed "Baby, I love her like a sister, an older sister and as Santana explained she is crazy in love with someone she shouldn't be" Rachel walked until she was in front of the blonde and kissed her on both cheeks, her forehead then her nose "Quinn, my Father is the womanizer not me, I want a relationship like my daddies"

Rachel stood on her toes as she brushed her lips against Quinn's, kissing the blonde with passion.

_-I love my diva's dexterous mouth-_ Soon a moan escaped Quinn's lips as Rachel's tongue grazed her bottom lip.

Rachel remained on her toes, putting her arms around Quinn's neck. The diva deepened the kiss thrusting her tongue inside, exploring the blonde's mouth at a slowly pace, while Quinn moved her hands from the brunette shoulders to her tiny waist, Rachel started to massage Quinn's neck and scalp, silencing the blonde' moans.

Rachel squeaked as she felt how Quinn's hand leave her waist to explore further, slowly caressing her butt.

"Who would have known, you are one sexy vixen, Berry?" Santana was smirking with approval in her eyes.

"Sanny, you killed their mood" Britt slapped Santana's shoulder "I was enjoying the performance immensely"

_Where is Atala's power, when you need it? I want the floor to open up and swallow me_- Quinn and Rachel were blushing at their needing to be interrupted.

"Stop teasing us and help, clean and change Atala" Rachel picked up her forgotten pajama's from the floor.

"Are we going to undress her" asked Quinn

"Yes, we also have to change her bandages. The instructions left by Leto say it has to be done at least twice a day and apply this solution"

Quinn blinked in disbelief "Are you sure you want those horn dogs' help" she gulped "I'm also going to see her…naked" the blonde turned pink.

Rachel snorted loudly "First she hates not sleeping in her PJ's, second we need to apply the medicine and third she isn't shy about her body, she doesn't have a problem showing skin, in fact she's always joking about her body"

"Joking?"

"Have you seen the cellulites I have? …Do you think my scars will be more distracting than my orange peel–like appearance?…I'm lucky to be a B cup, but damn lingerie designer, I can never find anything... It's good I love to work out, I could end being like really fatty, see I have to do double the exercise than any of you and my abs aren't as defined as they used to be when I had the blessing of Artemis, etc" Rachel grinned, finishing the quotations.

"I have always thought that you have to be very confident to see the thinks you don't like about your body and joke about it …she is doing her best to take care her anatomy, but at the same time she accepts the things she cannot change" Rachel declared.

"And you don't want me to be jealous of her?" Quinn pouted.

"Are you kidding, I hate her for that too" Rachel kissed Quinn's check and whispered "We can sleep together in one of the beds and if you're a good assistant, maybe we can do a little bit more than sleep" the diva nibbled the blonde's earlobe "The Gods are not watching us at the moment, remember"

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

After, Rachel had been heard Santana and Britt moans, she was indeed turned on so she waited until she was certain they were asleep and whispered into her girlfriend's ear "Babe" seeing the lack of response from the blonde, Rachel rolled closer, their bodies almost touching "Quinn, Baby"-_Tartarus!, she is sleeping-_

Quinn opened her eyes and smiled "Did I fool you?"

"You are going down Fabray" Rachel threatened her.

"If you play your cards right, I will" Quinn teased and before Rachel could recovered from the image in her mind, Quinn was kissing her.

Quinn's tongue asked permission to enter and when Rachel granted it, her tongue did a little trick that made the brunette's hair stand up on the back of her neck. Both girls groaned at the sensations of their mouths together, the softness, their warmth and their unique taste.

They kissed, and kissed, until Quinn tugged Rachel's shirt and before Rachel knew it, it was being lifted over her head. Rachel saw the lust in Quinn's eyes and moaned leaning in capturing her lips in a needy kiss.

Quinn's left hand rubbed Rachel's lower back , making little circles, moving her right hand from Rachel's belly to her breast, slowly measuring out the weight and stiffness of the nipple.

"Quinn" Rachel whimpered, as Quinn squeezed gently, stroking it with soft movements. Rachel felt her nipples stiffen further under the blonde's palms, she flooded when Quinn started gently tweaking her nipples.

Rachel used all her control to break the kiss, they were sharing "Take off your shirt" Rachel demanded

"God you are gorgeous" The brunette said as she looked down to see a green bra, encasing firm breasts with equally hard nipples.

They went back to their hungry kisses.

Rachel reached Quinn's bra and unclasped it. Quinn gasped and Rachel moaned when she felt the blonde's core hit her thigh, while Quinn's thigh firmly stroked her core.

Quinn's mind was blank the only thing she knew was that she needed more, she began thrusting slowly, riding Rachel's thigh leaving wet streaks behind. Feeling Rachel increase her movements as well.

A light of realization hit Rachel_ – I'm going to kick myself, if I don't stop, I promised to make it special -_ Rachel's hands started to explored Quinn's body – _Intercourse bad...bad…but first, and second base are allowed…yep they are definitely allowed._

Rachel took one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth, pressing it softly between her tongue and palate softly sucking on it.

Quinn arched as Rachel switched to her other nipple "Raeee, fuck, Rachel" Quinn's clit was pulsating, she was close.

"Mmm" Rachel groaned and sucked, nibbled and rubbed merciless, losing herself in the blonde's breast, while her hips continued their rhythmic motion.

Quinn started to ride faster, harder; until she came "Rae, I love you"

The blonde's words sent Rachel to the edge "Baby" Rachel groaned, still sucking Quinn's breast.

With the heat of their orgasms still visible in their skin, Rachel reached Quinn's lips kissing her once more. Rachel's mouth opened slightly and Quinn's tongue slid in, caressing Rachel's in such a tender way it made butterflies fly in their stomach.

"I love you" Gently Quinn bit Rachel's lower lip, sucking it one last time before they broke the kiss.

"I'm not sure was that first, second or third base?" Rachel's voice sounded hoarse.

Quinn laughed "I think it was something in between"

"I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray" Rachel said and they kiss once more.

The two girls cuddled together, until they felt sleep.

Mythology Gleektionary

**Melinoe: **she is the Greek goddess of ghosts and is often confused with Hecate. She is the daughter of Hades and Persephone. She wandered the earth every night with a train of ghosts, scaring anyone in their path.

**Cerberus:** it is an enormous, semi-transparent, "pure-bred three headed rottweiler" who guards the gates to the Underworld.

**The River Lethe**: it is one of the several rivers of the Underworld. It is the river of forgetfulness. Even one drop can make someone begin to forget their identity. Spirits who wish to start over (re-birth) bathe in it to completely forget who their former selves are.

**Ambrosia: **The healing god food used in emergencies, when demigods are seriously hurt. Ambrosia will cure almost any injury, although too much can make a demigod feverish and kills mortals. It takes the taste of the user's favorite foods.

**Additional Notes:**

**It was a rule of the Fates that whoever consumed food or drink in the Underworld was doomed to spend eternity there; but in the stories the eating food came from the Underworld, so I decide that if you bring food there, the rule of the Fates doesn't apply./I also made Thoas the nemesis of Zeus instead of Porphyrion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FABERRY-FABERRY-((7))-FABERRY-FABERRY**

**-7-**

**On Thursday…**

Rachel woke up at the moment, she listened a noise from Atala's bed. Rachel got up carefully in an attempt to not wake up Quinn and marched to Atalanta's bed "Good Morning. How are you feeling today?"

Atala stopped her examination in the unguent and turned to face me "Wow!" she avoid Rachel's form, Atalanta's eyes were glued to her bed "I'm feeling better, thank you for asking" then her eyebrow arched "I'm not going to asked you how are you feeling today, because it's kind of obvious" she smirked "Why don't you look down?"

Rachel did "For the Gods! I'm naked"

"Partially naked" the daughter of Hades laughed during Rachel's bumpy trip to the bed Quinn was occupying "Frankly, my dear, you shouldn't be making me laugh. I'm still slightly wounded"

Rachel dressed and then climbed onto Atalanta´s bed "Believe me, it wasn't my intention" the diva was massaging her injured ankle.

Atalanta winked "Don't worry, by the way I'm glad for you" she smiled and returned to examine the flagon "Who gave you this?" she showed Rachel the balm.

"Leto, left your meds here, remember?" Rachel was staring to get worry for her lack of recollection.

Atalanta frowned in exasperation "This is not for the infirmary, this is Hunter's meds" she said "That will explained why my wounds had cicatrized and almost vanish I wonder who gave him this?" Atala scratched her head in puzzlement

"I figured, they had healed so well, as a result of Athena's idea of using a GN Tube to feed you ambrosia"

"Where the Hades did she get one?" Atalanta massaged her temples "No, no..you know what I don't want to know" Atalanta looked at Rachel and Quinn's bed "You should put her shirt, where she can find it. I don't want to see her topples too"

"Bare-breasted making out, the Score is in the dwarf's favor" Santana exclaimed grinning mischievously "You have gone where no other man has, one more attempt and you'll be there Armstrong"

"Did they land in the moon?" asked Britt

Atalanta was witnessing the cheerleader's nudity with an ambiguous expression "Marvelous, everyone _has some_ in the cabin except the legitimate keeper" she complained, busting a gut Atalanta had closed her eyes.

"Its kind you fault, Atala" Britt reproached her "Well not really Sanny and I don't need excuses to have lady kisses and sexy times; but your nakedness aroused us; you are not so bad, you are trim, have great legs, arms and huge hands. We though you are kind of sexy in a mysterious way"

Atala was crimson "Than you for the flattering comments, after all you two are beyond lovely and seductive young ladies… but for my Father's Realm put some clothes on" Brittany and Santana blushed "Are they heartbreakers?" Atalanta asked and Rachel assented.

"I presumed you said yes" Atalanta smiled, forcing herself to move deprived of sight and sat at the edge of the bed "I assumed Chiron gave you all, free morning passes"

"They are decent, now" Rachel said "And yes, he gave us permission"

"Excellent, I'm going to go to have a shower and then maybe you can help me with the bandages"

The four girls convinced Atala to stay in her cabin and use its facilities if necessary (the complete bathroom in an underground room), she was happy with the idea of having the girls there for another night and the promise they made of not swapping spit with their significant other. The girls didn't want her out of her cabin until they were sure she could defend herself from certain drug-free lieutenant of Artemis' hunt.

**Monster assault techniques…**

Instead of Chiron or Atala, the ex-goddess…demigod…demi-godess…Ladygod…Ok… Let's going to call her Artemis, gave them the Monster Assault Techniques class.

"As you know, my Hunters and I have been killing monsters for millenniums" she bragged scrutinizing the male campers with distaste.

Quinn rolled her eyes -_Oh boy! This is going to be fun_-

Artemis continued "Monsters behave in different ways, so you should use your weapons differently for whatever the situation calls, even if that means not using a formal weapon, you have to maintain an open mind and use everything that you have at hand. One of my hunters killed a leucrocotae(an animal with a powerful jaw of bone in place of teeth, which could imitate human voices to lure it prey sometimes) with mentos, a cola type drink and an oversize Christmas tree in a mall" she smile "its body could not assimilate the rapidly generated CO2 fast enough to keep its stomach from severe bloating, ending in a painful vomit distraction allowing the tree to do the rest" she shook her head still wearing a smile and getting red

Rachel arched an eyebrow _-Atalanta has to be the girl she is flushing for, who else could be that bizarre- _

"…so don't limit yourself, you'll just make things harder for yourself. Let's take the bow for example, though it's a splendid and great weapon I enjoy using, it has its limitations…" she made some demonstrations in a battle field model "…remember I can NOT give you a strategy for every enemy; the basic techniques will help you, but I encourage you to create your own tactics and strategies as you fight" she paused.

"Heroes take your weapons some monster are waiting for you in the forest, you will be divide in teams, my hunters and I will be there keeping you alive and remarking your errors. GO!"

"What are you serious; are we going to enter the forest?" Artie asked with a panicked expression in his face.

"Male, I don't like your kind in general, prove myself wrong…" she gazed Artie with aversion "…proving yourselves. Females you are not exclude from the principles I expected in a hero, demonstrated your caliber too" Mercedes walked besides her now boyfriend Sam, Britt and Santana in twined fingers, Tina shrugged, Kurt looked afraid but with determination, Puck was beaming and Rachel gave Quinn a peak.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"Quinn, you are amazing" said Kurt

"Are you blind? She is incredible!" Rachel hugged him "You and Mercedes are fabulous, you two have my admiration"

"Mm-hmm! We are royal demigods divas" Mercedes snapped her fingers "And all those years like the major bitch, paid you well Quinn" Mercedes might had complained about the whole thing, but she enjoyed the experience "As for you, Rach, now I know why you endure all the slushies without a blink. You are a tiny warrior princess"

_-Aww… so cute!-_ Quinn was roaring "That's my new nickname for you"

"Crap! Than you Mercedes" Rachel said, pouting.

"You missed Artie's face" Puck said walking over smiling with a grinning Santana next to him. The boy and the diva had become friends again.

"Don't be so cruel," Britt admonished them, until Puck made a perfect imitation of Artie's face and the blonde dancer couldn't contain her laugh.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Rachel related all to Atala, after found her using her phone, breaking a camp rule, having a strange conversation about a constellation. Atalanta was acting strange, something was troubling her, it took her some time to begin a conversation.

"It's good to know, your friends have embraced their new reality. I'm also glad that they are now your REAL friends" Atalanta played with Rachel's hair "I'm proud of you little one"

"I love when you use that nickname. I'm glad that you had started to use it again"

Atalata shrugged "Where is the Unholy Trinity?"

"Chiron, don't let them skipped the Trials of strength"

"You should be with them for the next activity. You love the Campfire Singalong"

"Nonsense, open your mouth" Rachel was feeding her, she hated it however she was granting Rachel that satisfaction "Besides they will skip the Singalong activity" Atalanta frowned "You can be a charming company" the diva smirked.

"Mentirosa(liar) I'm popular but with the deaths" Atalanta said.

_-How the Hades do you respond to that?-_ -Rachel made a face

Atalanta smirked at her friend reaction "I acquired a big chunk of the polis, having a disgustingly wealthy mortal family has its advantages"

"It's also helps that your father control the precious minerals that come from under the earth" Rachel remarked "Sam told me you have become an important landlord in the angora"

"Did he also tell you I'm the owner of the best 'Hotel-Spa: Wet Away in the polis'?" Rachel was gaping "Rae, what did I tell you about gaping? Close your mouth" Atalanta extended her hand and closed it "I'm telling you this, because I have some newly finished villas and they are more than adequate for romantic escapades" she winked.

"Are you offering me a room?" Rachel asked in disbelieve.

"Only if you can arrange, slipping in it" Rachel pouted and Atalanta added "Sorry little one, but as ironical as it is, neither of us can use freely the whole installations until we reach eighteen. Well in my case until my physical body appearance looks like an eighteen years old woman"

"So if they catch me?"

"I don't know anything" Atalanta stated as Rachel's world crashed down on the diva like a pile of bricks "Why the sad face? They will never catch you, I know a way" Atalanta was enjoying her friend's gesticulations

Rachel jumped to her lap and hugged her

"Do you think Leroy will make me an altar? I made you dump the buffoon and paired you with someone who cannot leave you with a child" Atala asked me smiling widening as I ranted

"You are a moron"

Atalanta proceed to merciless tickling Rachel.

"WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL!" Quinn approached them; she was quivering with rage "What are you doing, you...you Hades' spawn?" she confronted my friend.

"Like right now, let me see …I'm visualizing a duct tape over your mouth"

before Quinn could grab her Rachel was in front of her"Quinn don't be senseless, Atala is mocking me about the altar my daddy is going to do for her for getting rid of Finn and the fact that he would not be concerned with teen pregnancy statistics" Quinn was momentarily frozen and Rachel took advantage of the blonde's state and kiss her. "Quinn, she is not like that" KISS "She is a friend that is helping me with a surprise for you and that would never make out with her honorary sister"

Quinn gave Atala her best head bitch in charge gaze "She has a history" she pointed at Atalanta. The blonde's words were a low blow.

"Dear cousin do whatever makes you happy but never question my principles, the maybe imperfect, but are nobler that those of many over glorified bastards like Hercules" Quinn hot temper was being replace with fear

Rachel swallowed, she suspected that her friends was radiating fear toward her girlfriend _–Atalanta eyes lacked of their characteristic spark _-"Atala cut it out, you are frightening her"

Atalanta menacing gaze remained until Britt spoke "Mom, is right, you can be very dangerous" Britt let out. The blonde dancer and her girlfriend had entered the place just on time to witness the hostile interaction

Atala closed her eyes for a minute, regarding her composure "Your mother is right, Britt, that's why she voted in favor of my death" she took a big breath and then exhaled "Quinn, I'm deeply sorry for my reaction, but I have been unfairly accused for something similar in the past as you had pointed out and my patience has been put to the elastic limit" she opened her eyes "I shouldn't' take it out on you, please forgive me" Her cell phone announced a message "¡Me están tomando el pelo! (They have got to be kidding me) I was hoping it was only…ARGH!" Grief and resentment were all over her face.

"Atala, what are you not telling me?"

The daughter of Hades was regulating her breathing, inhalations done through her nose; all exhalations through her mouth "Dreams, prediction, uncomfortable truths and my deeply fears" she shook her head "You know I don't like that others carries my burdens, Little one"

"Which is ironic, because everyone share theirs with you"

"What can I say; I'm Dr. Phil for livings and dead. Now tell me about your day?" her breathing technique was working.

"I hate when you avoid, sharing your problems deflecting the attention with questions about the endeavors of the persons who are inquiring you" Rachel accused her.

"Rae, don't star, tomorrow is going to be a difficult day and your father's wife has just made it worst" Atalanta clinched her eyelids "for her we are not even yet"

Rachel came to the conclusion to drop the topic for the moment.

*Me están tomando el pelo: literally means they are taking (pulling) my hair, but the accurately translation do not reflect the full meaning of the expression.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

**Breakfast (Friday)…**

Most of the campers loved weekends; especially Rachel, the diva welcomed the chance to sit where she wanted and shared the meals with her friends which was a nice contrast to eat in the table of her divinity parent without siblings _–It is really depressed for an only child like Quinn, Atala and me to eat by ourselves in overlarge tables -_

"Hey hansom, why are you not with your Dad? He has to go today, doesn't him" Atala asked Blaine.

"He said that you probably will need me, you know how he is" Blaine remarked and Atala turned to see at Chiron and Mr. D's direction with a strange mix of irritation and gratitude. The daughter of Hades didn't wanted to disturb their good mood, so she changed the topic "Well, thanks for dropping by" she smiled at Blaine "And where is your almost boyfriend" she pocked his ribs.

Blaine face got red "He said he have to make a call" he whispered "I'm afraid to ask him, why if he says 'no'"

Rachel gave his arm a little squeeze "Are you kidding me?" Rachel interjected "You are perfect for each other. Do you have an idea how long I have been waiting for you two to meet? I was very disappointed that you couldn't come to my house for the Holidays"

"Yes I know, I remember how you were yelling at me" Blaine said whining

"At least she didn't send you a Power Point presentation" teased Quinn.

"Hey" Rachel complained, her friends were laughing "Keep going and I will cut our making out time, today" Quinn stopped with cause everyone else laughter harder.

"Q you are so whipped" Santana teased her friend

"Sanny be nice or I will cut yours too" Britt said with a pout and the Latina got silent immediately

They couldn't stop laughing

–_Girls, I introduce you the best weapon of a woman, SEX- _

When they managed to calm, the demigods continue talking and having a good time until.

"Don't you dare" Atala's voice was cold

When Rachel lifted her head, the diva saw Josephine with two hunters in each side.

"…or what traitor, you will go with Lady Artemis?" Joshepine shot back hands on her waist in defiance

"You know perfectly well, I'm not a telltale and that I don't have any intention to started to speak with Lady Artemis for the moment " Atalanta hadn't turned to saw them, she was still looking at Rachel , who was sitting opposite to her and was facing the hunters "I don't want to hurt any of you. Tara you don't have to obey her in everything, take the new one and go to sit, I'm sure you don't want to upset Mr. D" Brenna was dubious, the girl had server Artemis under Atala's command.

"You are no longer the lieutenant, Atalanta. You are not allowed to give them orders"

"Oh, Josephine. I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you" she sighed "Brenna please, don't get yourself in trouble. Let her fight her wars"

"This is her war too, hypocrite, you brought dishonor to all of us. You have always been trash, helping males, being friends with them, disobeying the rules; but what could we expect from someone with your family record" Atala knuckles were getting white from gripping the table "Most of you sibling have been murders, psychopaths, rapist, pariahs…Hitler, Stalin, Mengele, Hirohito Rasputin, Ivan the terrible, Napoleon, Vlad and the list go on" Josephine smirked "Even some of theme who started like saviors couldn't deny their twisted nature like Napoleon, Robespierre, Queen Elizabeth or my favorite Alexander the Great" Atalanta was trembling "I'm not saying that all of you are waste, but you have to admit that it's in your blood, poor of your mother a great hero, making a deal to allowed her carrying a child in her womb, corrupting her blood li…"

Atala moved so fast that when the persons on the table blinked, she had Josephine pinned to the table "Enough of your venom!" a dense foggy made of darkness was pouring from the daughter of Hades, surrounding her and her prey "You very be careful of how you end that phrase" Atalanta's gaze caught Rachel's and she let the hunter go.

Rachel took a deep breath, she knew that Josephine had not only touched a painful issue for her friend, the hunter had try to disrespect her mother's memory _-Atalanta once told me that her brothers and sisters(she too), carried a kind of affliction like her father. Hades kids were condemned to be despotize and see how other less trustworthy creatures obtain their goals with trickery and charming( yes like my father and his scamp to send his older brother to the Underworld) while they have to break their backs to obtained crumbs. That ill fortune led them to two ends. Number one they ended being the despicable, vindictive, rascals humans Joshehine mentioned or Number two they become , harsh, cold, crank, distant, but honorable creatures like her father…If you ask me my friend was becoming the second and the bad part about the second type is that you can use them like punching bag thanks to the indifference and the emotionless they show, but when they get enraged, you better run and run fast…IN OTHER WORDS THE NEW LIEUTENANT WAS SUICIDAL, ONLY AN IDIOT PUSH ATALA TOO FAR-_

"The gods in their wisdom, have sent us champion to protect her of your corruption, rapist" Josephine said.

"Good luck with the _golden boy, daughter of Aphrodite_" Atalanta emphasized her last words as Josephine's expression changed from insolence to distress "Poor daughter of Love, you didn't know the gender of your so called savior" Atlanta's playful face had acquired a look of malice "I'm dying to see how you going to managed it, dear saccharined and gossip Josephine" the leader of the hunters was pale

Atalanta saw her poor condition and smirked "I know I shouldn't listen the dead, seventy percent of the time they want to use you, they are not happy campers and can influenced you in a wrong way" Atalanta gave her a wicked smile "Nevertheless every now and then I can resist it, I'm glad for that now" she walked towards Mr.D table.

The demigods remaining in the table were shaken up, yet though they had wanted to strike the hunter a quick peep on her had made them quit their intentions. Josephine was staring at Atalanta with her mouth open, all the fury in her was long gone, the hunter was static, lost and scare; the worst was when her eyes caught the new arrival, even Blaine wanted to hug her.

Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena were arriving to the dinner pavilion with a handsome boy, at the same time that Atala was reaching the table.

Rachel's eyes left the hunter to look at the new arrival –_Forget the world _**_handsome;_**_ if a super model saw this dude he would be hanging himself. He was really out of this world-_

"So, how grounded I am?" Atalanta had reached Mr D.

"So you knew" Dionysus dropped his jug "All this time you knew?" Mr. D was beaming like if someone had told him the best joke in the world.

"What part…that she is a daughter of Aphrodite… that she was the one who split the beans with Zeus or that the new guest was sent from Hera?" Atalanta sensed them, behind her and she said "Where are my manners? Greetings my Ladies, Orion"

Mr D was shocked; his mouth was hanging so open, that for one moment I though his jaw has been dislocated. Chiron wasn't better his mouth was a big "O"; no sound was coming from his centaur lips.

The campers that had paid attention to the unpleasant ordeal were stupefied. Rachel from once in her life was speechless.

Atalanta was getting impatient; she was raring to go "Mr. D my punishment?" the daughter of Hades pressure

The god snapped back to reality "Right! Arananda Balotes…" the Wine god's voice drawled, hiding the surprise out of his voice.

"Mr D. after all of this: the Giants, Hera and only Zeus know what else! Do you really have to continue with the charade? I begging you here" Atalanta looked at Orion and then back to him with pleading eyes.

"CHARADE, CHARADE…How you dare Atalanta... I should throw you off this facility minus your sanity and see how heroic you appeared, using leafs like toilet paper" Mr. D narrowed his eyes at my friend "However Chiron seemed to feel that mental punishments are against my mission at this cursed camp" Mr. D tapped his lip, and then announced "…and no one has bathed the dragon, since a Mexican delinquent punched a boy who called me 't_he Dude wine_"

Dionysus connected his eyes with the astonished centaur "Chiron was afraid the petulant brat wouldn't make it, but he overestimated her" Mr. D took a swig from his jug of grape juice "That's why I don't think that her grow up version will have troubles, bathing the stinky reptile"

"And if I fail, you will have one less selfish and ungrateful lot!" Atalanta remarked "I'm going to need some extinguishers and drugs from the infirmary" Dionysius watched her in amusement until he roared when he saw Chiron's mortified face "Oh, come on! How do you assumed I made him cooperate the first time, Chiron" Atalanta said

"Wonderful. Bla, Blab, Bla…all set. Now go before I combust you"

"Yes sir" she saluted "Sir, a request" Dionysus was so entertainment with her antics that he signed his hand in a 'go on' motion "I'm aware you are not Hermes, but would you be so kind to say thanks to your wife, Ariadne, for not slayed my ancestor when you let her expecting and tell Queen Hera" she breathed "That WE ARE EVEN, because SHE WENT TO FAR THIS TIME and I will not take kindly a further retaliation"

"Are you sure of your request, she drove me crazy once for a minor protestation?" Mr D confessed with concern in his eyes.

"Positive my Lord, she HAS to stop or I swear on the River Styx, I will put a neon sign on top of cabin #2 with the legend _Welcome Gaea, by the way do you know a good marriage counselor, the goddess of this cabin needs one?_"

"I will blurt out your message and maybe I will tell Hera in front of Ariadne, my wife will appreciate her reaction"

"Please send me a photo when you do it, at the very least when she kills me, I will die smiling"

Mr. D snorted in amusement and Atala bowed and departure, leaving three confuse ex-goddesses and a perplexed crowd.

Everyone were still unsure to move, so Mr.D decided to break the spell "Whippersnapper s, you have twenty minutes to end your breakfast, not that I care a damn" he sighed and rolled his eyes.

**Zeus Cabin…**

"Do you think, the wonder boy will tell if he saw me…I left when he started to snore?" Quinn asked and huffed "I don't tolerate him, he is a presumptions, arrogant, idiot. I can't believe he is my half-brother"

_-I 'm not a daughter of Athena, but I'm not so stupid t to tell her she used to be like him_- Rachel wallowed nervously "Me neither" I was distracted –_I should be jumping in my girlfriend's bones, but I dint have the mood-_

"Tiny, we will figurate something to help Atalanta, she is not alone. She has the Unholy Trinity, an obsessive and powerful diva" she kissed me "and other demigods"

"How do you know I was thinking about her current ordeal?"

"Because, I know you. Come here, you need to relax"

Quinn climbed to the alcove and made Rachel sat between her legs_-She is right, I have to be calm to formulate the perfect plan-_ Quinn massaged Rachel's shoulders, she then moved her fingers down the diva's tan back. "I have great oil in that drawer" Rachel was enjoying the blonde's hands.

Quinn found it an put some in her hands "Take off your shirt" she commanded, she continue the massage, she touched Rachel with flat hands, fingers together, moving her hands in parallel lines up either side of the brunette's spine, delivering circular motions and smooth strokes toward Rachel's buttock. "You are really tense"

"Mmmm! Where did you learn how to give a massage?" the diva was pudding in her hands.

"You can't survive Sylvester's training without learning, certain skills. Laid down"

Quinn hands went to Rachel's upper back and with gentle pressure Quinn loosened Rachel's muscles up, then the blonde's hands went unexpectedly to Rachel's sides and slid to cup her breast.

"Baby, I though, this was a massage" Rachel moaned as Quinn's fingers kneaded and pinched her nipples.

"There are many types of massages" Quinn whispered in a purr, sweeping aside the brunette's hair and giving her a kiss in the back of her neck. She returned her attentions to Rachel's shoulders with broad circular strokes "You should take the rest of your clothes"

"W-why?" the diva rolled and the naked sign of Quinn, took her breath away.

"I don't want to get stained, so we are going to be in our panties. Face down"

–_Oh My Gods, she in control is sexy as Hades -_ Rachel returned to her position on the bed and the blonde straddled her, the feel of Quinn's core on her was warm, erotic and wet –_She is wet, she is wet for me. I'm going to come first; hold yourself, Berry_- Rachel whimpered.

Quinn leant, her lips touching Rachel's ear "Do you think, you can make me come twice and don't get punished" Quinn blew in the diva's ear.

Rachel could feel her girlfriend's nipples brushing her back; Quinn started to stroke the diva up and down in a sensual path.

Suddenly Rachel didn't feel the blonde´s weigh anymore "Baby?"

"Shhh. I'm not over" Quinn attentively spread lotion all over my thighs "Open your legs Rae"

Rachel dint want to obey, so did it for her "Tiny, you have a wet spot in your panty"

Rachel moaned -_No shit Sherlock!-_

Quinn worked her way down to the diva's legs and caressed them, until she decided to lift one by the ankle and lightly tapped the diva's upper thigh, then the other.-Her legs are amazing, they are long, and soft and tan and that ass, I have to touched it-

Rachel was dripping and moaning.

"I love your ass, is so sexy and firm and your legs…I'm in love of both" Quinn touched sensuously the diva's butt, making the diva gasped, pressing her thumbs firmly into the flesh of Rachel's buttocks and following the curve up, around, and down the side of the diva's hips; her knee between Rachel's legs keeping them open to once in a while lightly skimmed up and down barely touching the diva's under garment "Why, are you quivering Baby?

Rachel couldn't take it anymore, she turned her around, Quinn's body below the diva's, and their breasts deliciously brushing, making them gasp.

"Hi" Rachel kissed her deeply.

Quinn pulled her impossibly closer, moaning when warmth meets warmer. Subsequently Quinn squeezed the diva's arse, making her moan once more.

They kissed barely moving for two minutes. Rachel was feeling hungry, she needed more; Quinn was in a cloud, panting into the diva's mouth, increasing their lust.

Rachel tugged her panty.

"Rae" Quinn gasped.

"Don't worry, baby. You can do the same and we can stop when you want" Rachel continued kissing her, moving from Quinn's lips to her cheek and jaw, reaching her neck, , placing hot, opened mouth kisses to tender flesh while her fingers traced Quinn's inner thighs making their legs barley spread. Soon Rachel found an opening in Quinn's under garment making her jolt at the touch of her fingers against the blonde's velvet secret. Quinn was getting bolder too; her hands were under the diva's lingerie caressing her buttocks.

Rachel's fingers explored the inner and outer lips, lubricating them, pulling gently on one lip and then the other.

"Rae, this is… better than I imagined" Quinn whimpered.

"Baby, move your hand, I want to come with you, by you" Rachel rubbed her outer lips gently.

"Fuck, Rae " Quinn moaned loudly.

"Please Baby" Rachel gave her more access and her fingers started a rough scouting "Baby, slow; take your time, lube your fingers" their fingers started a sensuous dance, rubbing their lips; until they then dragged them up to their clits. The girls played with them, making circular motion or sometimes just barely touch them over and over.

"I'm close, Baby"

"Me too Rae"

Rachel worked her fingers harder, faster, moving her thumb rapidly.

Quinn grunted as the divas felt her entire body burn. "Raeee," the blonde hissed, rolling her eyes.

Quinn's orgasm made her stop for a minute and without any warning, her fingers began to massage Rachel's bud making the diva groaned at every movement.

Rachel tried to make it last biting her bottom lip, but she came. "Quinn"

They stayed motionless, catching their breaths.

"You have made me believe in love, my Tiny star" Quinn told her as she pulled the covers on top of them.

"Same here my personal goddess of love" Rachel settled her head on Quinn's shoulder and they got to sleep with leisurely kisses and promises of love.

**Five Hours Later…**

The brunette was lying on the bead in the warm embrace of her gorgeous blonde, dreaming with their future together, just as…

"For the Harvest Moon of Hecate!" A voice clamored in the night.

Rachel opened her eyes and saw a human shadow "Holy shit!" Rachel yelped and jolted into a sitting position and spun around, ending in the ground.

"¡Buen aterrizaje, Rae!(Good landing, Rae!)"

"Atalanta?"

"Rae what's happening?" Quinn was at the diva's side.

"Please can you put some clothes, I don't wish to experience a Polanski moment" Atalanta was giving them her back.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn was clenching her fists in attempt to control her anger.

"Duh! Saving your asses R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R…In a couple of hour we have Cabin Inspection and you Quinn have the _golden boy _as brother" she was rocking her body in an anxious motion. "Are you decent?"

"Yes" Rachel brought her palm to her face and proceed to put her shirt on while her girlfriend did the same "You can turn" Rachel said, half mad half thankful.

Atala faced the two lovers scratching her head "Sorry for the fright, but I don't think the _wonder boy_ is going to keep his mouth shut if he catches you"

"How did you enter?"

"Shadow travel"

The girls noticed that the daughter of Hades was still in her day clothes -_why is she dress like that and where had she been… her clothes are dirty and she smells funny?-_

"We better move, I can move faster in the night and your brother is snoring"

"How do you know?" Quinn didn't sound angry anymore.

Atalanta smiled "I know Rae and I kind of check your cabin before came here" she throw them a package of Baby wipes and an Air Freshener Deodorizer "Before you ask, you have to remember I lived a couple of summers with the worst troublemaker this camp had has, Aoi Watanabe, Daughter of Hermes an at that time she was dating a son of Aphrodite" Atalata gave them her back again "She is insane, we are still friends…it's kind of weird to be honest, we have almost the same age, but I look like the nanny of her kid"

They cleaned and got dressed while Atalanta was humming The Great Pretender (Freddie Mercury version). Quinn and I looked each other for a moment when they understood the no secret meaning of the song-_I don't think Quinn will ever be jealous of her again_-

After a couple of minutes she turned in her heels "Quinn I don't want to rush you, but we have to hurry"

"Thank you" said Quinn kissing her in the check.

"Your welcome, cousin" she waved at me "See you in a couple of hours HS"

"HS?" Quinn asked

"Honorary Sister or Harmonized System" Rachel reply before they vanished.

**On Saturday…**

On Saturday and Sundays the demigods helped the staff with the maintenance of camp, had War Strategies and had to pick two of the four activities Chiron had previously chosen for them. When the kids finished their task they were free to do what they wanted

Rachel was really glad for Atala's aid; because when the first light of the sun appeared in the horizon, Lauren entered to her cabin without knocking.

"Morning, Lauren there is something I can do for you today? Because is a little bit early for Cabin Inspection"

"Well, to be honest I was expecting more than one person here" Lauren looked disappointed "I will check you cabin later" she smirked "Your friend Lopez wasn't so lucky, but she is the daughter of my father chick so I gave her a chance"

–Y_eah right! She is only afraid that her daddy girlfriend (Aphrodite) accuses her and yes they are lover…s and it doesn't matter that she is married to Hephaestus; believe me all of us are a big dysfunctional family-_

Lauren shrugged her shoulders and marched out, slamming the door at her exit.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"I'm glad we have the rest of the day free" said Britt as Santana took her hand.

"Me too, Ducky" Santana gave her a tender kiss "That horse your father gave you is amazing Q. He is really fast and his armor skin is cool.

"Yes I love to ride him and I would never change it for a Pegasus" Quinn added as she saw a put in her friend's face "Sorry Britt, I know you love them"

"Don't worry, I understand" then she whispered "I love ducks more…but you can't tell the Pegasus about it"

Rachel smiled at them, they really had adapted well to their new reality.

"So Q, how was your sexy time with Rachel" Santna said and Quinn turned red.

"Not your business, Lopez. But for the record it was mind blowing" Quinn kissed Rachel fully in the mouth.

Santana gagged "Get a room. See Britt the prude ones are always the sexy cats in the sack"

"Santana!" Rachel tried to sound angry, but she couldn't deny the truth in the latina's words.

"Sanny you weren't a prude and you rock my word" Brittany beamed "You know who else I think is great?"

"Atalanta" both girls said at the same time.

"I bet she is a natural" Santana affirmed _–Those sexy lips and her hands , they are huge…and so agile- _"What?" she screeched "I know this shit, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and I warned you that sex with Finn was a terrible idea. He is a quick arrived and he doesn't have a tempo"

Rachel wasn't completely comfortable by their remarks -_My friends want to do my best friend and top of that being free of the curse make me saw Finn defects magnified– _Rachel wrinkled her nose -_Now I understand that a curse can really mess with the reality_-

"Tiny, are you ok?" Quinn asked.

Rachel grabbed her, giving her the best kiss she could manage

"Stay away of my sister" Orion exclaimed "You will not taint her honor"

"Orion don't you dare to came with that overprotecting trash, ok" Quinn was getting angry.

"Hunt with cats and you catch only rats" he remarked and went away.

"You know brother it's too late to guard my honor I'm not a virgin, Puck took that with coolers" Quinn erased that cocky smirk off Orion's face "Rachel here is sweetheart that had forgiven me for all the shit and I LOVE HER…" she smiled at me "…about Atalanta, I don't buy the part of she being a molester" Quinn rolled her eyes and adopted her familiar head-bitch-in-charge pose "Get lost"

The boy walked away, making a tantrum.

Observing his immaturity the four girls shook their heads and decided to hang out at the beach for a couple of hours. The beach was decent and the new couple were drooling all over the place looking at their respective half in bikini, gaining many sassy comments from the one and only _Cheerio Latina_.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

**One week later …**

**(Saturday 2 AM)**

"What is the only god that had appeared in Star Trek?...Vulcan (the roman name of Hephaestus)

"Quinn that's an awful joke" Rachel laughed, tickling her. They e giggled and started a tickle contest, until Quinn Cheerleader training paid off and she captured Rachel's hands, getting closer.

"Why you put your clothes back?" Rachel let out.

"Because I was cold"

"I can keep you warm" Rachel kissed the blonde's shoulder.

"Can you still do it if a keep my shirt?" Quinn teased.

The diva nodded and rubbed big circles over her back as they kissed and Quinn grabbed the diva's ass.

"You weren't lying when you said you like my ass, were you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head "If I weren't, I would not be spanking it" SWAMP! Her had spanked the brunette's butt. Then the girls looked their lips together.

"You are going to pay?" Rachel slowly ran her tongue along the blonde's lip, tasting her.

Quinn opened her mouth and her tongue came to play, her tongue caressed Rachel's and when the blonde tried to pull it back Rachel sucked it up and down like a lollypop as the blonde's groaned. Rachel then kissed the blonde's neck, the line of her white jaw while her fingertips wandered along the bottom of the shirt, rolling it up a bit so the diva could touch her lover's skin. Rachel stroked the milky breast, sucking the pulse point in her soft neck.

"Rachel"

Rachel went down and kissed Quinn's fabulous abs, Rachel brushed her lips along her girlfriend' muscles, dipping her tongue into Quinn's navel before descending her hands even lower.

Quinn gasped, her body was vibrating with the desire of the brunette's mouth.

"I don't think you are enough warm?" Rachel went further and kissed and nibbled Quinn's mound of Venus, the smell was driving the diva crazy and she wanted to lick her- _Oral sex is sex. Isn't it? It won't count if I take a little taste , right?-_ "Quinn can I taste you?" Rachel wandered her finger along the blonde's thighs "Please baby"

Quinn nodded, expecting her lover tongue on her most intimate part.

Rachel was overcome with emotion and love –_I need to restrain, I need to wait-_ the brunette took one of her fingers and traced the blonde's vaginal lips, when it was wet enough, Rachel put it in her mouth as Quinn's eyes went wide.

Rachel didn't know what to think of the flavor, the diva knew she need more to have a verdict, but she couldn't jeopardy her resolution, even if her intentions had cracked more than once.

Rachel's silence alarmed Quinn "I tasted horrible, didn't I?" Quinn pushed the diva _–I knew it the taste it's horrible, I had heard Cheerios conversations about their boyfriends and how they refused to do it-_ Quinn started to silently sobbed.

"Baby, why are you placing words in my mouth? Relax you don't taste bad" Rachel was abashed "In fact I want more, but we have an agreement, remember?" Rachel reached and cradled her face with her hands, brushing her thumbs across the tears on Quinn's cheeks

"You aren't lying to me, aren't you?" Quinn asked with a shaky voice

"No, I can assure you that I really enjoy your taste amazing. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot to let you supposed that" Rachel shushed her quietly in her arms and she kissed her softly on the cheek and then on the lips until Quinn stopped sobbing.

Rachel moved her hand slowly inside Quinn's shirt and brushed her fingertips across the nipple of one of her breasts. One breast then, the other, pulling gently on each nipple, tracing their outline, making them erect, getting bolder with each minute. After that the diva started to trace her fingers ever so lightly down her stomach in small circles "Baby, please never jump to conclusion, without asking me first, ok?"

Quinn nodded, she had recovered enough to forget her insecurity accident and started to imitate the diva's bold movements, but Quinn was bolder and traveled all the way down to the top of the diva's bikini line –

Rachel shuddered -_It just felt so great having someone touching me in this way, after had to do all the foreplay with Finn. Yes Satan was right! He was more lost than I was at the time and I was the virgin –_

Quinn moved her hand down, this time brushing up and down Rachel's mound of Venus, next she dipped one finger down between her barely parted thighs and rubbed a fingertip up and down her sex _–It's velvety and silky-_

Rachel barely suppressed a moan –_Did I mention we both love the Brazilian-style?-_

"You are so warm and smooth" Quinn continued to rub Rachel's sex for a minute and then pulled her hand away; taking the diva's lubrications.

Rachel felt Quinn's fingers high on her chest, dancing around her nipples, tracing her breast and then she could feel her mouth directly on her breast. Quinn kissed it softly and delicately then took the whole nipple into her mouth, not sucking at all but just rolling the nipple with her tongue as she held it with her lips.

"Fuck, Quinn" Rachel said and Quinn broke the contact with her breast and kissed her softly.

"You were right it taste amazing" Quinn hadn't found the taste unpeeling at all.

They were starting to breathe a lot faster and deeper "I have an idea" Rachel arranged her thigh between the blonde's legs and her core in one of her amazing upper legs

"Hmmm!" Quinn's face seemed to glow and her eyes were deeper green pools, no words were necessary.

Rachel started to rub on Quinn's and Quinn on Rachel's leg.

Quinn became aware of Rachel's body in contact with hers, Rachel's pussy on her leg was boiling her skin; while her thigh in her pussy was soft.

Their breasts dangled dangerously close to each other bodies making them hate the barriel of clothes. They went slowly until they get a rhythm, the girls were getting wetter. Rachel felt a rivulet of her wetness run down her thigh, Quinn was breathing in the diva's ear as Rachel was doing more panting than breathing; despised the barrier of her shirt Rachel could feel Quinn's erect nipples.

"I'm close" Quinn humped against Rachel harder.

They knew instinctively that an orgasm was approaching; Quinn began to hold the diva more tightly as the excitement built and the wetness allowed them to hump even harder. Quinn's lips required Rachel's and they kissed again, Quinn's tongue met Rachel's a little too urgently.

Felling her body on danger of combusting, Rachel coaxed her girl into a gentler kiss that felt better to her in the moment.

"Wait!" Rachel grabbed the blonde's waist "I don't want us to come so fast" sweat covered our bodies, Rachel's clitoris was throbbing with aroused. The diva kissed her slowly with tenderness, until they cool down a little "Ready?"

Quinn nodded.

They began the sensual friction once more; they held each other tightly as they grinded their wet pussies against each other, the alcove began creaking in protest as they pounded each other. Quinn lowered her head and brushed her lips with Rachel's, she had understood the diva's desire for erotic slowly kisses .Quinn gently placed her mouth on Rachel's and they kissed.

Rachel impaled her hips harder, pushing her clitoris harsh upon the blonde'sr thigh as her tongue parted her rosy lips and their tongues began to dance together, while their cores went up and down.

Quinn broke their kiss as she gently turned her head sideways, pulling her mouth toward Rachel's ear "Are you tiring to kill me?" Quinn's voice was husky.

Rachel didn't bother with an answer; she had turned, the diva's mouth was near to Quinn's ear, Rachel began tracing the blonde's ear with her tongue. Rachel heard her moan as her own tongue followed the lines of Quinn's ear, her hips were going faster. Soon her lips reached her neck and Quinn's hands found the diva's nipples.

They went wild, going insane with the need to cum. Suddenly, Quinn body went stiff and with one trust Rachel followed her. They hugged and gained comfort in each other arms, until Rachel felt Quinn's hand wandering down over her butt, squeezing it. Rachel giggled "Quinn"

SLAP! "Bad girl" the blonde giggled and Rachel pouted; Quinn kissed her "Mmm! I like your kisses" Quinn exclaimed "An I'm in love with your derriere"

"I like you all" Rachel silencer her with another kiss.

Rachel saw a human form went out of a shadow "Well at least one of you is not naked" Atala put her hand in her eyes and turned in her heels.

"Fuck you" Rachel said.

"Why bother life fuck me every damn day and I masturbate" When she became aware of the couple discomfort (they gasped and didn't speak) she became to laugh, ex post facto she had to sit in the floor to keep laughing "Sorry girls sometimes I can't control my mechanism of defense"

"Your sarcasm?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, it just comes naturally"

The girls watched how the daughter of Hades lay down and closed her eyes. She had lost weight and Rachel knew that she had not been sleeping more than a few hours.

"We appreciated your help" Rachel stated.

"I wish to tell you I am doing it for you two, but I would be lying. I know that he is aware of your making out…" Atalanta hadn't opened her eyes "…an in my selfishness, it is a win-win situation. I help a friend and give the heebie-jeebies to prince charming"

The couple interchanged silences thoughts. Atala had turned into a bitter version of herself; they (Atalanta's friends) noticed the grief in her eyes every time Orion was with Artemis.

The boy was perfect in Atala's eyes: he was handsome, skilled and affable; he had a white sense of humor and hers was acid and cynic; he was natural in all he did and the daughter of Hades had to struggle until she mastered her skills; he woke up with a smile glowing good spirits as Atalanta woke with nightmares and trouble conversations with the dead; Atalanta had worked her ass to gain the campers' trust and he just had to smile; Orion's father was the cooler of the Big Three and Atalanta's was the more fear; he just ned water to be revitalized while Atalanta need the presence of death or ghosts, he can walked over water and Atala summoned skeletons, he laughed with FriendS and Chuck and my friend with Dexter and Hannibal. I conclusion he was Gloria Delgado(Sofia Vergara) and Atalanta was MD House _-you have the picture-_

Atalanta was trying to avoid him, because Mr. Perfect jumped to every opportunity he had to probe he was the best and had been dying to duel with her and the daughter of Hades had promised Chiron to act with decorum; besides she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Rachel' jaw clenched -_I'm hating her behavior and more the fact that she promised Chiron to avoid any possible confrontation after Orion's arrogance and our incidents with the Hunters of Artemis, I bet you all that the idiot thinks she is afraid of lose…and I know she doesn't care…for her it will be other thing the Golden Boy does best and a skill she hast to improve to be a better teacher- _

"I'm ready "said Quinn, noticing her girlfriend face.

Atala stood up "Perfect, take my hand Quinn. I have been trying a new trick and I think I can drop you nearest to your bed" she observed her friend "Are you ok, Little one?"

"Yes, just remember something you once told me" Rachel unclenched her jaw "I'm fine, see"

"If you say so"

"Do you want to hang up with us tomorrow?" Rachel asked

"No thank you girls, but I don't want to be a gate-crasher" Atalanta watched the couple with sad eyes.

"Nonsense, Britt and Santana are going too and you have gained us all" remarked Quinn, taking Atalanta's hand.

"Not all of you" Atalanta replied "Thanks for the invitation, but no thanks. Get fun for me, OK" she looked at Rachel, the short girl was observing her like a falcon "You are acting out of character today, Rachel. May I know why you are inspecting me so openly?"

"Have you been sleeping lately?" Rachel interrogated her.

"No Rachel, I haven't and please don't ask" Rachel made a face and Atalanta felt complained to give her more information "Not all my dreams are about the happy couple, I felt defeat not obsess" then the daughter of Hades added "It is more complicated" she shocked her head "I can't tell, sorry" Atala waved at me and vanished with my girlfriend.

**The Polis…**

"Look Atala is over there" said Britt before breaking from Santana's grip and running toward Atalanta.

The daughter of Hades was sitting in one of the Angora's cafes, wearing black and carrying a face that said "Fuck off" as she was drinking a beverage.

"Hi, Atalanta" Britt saluted her enthusiastically, but my friend didn't move.

Rachel just chuckled because she had noticed that Atala had her earphones in her ears and her eyes glued to glass, the daughter of hades wasn't being impolite, she was submerged in her own world. Rachel tapped on her shoulder.

Atala looked at them and smiled, taking one of her earphones off "Hey girls, how has your Saturday been, until now?"

"Awesome, we went to the beach again" Britt hugged her quickly "We want you to go with us, but we didn't find you" she said and the four girls took a chair and slipped into her table.

"Sorry girls, but I didn't wish to be the third wheel" Atalanta was looking like crap and the two couple could hear the music from where they were.

"That is going to leave you deaf"Rachel chided her.

"You are just envious, because Barbra doesn't sound that awesome" Atalanta made the devil's sign "But because I don't want to get engage in a discussion with you, I will shut it down" she smiled "Nevertheless, Little one, I still think Queen, Def Leppard, Rush, The Smiths, The Cure and other groups and stars of my time, kick yours"

"Don't get petulant on me; I know you love Elvis, the Beatles, various Motown's artists and some musicals like me"

"True, but I will always regretted, not being an influence in your musical repertoire"

"I'm not that bad" the four of them chuckled.

"You should be defending me Quinn" Rachel punched her girlfriend in the arm.

"Sorry Tiny" Quinn kissed her

"Tiny?" Santana was tittering.

A beautiful middle age woman got close to the group "Rachel, it's good to see you. How is my brother Leroy?"

Rachel stood up and hugged her "Fine, Melissa, thank you for asking" she let her go "I didn't know this was yours"

"Well, it is a good inversion and I have a great landlord, whom is charging me less for the first four months" she winked at Atalanta, gave them the menus, took their orders and the glass from Atalanta "I'm going to refill this and give you something to eat"

"I'm not hungry" Atalanta grumbled.

"I don't care, I don't' need to be a daughter of Athena to know you haven't been eating well and as your older, you have to please me. I know your mother taught you good manners" Melissa scolded her and went to her store.

Atala mumbled something and then fixed her gaze on the diva "Hey Rae, I got your present. Thank you, it is great" she showed them the object lace at her wrist, a perfect-sized watch with just the right amount of shine, classical but at the same time informal.

"You're welcome, we all feel a little guilty because we were late for your birthday and I feel guiltier after all I have been using one of your Christmas presents lately" Rachel's ears tuned pink, when Atalanta grinned at her "And the cards from the designer's stores were too much" (her other present was the Lesbian Kama Sutra)

"It was my fault, you look terrible for years, let my spoil you a little with my mortal and immortal family wealth"

"Any way we wanted to give it to you sooner, but after rescued the goddesses, I saw a great opportunity and I asked your sister for help, thinking that you won't mind to wait if we could improve it, adding some stygian iron on it. As matter-of-fact I asked my dad's and they agreed that it would be more effective with three sacred metals" Rachel completed her speech.

"I was wondering about the Stygian iron, thanks I will try to used it"

"You must. We didn't give it to you, to be used like an ordinary watch"

"Is it not a watch?" asked Santana and Atala pushed a button and a shield spread out of it, then she touched and it returned to its normal form

"It also works automatically" Atalanta showed them how the shield spread out without touching it

"That's cool! Why I didn't get one, Berry?"

"Because it's her birthday present and Christmas present for me, my fathers, Blaine, Mike, Sam, Leto , Chiron and even if a still don't believed it from Mr. d too. Besides your mother gave you a magic knife, Artemis gave Britt one of her bows and Quinn has that coin that makes appeared a regular sword or an equestrian one and a horse. Plus, you are not uneasy in using a shield" Rachel looked at Atalanta "And this crazy one IS, so I have to give her one that wouldn't end in her wall, plus it has all the functions of a watch"

Melissa was back with their orders and a plate of Moroccan pastries "I know you love them, please eat some" she kissed the girl in the forehead and went inside

When Atala was going to take a bite; she froze "¡Maldición! (Damnation!)"

Artemis was with Orion and she was laughing, Atalanta frowned and put her food aside "I thought I wouldn't see them here"

"Sorry, I wanted to warning you, but they beat me" the girls turned to see Zoë.

"Careful bitch with a giant _stick up in her ass_, they will kick you out from your precious hunt, if they or your dickhead sisters spot you with us?" Santana hissed pushing her.

Zoe ignored the Latina's crude remark "Atala can I sit?"

"It's your funeral" Atala said.

"Orion has been a surprise for many hunters" Zoë opined as I observed how Orion was making funny gesture to make Artemis smiled.

"Except for you" Atalanta smirked "Please tell me that at least I'm not the only one who wants to get a fork and take my eyes out or they are still too shock with the sting from the slap in their faces to display some dignity and speak their minds…wait maybe they are now all in love with him, instead of realized that the men fixation was garbage as I have always believed"

Zoë raised her eyebrow and shook her head "Old friend, you need to gain perspective"

"She is your friend; excuse me a friend stands by your side when you are in trouble" Rachel was mad.

"Calm down, girls, Zoë is a reformed ass-kisser" she touched Rachel's hand to calm her "Her idol has feet of clay, after placing her upon a pedestal" she gave her the finger "Welcome to the dark side of the moon, friends are deadweight" she made consecutive motions that she told me means 'If my finger is not enough I can give you my fist'

"Ouch! That was ruthless, don't you think? Besides since when you do that kind of things, have your parents and Lady Persephone change their etiquettes strict rules"

"First than all, no they hadn't and second I'm not being rude" Atalanta grinned "I'm attempting to teach you some perspective" Atalanta replayed.

"Lord Zeus has a photo, what could I say or do?

"I don't know, something like Lord Zeus, you sound reasonable. Time to up my medication…" she mimicked the action of taking a big quantity of pills and then drink water "…. and your son Hercules was a cretin, he tricked me, took all the credit and ran and thanks to that prat I don't trust in men, plus your daughter is not a damsel in disgrace so we are exaggerating with the molestation and misandry part" Atala imitated Rachel's father and made an explosion sound BOOOM! "After that die" Zoë started to laugh and Atala followed her.

**At the dinner Pavilion…**

To their surprise Zoë sat with them in front of all the camp.

"Now you are looking for trouble" Rachel said as she noticed that Atalanta hadn't touched her food.

"I don't know Rachel, something tell me, I should have done this before"

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis, I TURN MY BACK ON THE COMPANY OF MEN, Accept eternal maidenhood and Join the Hunt" Atala recited "We have men in this table, SAVE YOURSELF" Atalanta mocked her, getting down the table and covering her head.

Zoe started to laugh "Yes I'm aware of the boys and nobody has come to said something, not even My Lady" said Zoe as Atalanta sat in her chair.

"Perhaps no, but some of your sisters are giving you the evil eye and Artemis doesn't look happy" Britt pointed out.

"I have to admit, Zoë, you have titanium balls" said Santana "and after heard your story I kind of like you"

"I just following the example of the last lieutenant" Zoe said

"That's sweet, but stupid… you can find some consolation in the notion that I will stay at your side, speak my mind and then KBOOM or PUFF Atalanta becomes an animal like the heroine I was named after or we go together to The Fields of Punishment" Atalanta waved her hand in dismissed "Don't worry about the last option, I have good contacts there" All the table erupted in laughter.

They didn't see Orion coming to their table "Zoë Nightshade, you are not allowed to sit with her and furthermore been in company of men" he was menacing Zoë "You are not better than a dirty dog, go and kneel to My Lady and ask for forgiveness" he grabbed Zoë and shook her hard.

Atalanta stood up immediately, but Chiron moved her head and Atalanta complied sitting down, the daughter of Hades was clenching her fists "Orion, as your old teacher I demand you respect the rules, we don't discriminate in this camp and you are a male yourself" Chiron was behind Orion "furthermore Lady Artemis hadn't complained"

"Foolish man, My Lady is too embarrassed to say something" Orion pushed Chiron very hard and grabbed Zoë once more, smacking her this time.

Atalanta stood up –_Her eyes have that intimidating spark. She has had enough-_ "Look Orion as Chiron explained, you are not giving a JERK PASS because you are protected by the gods or you are Artemis beloved pal, HERE WE DON'T DISCRIMINATE age, deity kindship, hero status or favoritism. IF YOU ACT LIKE AN ASS I GONNA TREAT YOU LIKE AN ASS" Atalanta looked at Artemis "Last warning charming prince, apologize to Zoë and Chiron"

Orion released Zoë and Atala said to her friends to "Stay put"

"Orion, don't" Chiron said.

Orion moved fast, but the daughter of Hades was boiling and punched him in the face before he could do anything, sending him to the ground. Orion rose and launched at Atalanta but the daughter of Hades blocked him, sending him to the ground once more

"Orion, stop in this moment" Artemis rose from her chair

Orion touched with his mind some water from the table and a solid blade made from water was launched at Atalanta's heart, who vanished and appeared by the main table "So we are playing gladiator style live or die, what noble of your for gave me a rules guide. Fellow students don't try this in your home"

"Enough" demanded Artemis

"Lady Athena could you be so kind to tell to your sister to leash her dog first, he is out of control and we don't have Cesar Millan in the facilities" Orion kicked Chiron whom had tried to grab him, then took a weapon from a near table and ran towards Atalanta, smashing objects and campers.

Atala saw Chiron leg and how Orion was destroying thing in his path, he even hurt two little kids and she decide to stop him. She ran in his direction and ducked touching him and vanished from sight.

"Where are they?" exclaimed a camper.

"The Arena. She doesn't want more accidents" Chiron said as he looked in horror what one of his old favorite students had done.

"Chiron, I think your leg is broken" Blaine said and saw the anger in the eyes of Athena and Artemis.

Many demigods sprinted to the arena and the nearest they were getting, the noises became harsher.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"You hurt two kids and Chiron. Are you nuts?"

SWASH! Their swords met.

"All it's your fault" Orion had swung his blade to Atalanta feet, but she jumped "How you dare to even look at her and corrupt her retinue?"

"Don't tell me you did that, because you are over protective?" Atalanta said "You are fool, menacing girls and hurting kids because of a stupid rule that she is not following"

SWOOSH! Atala ducked.

"Because as far as I am aware you are a man, although if you are not, the hunters and I will be less confuse"

"I am a man and I was sent to defend her" Orion declared.

"So as always the powerful made exceptions for themselves, how odd?" CLASH! "And how the Hades this is defending her?" Atalanta asked, still mocking him.

"You should be dead" he had launched onto her, but she moved just on time and received a small slash

"That's goes for you too and if you insist with this madness I will stop being nice and send you back" SLASH She cut him.

"Your father just engenders crooked beings like him" Orion said with hate

"Wow, you are so original" Atalanta smiled and changed to attack mode CLASH! "Sorry, I will not insult Uncle Poseidon, I like him and for the record moron all the gods in on moment or another have had bad children, big deal" she cut him again

"How do you know?" Orion inquired.

"Daughter of Hades, remember?" SWASH! "I know things that other people don't ….which brings me to you…I mean, most of the things I had heard about you are compliments" CLASH! "Orion this" SLASH! "and Orion that" his strikes were powerful, but Atala knew how to block them "The perfect hero, the legend" CLASH! "The only man that made Artemis to reconsider her vows…bla, bla,bla"

"Don't speak of her" Orion attempted to block, but her strike was flawless, she knocked the blade clean out of his hands and across the arena

"What's wrong with you? You are supposedly better than this" Atalanta pointed her blade to his neck "I'm the one who is jealous" she pushed the tip a little farther "YOU ARE ALL, I WILL NEVER BE" he was shocked "I am the one who is going to end alone and probably being judged for other things I have not done or will be forced to do, NOT YOU …SO STOP BEING A CRETIN AND COLLECT YOURSELF" she was fuming "The next time I saw you or Josephine act in such a heinous and vile way, I promise you, you will end with more than a hurt ego and a couple of cuts" Atala put away her sword and kicked him in the groin, the hero slumped over in pain "I don't wish to embraced my dark side, therefore STOP GIVEN ME EXCUSES" then she turned and walked towards Rachel "Are they all right?"

It took Rachel a moment to understand what the Hades Atalanta was talking about "I…I'm…pro…probably…I…I don't know …I didn't stay long…I…" Suddenly Rachel felt guilty, she hadn't act accord to the situation. Rachel wish she had prioritized better; she also knew that her friend was disappointed about it.

"They are fine. Suzy has a minor contusion, Molly had a cut in her forehead" Britt lowered her head "Altough Chiron's leg is broken" announced Britt, who had just arrived with Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite.

"Thank you" she replied then looked at the others and said "The show is off and by the way HE…" Atalanta pointed toward Orion who was still on the floor grabbing his privates"…IS A BOY" she marched to the infirmary bumping Josephine with her shoulder "You have been warning too, lieutenant"

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

They heard screams coming out from the infirmary

"You are model from the youngsters"

"Since when?"

"You are"

"¿En verdad? (Really?) I don't think so, in fact I don't care. People tend to change their minds as much as the Gods"

"You lost control" the centaur said

"Chiron you are in a damn bed for him and he has been pushing me. I am only a human being"

"You are more than that. What would happened if you were blinded by the rage?" Chiron continued "You haven't been yourself, you are cranky and you are concealing information"

Atalanta was laughing "Please Chiron, estas siendo injusto conmigo (you are being unfair with me). And about the secrets , let me remind you Master Chiron that You are a centaur, your race are known to be well-versed in many arts specially the keeping of secrets" silence "You are concealing information too, almightily teacher" silence.

"I promised your mother"

"I did a promise too and guess what, she was wrong and for that reason, you don't have to keep your promise anymore"

"I want to" the centaur said with affection and sadness "You are right I'm being unfair, but I hate not be able to help demigods like you. Feeling helpless its awful Tala and once more I am incapable to aid you"

"It is not your fault"

"It is…at least partially… please clean your name"

"I'm not going to apologize for saying the truth and put bullies in their places, I apologize to you for been so brutal about it" Atalata said

"I know, but please do me a favor and clean your name"

"At this point what difference does it made?"

The Daughter of Hades marched to her cabin, ignoring Artemis in her way.

**Hade's Cabin …**

The interior was a mess; Atala was throwing, kicking and punching things like a wild animal.

"Atalanta?" Rachel hesitated; the diva knew her friend was on the verge of madness and destruction. Quinn, Santana and Britt had followed the short brunette. "Atalanta?" Rachel repeated and hugged her from behind.

Atalanta stiffed "Rae, Little one, please go" Atalanta became rigid as Rachel tightened her embrace "RACHEL BERRY LET ME GO"

Rachel knew, Atalanta wanted to dispel them with her ability "You can shut me out and hurt me, but I'm not going anywhere" Rachel could feel her friend trembling ––_To be honest, I was scare of her when she was like this -_

Britt got near the older girl and hugged her too "Atalanta, breath"

They heard her counting and breathing in order to compose herself. Atalanta was still rigid, but she wouldn't have hurt us or any other innocent person in outburst.

The girls let go and Atalanta sat in the floor in lotus position, eventually her breath slowed down, her muscular rigidity decrease and her beating became more normal and regular.

Rachel motioned the other to sit in one of the beds, when she saw two goddesses in the doorframe –_Great! As if a fire needs gasoline_-

Athena read Rachel's thoughts in her body language and closed the door.

They waited around thirty minutes, until Lady Athena spoke "The more I know you, Atalanta Bailleres, the more I regretted my vote against you. You are like your father and your siblings Elizabeth and Alexander highly misunderstood… Dangerous? Yes… Despisers of humankind's dishonorable habits? Yes… Loyals? Undeniable…Reputable? Absolute...The problem is that your good characteristics make you bitter and increment with the years the bad ones"

Atalanta snapped her eyes open and turned "My Ladies" my friend knelt and bowed "Welcome to my father's cabin"

Atalanta's actions had left the other demigods in the cabin astonished, they didn't know if followed her example. They looked at each other, until Britt started to imitate Atalanta.

The daughter of Hades noticed their confusion and muttered in silence "You just have to bow" they did.

"It make me feel better, that you haven't totally forgotten your modals" mocked Aphrodite.

"This is my father's ground in consequence of it, any deity that enters will be welcome with the proper respect, if and only if the place is not or have been recently under attack"

Athena smiled "And why is that Atalanta?"

"My actions will be taken as a reflection of those of my father inside these walls. My personal feeling and tribulations have to be left aside" Atalanta answered.

Rachel gaped, she had been expending time in Camp for years and she wasn't aware of any welcome protocol for that particular event, granted she hadn't heard about any good visiting a Camper in flesh and bones inside a cabin, not even Dionysus.

"Rise child, I'm flattered but formalities are not necessary between us, in spite of Aphrodite delight in your discomfort" Athena added "Aphrodite and I release you from that etiquette rule with us"

"Persephone has taught you well, because I'm certain that wasn't from Artemis" Aphrodite remarked.

"It was my mother Antonia, not Lady Persephone" Atalanta rose.

"Upss, my mistake. Anyhow I agree with Artemis, you don't need to be formal" Atalanta fixed her eyes on the Love Goddess "Do you hate me child?" asked Aphrodite.

"No, I don't. I respect you Aphrodite after all you control one of the greatest gifts to human kind. What I hate is how you play, manipulate and use that present to cause grieve for your entertainment. Love should be sacred not a diversion tool to a boring deity and his hyperactive son" Atalanta' added "I had witness your caprices with my mother affair, the prank on me, Rachel's curse and the fact of that both of your daughters have been our persecutors for years" she shrugged "You scrubbed my life, but I warning you Goddess of Love if you mess with Rachel's love life once more, your will paid"

"You are threatening me?" the goddesses managed to look menacing and scare at the same time.

"Yes I am" Atala replied, her gaze never wavered.

- _I'm officially astonish my best friend, threaten a divinity and for the face of Aphrodite, she can fulfill it. So What Did I Miss?-_

"Little one, close your mouth don't know how many times do I have to tell you that gapping for more than a minute its really disconcerting" Atalanta chided Rachel and the brunette closed her mouth.

"You like to get straight to the point, don't you? Well in that case, you can kick the ass of my daughter" Aphrodite stated

Santana chocked _–Is my mother insane?-_

"Calm damn _honey pie_, not you, Josephine. She is a manipulative brat" Aphrodite directed her attention to Rachel "_Cupcake_, I am sorry for the curse, don't worry I will not play around with you and Quinn" her face became serious "Antonia's predicament wasn't my doing, Hades became captivated by her. You are lucky that your mother spoke with him and Persephone in order to avoid a further disaster" Aphodite became sad "About you, I'm mortified. It has been four millennia since a divinity's twin flame was in a mortal"

"Twin flame?" Quinn inquired.

"Soul mate" Britt clarified

"Atalanta how could you? Yours actions were worst that I first thought"

"What actions? You were too eager to find me guilty, you and your kind came across t your precious excuse to eliminate the abomination, don't you?" Atalanta said, exploiting in anger

"Be careful with your words, Atalanta" The Goddess of Wisdom warned.

"Why at least I'm going to be punished it for something I did, this time!" Atalanta kicked a chest "Chiron is right, I should had told the truth sooner but I was afraid that a fight between the gods…especially a war between my father and Zeus would have fatal consequences" Atalanta looked at Athena "The wars are in motion for Gaea's awakening…and there are greater priorities than mine"

"That doesn't mean you have to keep quiet" Rachel stated.

"At least not with everyone" Quinn got close to Atalanta and squeezed her hand "Believe me, I know that I'm talking about"

"Yes, Quinine was a mess before our friendship" Britt said

"And bitch, I want know the fucking story" Santana said and Atalanta shook her head

Atalanta face sadness "I loved her before the sting of the arrow, but I controlled my feelings, after the sting it was too intense, I became bolder and guiltier, but I couldn't resist the pull anymore. I had seen our auras years ago….I didn't pay attention because I thought I had imagined them, but with time they were easier to distinct" Atalanta started to pace "Anyhow that darner night I was with her, we fault and I ended in top of her…Gods! I was dying to kiss her and I understood that I had to tell her, no matter the consequences and…"

"…she kissed you" Britt concluded "And when you told her what had happened, she was enraged. She had have a grudge against Aphrodite and she was certain that you had deceived her"

"Aphrodite has made her fall in love again and maybe this time it was for real" Rachel pointed out.

"Josephine told the edit version to Zeus" Santana suggested, clenching her fists "Picturing you like a nasty hero and perhaps she used our special Aphrodite mojo to poison Artemis's ears"

"Atala felt guilty and she took for granted that her name wasn't as important as the god's relations, because she knew that Gaea was awakening and in her book that's way more important" Britt said

"They made the trial and Artemis didn't vote, because she was hurt, resentful and confused" Rachel determined.

"And you were so scare of Father and your stupid prank, that you let us judger her" Athena was facing Aphrodite "Like Atalanta said it was the perfect excuse to eliminate the most godly mortal in the lasts millennia, a lost cannon that the fates couldn't read, why bother with an investigation, his father wasn't yet part of the council and he also had a foul love history'" Athena looked at the daughter of Hades "I'm so sorry Atala"

"But why did uncle ground you?" Rachel asked.

"Because, I did the same thing he did "Atalanta elaborated when she saw their faces "A clue, guess who is allergic to pomegranates?"

"Of course she is, I knew that" Aphrodite said as she hadn't done a misdeem "I also knew recognized your connection, I am the goddess of Love after all…I even manipulated my son to do my deeds. I was expecting a happy ending"

The meaning behind her words sank in Santana's mind "Bullshit!" exclaimed Santana "You are selfish and vindictive beings; you don't care a damn about us too much, especially you mother. Atalanta got lucky…" Santana made quotation marks with her fingers in the word lucky "…because she had been a hero for years, saved her, rescued many of your children and I'm sure his father made a big deal about it" Santana continued to stare at them "I'm a major BITCH, but you mother I don't have a name for you" her tone was harsh.

If the goddess wasn't so ashamed, the demigods were sure, she would had cursed her own blood.

"You can't change the past, but you have to help her from now on" declared Britt.

"They can intervene in mortal affairs" Rachel mocked.

"OMGods! Someone call Olympus" they looked at Atala, her voice sound alarm "We have two camps filled with their interventions and wars, empires falling, pregnant women, people dying, natural catastrophes… Wait, I get lost of what are we talking about"

Atalanta's joke broke the tension, soon the goddesses were laughing with them

"Ok, we are hypocrites. Happy?" Athena confessed.

"What are you going to do with Orion and Artemis?" asked Aphrodite

"Nada (nothing)…I just hope that in some moment my stupid brain overcome my heart which is impossible thanks the whole twin flame ordeal and do whatever practical and consensus person do in this situations, pay for sex. The good part is that I have five years to do it"

"You can't be serious?" Rachel was shocked.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to get laid with someone of your age because some part of my brain will start to scream _cradle robber_, killing my mood and I can't sleep with someone of my age, because they can end in jail" Atalanta continued "Moreover I don't think you have grasp the repercussion behind the concept of twin flame"

Rachel was going to give her a major speech about love –_Someone has to, the deity in charge of Love is nodding. I'm aware love is crazy, but Santana's mom takes it too far-_

Suddenly, Atala lost the color of her face. She looked in pain like someone was squeezing her chest "ἄγγελος (Messenger in ancient Greek)" six skeletons detached from the wall

Rachel's eyes widen _-Ladies and Gentlemen there's no reason to become alarmed, it's normal to have voyeuristic adults in the room when you are in the middle of a heavy making out session… by the way did I mention that those adults are dead?_-

Quinn got pale "_Those things were here all the time…For Poseidon, did they ….OMGods!...OMGODS_!

Britt has a wicked glint in her eyes _–Doing it with public…one less thing check from my bucket list-_

Santana had her mouth open _–Spooky- she shudder-Wait 1..2..3…5 plus Rachel and Quinn…and Atalanta… 9 persons/beings were present when we had sex…I wondered if that counts in Britt's list-_

"My Lady" the skeletons saluted

"Alphaios, go to Camp Jupiter" Atalanta took a ring form her left hand, the ring had a skull form and was use for the girl when she served like an ambassador of his father "Gave this to the praetor and warn her about a possible attack" one of the skeletons took the ring "Amaranthos found Cerberus tell him to activate strategy 911; Ampelios go and find Desastre and tell him that serpent head plan is on" the daughter of Hades started to point to the rest of the skeletons "Anakletos, locate Persephone and inform her that the Underworld would be attack; tell her to trust my friends and that I will be there as soon as I am done here….Anatolios, find father and report him what is happening. Go Now!" the skeletons vowed and departed using the shadows.

"Atalanta, what is happening?" the rest of the females asked, excepting Brittany. The dancer had left the cabin she had connected the dots.

Atalanta mumbled something and extended her hand to the fire in her cabin, retrieving a box burning, she used her umbrakinesis to extinguish the fire "Alcyoneus, the Giant nemesis of Hades, is here, we have to be prepared"

Brittany arrived to the Big House and blew the conch horn in the way that means 'We are under Attack', campers started to run and grasp weapons from the Armory.

**In Camp Half Blood, War Zone…**

The Greeks were not as stern as the romans, but for Hades! They know how to organize their defenses and got in a Spartan mode, gave they Xerxes and they would had made him cry…in fact they did.

"I have this crazy necessity to scream 'This is Sparta'" said Santana

"Go ahead, you are not the fist"

"You are ruining my mood, trouty mouth"

Rachel observed the scene. The demigods were in or armors, they had their weapons ready, catapults ready (we invented them, the romans just improved them), the polis citizens and the children under 8 in the bunker with three angry goddesses and a hurt centaur –_Not in Hades Atala or I will approve little kids in a battlefield as Orion had suggested …that pig wanted the kids but not the goddesses into action-_ "We had to stop them, before they arrived to the camps limits" Rachel declared.

"Agree" said Blaine

"The Golden Fleece, it's part of our protection, they cannot crossed the limits, this place is mythical land" blunted Orion "why bother with the bunker?"

Atalanta looked at the boy "Better be safe than sorry" mumbled "There's nothing like a major emergency and the almost certain death of the whole damned world to concentrate the mind wonderfully, wonder boy said something vaguely intelligent" Atalanta offered him a cookie "Good Orion, but the mythical land could be just syntax"

Rachel dissimulated her smile when the boy took the cookie. The little diva knew her fiend –_Damn, she is really worried._ _I can see the hamster in heard head, having a hard attack-_ she felt my gaze.

"Lou?"Atalanta said

"Yes Atalanta?" Lou said

"Did the magical boundaries can stop undead?" Atalanta asked.

"Aren't you a daughter of Hades? You are the expert" Lou said frowning.

"Lou , the Golden Fleece is relative new tool in our protections and it is a magical object" Atalanta replied.

"Ok, well… are talking about keres (spirits) and drifters (zombies)?" Lou asked

"Any kind but I'm more interesting in Lacunas (kind of dead human puppets sewing by the mouth and feeding by energy) and golems"

"Golems are not undead"

"Can't we agree to disagree, we don't have time for a discussion?" Atalanta said trying to keep her voice light "So?"

"I don't have a clue" Lou answered

"What about spirits of nature?

"You are exaggerating, many of them fear Zeus"

"Keep dreaming" Atalanta said shaking her head

"Tina, help me with our espionage spell?" Lou said and the two girls laced hands, murmuring strange words.

"Daughter of Hades" the sound rumbled in the valley "Before the sunrise, your father's kingdom will be mine, your beloved camp will be in my hands and you will be my pet" the voice was hollow, harsh and sinister "Show yourself"

Suddenly Lou and Tina shuddered and Atala held Rachel's hand and occulted her face from the others view.

Rachel could had sworn that her best friend's eyes glowed for a few seconds. Atalanta clenched tighter and Rachel saw her hands. When her gaze focused in Atalanta's face, the diva discovered that Atala's nose was bleeding.

"Clever, little pet. I didn't expected that"

"One Lacuna, one hundred and twenty ghosts, a bunch of Eurynomos (demons of the underworld who fed on the flesh of corpses and some livings). The first two can go through the barriers, they had been change somehow" Atalanta sighed "Sorry, I couldn't see the rest. Did you?" Atalanta inquired Tina and Lou.

"How did you do that?" asked Lou "You protected us and helped with the hoodoo (spell)" Lou was evaluating Atalanta.

"Later, I promise" Atalanta said "What else did you see?"

"Twenty Dracaenaes (monsters with the head and torsos of women and serpentine-tails in place of legs, twenty Empuzas (a flame-haired vampire demon with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of an ass) and fifteen Cercopes (monkey-like dwarfs), ten Pit Scorpions (giant scorpions with deadly poison) and ten rogue Centaurs" recited a confident Tina, while Atala gave her a big smile.

"They will send the Lacuna and the ghost first to take the Fleece and then they will doom our fates with the monsters" Blaine stated.

"The staff has been overconfident with the boundaries, they should had have spells to avoid their entrance. Damn why didn't they tracked one of us to do it or asked Antonia?" said Lou

"Why did they trust in your relatives or Atalanta's mother? They didn't recognize our value or our parents (minor gods), before the last Titan War remember?" Sam complained stamping his feet on the ground.

"What that's mean?" asked Santana.

_-Maybe Sanny needs to return to regular coffe, people say that Decaf is like masturbating with an oven mitt-_ "That means that a part of his Army has a great advantaged our weapons are useless to combat them, if they don't have completed corporeal bodies we can't eliminate them. Children of Hades can send them back to Tartarus, they are the only ones that can use Stygian iron" Britt explained

"Not only me, Britt" Atala clarified "The children of Hecate can't use the Stygian, but have some control over the death too. Lou I hope you have something to consecrated some arrows?" Atala remarked.

"We don't have enough ingredients for all our arrows stock, but we definitely have some hoodoo for the demons"

"That's better than nothing; distribute the special arrows between the huntress and Apollo's. Maneuver A4" Lou went to her cabin "Mike you and the hunters are our first resistant…."

Atalanta, Quinn and Rachel were regarding the Fleece when the attack started, they saw how hordes of ghost invaded the camp, the arrows had been shot, but they weren't enough. Atala used her shield and Nyx to unclouded our vision. The horde was like hungry mosquitoes, they stung them taking minuscule drops from blood.

"Shit! Why are they taking our blood?" Rachel yelled over the noise.

"They need it to be more solid, don't worry they need a good quantity to do it." Atalanta was doing her best, but they were too many, they couldn't see or breathe.

"The Fleece" Quinn said as the Lacuna took it and ran to the lake and the ghost retrieved.

"Dead can't cross water, they must have some water spirit waiting for our defenses to collapse and then the spirit would take it way using the lake and its water supply like route to scape" Atala shouted as she touched Rachel and Quinn, transporting them by shadow travel.

Rachel and Quinn saw and felt how the shadows surrounded them, pushing the barriers of space. They appeared in front of the lake, Atalanta moved fast and ripped the Lacuna's head, but the Golden Fleece was in the water.

"I will take care of it, I will need help, go for Orion" Quinn said, diving in.

Atala touched Rachel and in a flash they were in the camp's boundary.

Atalanta shook her head to clear her view "There he is and you not more quick travels, you need to save your strength"

"Easy say than done" Atalanta smiled " Don't worry, I kind of know my limits"

Rachel ran toward the boy and informed him about their Fleece emergency as a good quantity of monsters started to cross the boundaries and the ghost retrieved.

"Go to your sister, we will take care of our new arrivals"

"Talk for yourself, Berry" said a panicking Santana.

"Rosie Perez, you better calm down or I will force you to breath in a paper bag" Atalanta threatened her with good humor

"Pendeja (asshole), I don't look like Rosie Perez" Santana said _–"Is she blind? I'm as sexy as Sofia Vergara, not freaking Rosie Perez-_

"And there she is" Rachel chuckled.

"Ok, girls enough jokes, come on" Atalanta started to move toward the monsters.

They only heard the clacking of swords, armors and grunts of campers and creatures. Rachel and Atala contented the biggest threats, giving orders, and helping in the weakest spots. The monster army was being transformed in dust, but the demigods weren't in ad advantage position, many of the campers were injured.

"Do you think your friend can take other attack from my ghosts?" Alcyoneus the Giant was in front of Atalanta and Rachel

Rachel gaped in horror, the Giant was even more intimidating that her own, he was taller and his skin looked like a metallic gold material, his face was deformed and his eyes were full of disdain .The giant embodied the death but in a darker, destructive, terrorizing, injustice and sinister way than Hades

Rachel shuddered –_Forget what I said about Melinoe, he beats her in the ugly and creepy department, any day…and don't let me started with the comparisons between him and uncle Hades-_

"So are we going to ask inane questions, now? Great I started" Atalanta cleared her throat "Why could you not reborn prettier? Did Hercules really beat you that bad? Have you found someone who really wants to put her tongue in the hole on your face?" Atala shouted, mocking him in the process, hoping to attract him into her, she even gave him the finger.

Rachel looked at her friend in horror, she was insulting the Giant and had made a rude gesture. The little Diva was more surprise for the later, her friend usually avoid the use of foul language and profane gestures and the daughter of Hades had flipped the bird to two persons in a short time.

Alcyoneus was in rage, he ignored Rachel and launched toward Atalanta whom started to dart in zig zag. In some point he hit Atalanta but her shield stop his hand, then swung his staff and Rachel saw how Atalanta bended. SWOOM!

"You have your father sense of humor, doggy"

"Guaf! Come for me I am unleashed" Atalanta blocked him "Ouch!"

"What is it doggy, too strong for you?"

"Are we going to continue with the inane questions?" Atalanta retracted her shield and launched toward him, with her two swords.

Rachel could not do anything but stare at Atala's lack of common sense with amazement; then therefore Rachel hadn't had noticed a Pit scorpion behind her.

"Rach behind" Britt pushed the diva away just in time "Although it's amazing you are thinking in pink unicorns, this is no the moment" Together they slashed the monster "Why she is dragging him deeper into Camp?"

"Hercules couldn't kill him until he pulled him outside the territory he was born and supposedly Camp is neutral, it's belongs to USA, but not exactly" –_That will explained why she didn't charged him earlier-_

It was good that the daughter of Hades was using the shadow to vanish and materialized, because one hit of that staff can kill anything. Atalanta made him knelt and cut his head with a clean move. Unfortunately like a bad Terminator copy, his head was being reattached.

"Maldicion eso no debería estar pasando (Damnation, that should not be happening)"

Rachel pulled Atala to where Britt was and the older demigods used shadow travel to put distance between the Giant and them.

"And now we know that Camp is not that neutral" Britt said "Unless the Camp is really other territory and Hercules' legend wasn't reliable. We really need the aid of a God"

"I should listen to your dark side an went with the 'Welcome Gaia sign', because I don't think we will be receiving help from the Olympians" Rachel said to Atala

"Welcome to _the cynic hero view of the road_, we have been expecting you" Atala congratulated me.

The Giant was standing up "You are fun to play with, little pet, But the game is over" the horde of ghosts were penetrating the Camp again and shortly they were over the demigods, obstructing their visions and breathing. The campers didn't know what to do slash a monster or try to get oxygen into their lungs

"Ok, Father. I got the lesson, we need your aid" Rachel prayed at low as Atalanta stopped the ghost from shocking them.

A couple of minutes passed "I don't think they will help us Rach" Britt proclaimed

The demigods were condemned, some camper started to gag.

Alcyoneus stick his hand in the ground and the grass near to him became yellow and then brown, a weapon closed to him got rusty; he not only wanted to kill , he wanted to destroy everything.

"Rae, Britt. I'm going to do something very crazy and unwise" Atalanta was clearing a spot around them "Rae created a barrier around us with my shield, summon the air and make it flout as faster as you can around us, that will blocked the ghosts"

Rachel did what she was told to do while Atalanta started to draw symbols in the ground and then proceed to draw a circle in the limits of Rachel's impromptu barrier

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked

Atalanta ignored her and took out her armor. The girl and took a knife that Rachel had never saw before, reciting in a strange language. Atalanta's eyes started to glow

"What the Hades!" Rachel and Britt exclaimed, they had saw that distinguishing trace in other demigods.

Atalanta stabbed herself in the heart and Rachel lost control over the winds moving the shield "RACHEL, DON'T STOP!" She pushed the knife deeper into her.

They heard the screams of the children -_The bunker! They had the bunker and Atala is …is…Gods!-_ Atalanta licked the blood of the Giant from her sword – _M_y _friend has finally lost her marbles_-

ZOOM! Britt and Rachel were catapulted from the spot. FLAP, FLAP, FLAP...a swarm of black butterflies were flying all over the camp, swallowing the ghost and turning to dust the monster that they touched.

Rachel and Britt were sure that Alcyoneus need a change of dipper, he was terrified. Abruptly he screamed, he was getting smaller and his aspect was of someone having a stroke. The butterflies ceased the assaulted, living a bunch of monsters; the insects formed a single cloud, forming a human figure, Atala.

Atalanta jerked the knife from her heart and stabbed the ex-giant.

"I'm not the only one who is going to die, my blood is venom for you" Alcyoneus knelt, yanking Atala with him.

"We are dying and you still saying the obvious. I knew, ok… so do me a favor and be quiet. I don't wish to hear your voice as we die" Atala remarked.

"Impudent…" the giant said with pain I her voice

"Hush!" Atalanta was in agony, but she managed to take a handful of earth and tossed it at the Giant in defiance.

The diva and the dancer ran to their friend, Atalanta was getting old and weak really fast "Hey, Little one"

"You can do can do magic, you are a sorceress" Rachel stated and Atalanta nodded while Alcyoneus imploded in a ball of light.

"I promise my parents to keep my magic ability in secret. They… didn't want…. to provide the gods with more excuses to… kill me

"You are getting old" said Britt.

"That kind of magic… has a price" she coughed blood " It cost me thirteen years" Tina got close to them "Grandma Knife, she gave it to my mother" Atalanta grunted "Tina, it's yours now, take it you are like my mom. I know you will use it right… I love Lou, but she would never hesitate to…" she was shaking "But first you have to give it to Brit's mom…just...in case…then is…all…yours" Atalanta breathing started to fail.

Most of the campers were turning to dust the remained monsters, while others were around Atalanta or helping the injured.

"I …I ..am proud of …you" Atalanta closed her eyes.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. Atala don't die. YOU HEAR ME, DON'T YOU DARE TO DIE!" then it hit me the Fleece "Kurt, you can run very fast if, check if Quinn has returned and bring me the Fleece"

Before Kurt despaired from sight and returned fast with Quinn on his back and the Fleece in his hands. Quinn get pale when she saw Atalanta.

"Kurt, the Golden Fleece, give it to me" Rachel demanded.

"Are you nuts? The camp has being poison; this is going to its place" Orion declared without giving my friend a second look and snatched the Fleece from Kurt's hand.

"Look Who's Here at Last! You tend to disappear when it suits you" without any warning Quinn kicked him in the balls and grabbed the Fleece "I don't care if you are my brother, I had have enough of your bullshit" Quinn handed her over the Golden Fleece and Rachel placed it over my Atalanta.

Atalanta wound started to close, yet the girl started to cry on pain.

Artemis had reached them and soon was kneeling next to Rachel "My Tala, what did you do? You noble, idiot"

"My Lady, the Camp has being infected and they…" SLAP! Atalanta struck Orion in the face, interrupting his lecture

Rachel's eyes widened –_Wow! I didn't see that coming-_

"I'm not blind, but without her sacrificed we wouldn't be here, the Camp can wait a little more" Artemis inspected the perimeter, finding Zoë "Zoë call Chiron, tell him we need him in the infirmary. We are going to required ambrosia, Unicorn's potions and other stuffs" Atalanta had stopped to scream, her body was surrounded by a pool of black sustain "That will have to do" the goddess of the Moon turned her eyes upon Kurt "Kurt, right?" he nodded "You are quick put this in its place, the pine" Kut took it and sprinted

Atalanta was burning in fever, she commenced to convulse.

"Tala" Artemis caressed the girl's face, the anguish in the goddess faces was evident "Athena, can you assist them with the wounded?"

"Don't worry, go" Athena gave her godly sister a reassuring smile, still her face also reflected sadness.

Artemis carried Atalanta to the infirmary, Rachel wanted to go with them, however the diva had an obligation with the Camp and she knew Atala wouldn't expect less from her.

Mythology Gleektionary

**Orion:** the demigod was a son of Poseidon, the god of the Seas and the Queen of the Amazons Euryale, who was daughter of King Minos of Crete. Orion's first wife was Side, a vain young girl who was sent to Hades by Hera because she thought she could rival the goddess in beauty. Orion also was a lover of Eos, the goddess of the dawn and even had a relationship with Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. However, Apollo, the brother of Artemis, did not approve of this relationship. Orion was very vain and boasted that he could beat any animal or person on earth.

**The Golden Fleece:** it is a magical artifact with powerful healing abilities. In the original Greek myths, Jason collected the fleece on his journey. It currently resides at Camp Half-Blood on a special tree, to help strengthen the magical borders


	8. Chapter 8

**-8-**

**In A Partially Destroyed Camp…**

The demigods, Satyrs and other creatures split in brigades to restore the Camp, clearing rubble, extinguishing fires and bringing the injured to the infirmary and reconstructing the some of the structures. After many hours of worked, Rachel couldn't restrain herself anymore, she decided to go and check her friend's condition.

"Hey, Leto" Rachel said

"Rachel, come here let me see your arm" the satyr sated.

"I'm fine Leto, you have more severe cases than me" Rachel remarked.

Leto shook his head "Now, you are speaking like her" then the satyr answered before the diva could ask "She is bad Rachel. Atala is in coma. She has fever and her pulse is weak.

"Can you help her? Is she is going to recover" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm worry because her kidney has started to failure and if we don't control the fever, more organs will collapse"

Rachel left the infirmary crying, the diva knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to see her friend like that. Quinn saw her and Rachel ran into her girlfriend' arms sobbing. Then the diva told Quinn everything.

"She is strong, Tiny, she will make it, she is the one with more godly heritage in the two camps" Quinn was trying to comfort Rachel

"That's why she was the only one, who could make that spell. In this moment, I hate father and his stupid pride. The gods should had helped us" Rachel said still sobbing

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Chiron had a glooming expression; Blaine had his knuckles peeled for punching his boxing bag without gloves, Sam had tears in his eyes, Mike had his eyes all puffy. Most of the early campers loved Atalanta like a sister, a sister that had always been there for them; the daughter of Hades had brought most of them to Camp. The campers were angry with Zeus and the other Gods, but mostly with Zeus.

Chiron took the lead "The Camp will be in full operation in two weeks, the Strawberry Fields, the Cabins, The Polis and some of the structures crossing the lake weren't damaged, nobody die and most of the injures are not serious. The skeleton had returned with a gloom report from Camp Jupiter their city is intact, but their barracks, baths and aqueduct are partially erased, they have many casualties in their active militia and twenty deaths, none civilians.

An Iris Message appeared

"**I am so awesome that it's like a vortex of awesome, that's way my father called me SUN. I'm bright"** a blonde and handsome boy with sandy hair, named Apollo said smiling.

"**You are so bright that you just grade yourself. Hey look, you got an F-" **said a masculine voice announced with extreme sarcasm.

Rachel recognized the voice behind the joke -_Fuck! I know that satiric wit-_

"**Nephew I am not in the mood to deal with you, get aside"** a figured in black pulled him, the image of white skin well-built man with intense black eyes, length black hair and beautiful but strong features came into view **"Chiron, campers, goddesses…" **fury was burning in her eyes, when he caught Orion in the room **"…and rascal"** Orion gulped and the god smiled with malice, then Hades turned to the other campers "**We are proud of you. We saw everything, thanks to Hephaestus gadgets, unfortunately we couldn't' get out of here. Zeus didn't allowed it**" he clinched his jaw "**Hera is showing the battles to Zeus in this moment**" he looked at Rachel "**Niece, how is my daughter? I can sense she is still fighting against the Giant's contamination**"

"She is fading, Lord Hades" Rachel replied her voice shaking.

Hades saw the sad in Rachel's eyes and the grief from her daughter's friends and spoke softly "**Rachel you did well with the Fleece, you too Quinn, you two are the major reason why yours fathers don't have a broken noses. Atalanta would be proud of all of you. Heroes don't feel guilty for her decision and stop thinking over whether anything should have been done different**" his comforting voice turned harsh "**We had received news from the Underworld, my daughter taught** **Cerberus and his breeding some interesting tricks, my wife and many souls are indebted with her**. **The skeletons and Melinoe will go to your aid with some medicines, material for weapons and a special seed for my daughter. She will be fine soon**"

Everyone heard voices and murmurs coming from behind the God

"**Excuse me**" Hades disappeared from sight "**He can blast me for what I care that kind of egoistic, ungrateful and coward behavior is the reason of why I hate everyone**" even if they could heard him, Hades voice was load and clear "**Don´t you dare to insult me or my girl… she was innocent …you are the molester…what about Medussa?"** Hades' voice was getting loader "**If you say one more thing I swear, I'm going to …" **PRACK! "**My apologies Quinn, your father has now a broken nose**" Hades appeared for a brief moment, but then the background noises and voices got louder **"I'm sure that Jesus didn't have to deal with this**" Hades rolled his eyes and disappeared again **"Shut up! If Zeus doesn't want to fight I will take control of Olympus with Hera**" the campers could heard screams and BOOM! They saw a black explosion **"To begin with it was my right, like the oldest brother" **Hades said and thena male voice said something like 'why you and not me' **"Because I haven't want to overthrow him like you, Poseidon. I can hardly organize the grim kingdom you two threw to me. Why would I want more troubles and a life with the paranoia of someone topple me? The only positive thing about my realm is that anybody wants the job**" Hades appeared again, his gaze was fiery and angry "**If Zeus continue in denial I swear upon the River Styx that I will take control and I will returned it to my brother, when this war it's over or he opens his eyes" **Hades said and the campers heard a couples of HURRAYS!** "Be prepared for war, this time you will not be alone, we will communicate with you again soon" **the God of the Underworld directed his attention to the goddesses** "Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis, we will expect you in the battle to come, I estimated that your divinity will be returned by that time**" he looked at Chiron "**Master Chiron arranged a meeting with the Romans, the Amazons and your centaur relatives. The amazons would probably be the most reluctant to make an alliance with us and the romans, those females have been carrying a grudge against the romans for centuries. However I have faith in my daughter, Atalanta would be able to…" **a murmur interrupted the god "I heard you" Hades turned his head again and shouted at someone **"SHE WILL BE FINE AND SHE WILL BE HERSELF AND SHE WILL CONVINCE THE AMAZONS" **Hades turned and looked at Chiron** " Master Chiron prepare two banquets, one in honor of your recent triumph and other for the amazons and romans" **the God of the Underworld saluted **"LIVE BEFORE DEATH"**

The message ended.

"If I were you, I will be shitting my pants. Lord Hades doesn't like you and we neither" Sam. announced to Orion.

"And lest going to face it pretty boy, we all are going to end over there…" Santana pointed at the floor "…and guess who's is in charge"

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

-_Granted! Melinoe is the spookiest Papa Noel of the world-_ The Ghost goddess brought them meds, materials for weapons and the seed for Atalanta. Chiron had decided to treat Atalanta in her cabin.

"Chiron, what will happen with Atalanta?" Rachel put the seed in Atalas's mouth

"She still is an ambassador of her Farther for the romans and a teacher in this Camp, she can stay in the Big House or go to her place in the Polis" he patted Rachel's shoulder "Dear child, she is too old now to stay in the cabin (28 in body, 35 in reality), but I don't want her to go more than any of you. She is part of us, my dear" he hugged the diva. "Now let's see what this seed does"

Rachel shuddered when she and the centaur witnessed how the seed bloomed into bindweed in her mouth invading Atalanta's insides in a slow motion.

"Lady Artemis and Athena are fighting" Quinn entered the room

"Why?" the centaur asked

"I'm not sure. They received a message from Olympus and …" Quinn saw Atalanta and fainted.

The centaur and Rachel ran toward the girl.

"Chiron!" Rachel said.

"It was the sight besides if I am honest child, I almost follow her. The growing seed is disturbing" Chiron confessed.

"I know" Rachel stated as the seed completed the body invasion.

"I better find out what's going on" the centaur exited the room, leaving the girls alone.

**Two days before the exorcists of the seed …**

Rachel went to the bathroom and when the diva returned Atalanta was coughing, Rachel rushed to her side and saw how the daughter of Hades coughed up a petrified seed.

"So it wasn't a dream. I can't decide, If felt traumatize or offended that this thing didn't ask for my phone, after all it went beyond third base" she looked at Rachel smiling "Does fifth base exist?"

Rachel started to laugh and embraced her "You scare me! Promise me you will never, ever do that again!"

"Are you joking, believe me I'm not planning an encore" Atala said. "Oh come on Little One, don't cry. Pretty girls should never cry"

Rachel punched her while she was still sobbing with a smile in her face "Look at me, I am crying and smiling at the same time!"–_I look like a demented_-

"It's kind of cute...in a really disturbing way" Atalanta said and Rachel punched her again "Hey I'm trying be considerate" the daughter of Hades inspected the cabin. Blaine, Sam, Britt, Santana, Quinn, Mike and Zoe were sleeping in the beds "We have a full house. That's sweet of all of you" then the Daughter of Hades saw a familiar form "What I don't get is why I have a goddess laying on the floor in a sleeping bag next to my bed?"

"We have been taken turns to watch over you but she haven't left your side" Rachel annunciated

"Really?" Atalanta asked

"Yes, she even had a fight with Lady Athena and Orion"

"Let me guess, she took my mother's knife and their weapons?"

"Yes"

Atalanta shook her head "Can I have two bottles of water?" the diva nodded and provided her the beverages. Atalanta opened one and drank it in a single gulp, and then she smiled, opened the other bottle and emptied its content over Artemis.

Rachel mentally cursed Atalanta's innocent face as she caught the audible gasp of the divinity. "Are you nuts" Rachel yelled at her waking the others occupants of the cabin, while Atala was making a countdown with her fingers _–I still have my doubts about the moon Goddess, but she snatched the knife from Athena's hands for a reason-_

"Oipho! (Fuck! in ancient Greek)" Artemis rose with a murderous face "Athena, you are not getting close to her" Artemis had her bow and arrow at the ready as she scanned the cabin with her back turned to the bed. Then the goddess put down her weapon "Who was the insolent that dare to..."

"Every time I think I've figured you out, you do something unexpected…" Atalanta chuckled.

Artemis turned around and froze; her eyes were traveling over Atala to the bottle in her hand to Rachel and Atala again.

Swiftly Atala was roaring with laughter "…my Lady" Atalanta gave her a pillow.

Rachel put her hands over her mouth -_So that's it! My best friend wants to die by the hand of her former patroness. I don't know what her problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce- _Rachel turned her head to the sky _-Father if you are listening, wait forget it… all of you deities that are listening please overlook her moment of weakness…-_

_WHAM!_ Artemis had hit Atala with the pillow "You idiot" WHAM! "I have never been so worry in my life" WHAM! "What the Hades were you thinking?" WHAM! "You almost killed yourself and destroy your soul" WHAM! "And the pain, I can't imagine the pain you endured" WHAM! "You gave thirteen years for one minute. If you haven't drained his energy and those of the ghosts, you ...ARGH! " WHAM! "And then you told Tina to handle your mother knife to Athena. I snatched the damn thing from her hands. Did you know that your damn grandmother, warned them about the worst possible consequence of your stupid trick?" WHAM! WHAM! "Athena would not have hesitate to…"

"…kill me. I know, spiritless demigods are not a good idea" Atalanta said with a shrug.

"A god idea? You are the most maddening, challenging, frustrating…" WHAM! WHAM WHAM! "…selfless and remarkable, person I've ever met. Stop laughing" Artemis climbed to the bed "Stop laughing" Artemis demanded, but Atala just laughed harder.

The other demigods and Zoe tried to contain their mirth but Atala's laughter was infectious.

WHAM! "As if everything I just have said wasn't enough…" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! "…you haven't spoken to me for three long years..." WHAM! WHAM! "… and the first thing that came from your mouth is a sardonic comment" Artemis huffed "And even worst you poured water into me in front of them and my third in command" Artemis stopped for a moment and the added "Now that I think of it, that it is good. You are not a spiritless…you are only and idiot" Artemis hit her again.

The demigods and Zoe were howling when Atala doubled over, holding her stomach and gasping for air, forgetting to shield herself from the pillow attack WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Lady Artemis, please stop. I shouldn't be laughing. Everything hurts" the daughter of Hades grasped Artemis' wrists for a moment "Luna por favor (Moon, please)" the nickname had an effected over Artemis who ceased the assault and stared at Atalanta's eyes.

They stared to each other for a while in an intimate gaze, the other occupants of the cabin felt as if they were intruding on a special moment.

The goddess gasped "Your eyes Tala" Artemis touched Atalanta's face "They had change" Atala frowned "They are not hazel anymore, they are golden….like the metal"

"Golden like lighter or golden like in a not human color spectrum?" Atalanta looked preoccupied "For all that is sacred! Please tell me that they are not Twilight like"

Artemis hit Atalanta again "Stop joking!"

"Well, answer me woman"

"The second, they have the same color than the mineral. They looked like they were made of it"

"Just my irises, right?" Atalanta asked and Artemis nodded "What about the kaleidoscope that I used to have around my iris, is it there?"

"Yes, but now it is formed by various shades of golden" Artemis stated.

"And the sclera?" Atalanta asked as she started to look for something.

"It's white" Artemis replied.

"You really scared me for a second" Atalanta exhaled noisily "My soul is intact with a scar but intact. Not need to call for your sister" sensing that Artemis was going to hit her again, Atalanta ducked. Then the daughter of Hades sniffed the air and almost gagged "For Cerberus' fleas! It's me." Atalanta moved away from Artemis "I stink" she looked at her friends "Thank you for staying with me, I want to hug and kiss all of you, but I think you deserve better than an embrace of someone who hasn't had a bath or brushed her teeth…Jezz guys haven't you heard about a thing called sponge baths" Atalanta strated to stand up, but the demigods tackled her. "Hey! I am an old lady now, be careful" no one listen to her "Come on guys, I need a bath" Atalanta whined.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

The diva was helping Atala to move her positions to her new home in the Polis. The two demigods were carrying heavy boxes.

"Little one, may I ask you a personal question?" Atalanta inquired.

"Sure" Rachel said looking at her friend.

"How far has your relationship advanced physically?" Atalanta noted her friend reaction and clarified "I was asking that personal matter, because I want to remind you about my offer"

"What about it?"

"Well, I believe that the day of the banquet in honor of the amazons and Romans will perfect for your romantic endeavors. Everyone will be to concern with the visitors to notice you and Quinn sneaking out; besides I want you to use the Lagina Villa" Atalanta said smiling.

"But I thought that the Lagina wasn't ready to live in"

"Little One, the Lagina is ready. I didn't offered the villa to our guesses, because it suits your needs" Atalanta smiled wickedly "The villa is temporally enchanted so if you necessitate to make a quick escape or you need to contact me…" Atalanta raised her eyebrows playfully "...you just have to touch the walls and say Door of Orpheus"

Rachel stared at her friend incredulously.

"I changed my mind. I have your back one hundred percent, besides you two will eventually have intercourse and it will ease my mind if I know you are in a safe and hygienic place" Atalanta said and Rachel's ears turned pink "A war is coming Rachel, it will be stupid if we don't try to enjoy the calm before the storm" Atalanta put the boxes on the floor of her new home.

"I have a list" Rachel imitated her friend and took a piece of paper from her jeans.

"Let me see" Atalanta grabbed the list and proceed to read it in silence "We can have all the items in your list without a problem, except the wine. However I can donate you one of my non-alcoholic organic sparkling drinks" Atalanta handed her over the paper.

Rachel stood there with the list in her hands with a goofy smile on her face, completely caught in the moment whit butterflies tap danced and pirouetted inside her belly thinking in her first time with the love of her life. When the diva woke from her day dream she looked at her friend "Thank you"

"Your welcome, my friend. However if we survive and you return the next year I will not be able to help you anymore, after all I am now an official teacher. Not that I will be your typical mentor" Atalanta winked at her.

"Atala" the diva cleared her voice "What about you?"

Atalanta looked confuse "What about me?"

"What is the status between you and Lady Artemis? Will you carry on with your relationship? Will the hunters behave? What will happen with the idiot? Are you still planning to have intercourse with a professional?..."

Atala took a deep breath and slowly released it "Little One, me and Artemis have a lot of issues to deal with, but at least we are talking again; about the hunters most of them didn't have a direct problem with me, they were following orders and the fact that her patroness stayed on the floor taking care of her alleged harasser rapist has made them reconsider their distrusts toward me" Atalanta started to unpack "About wonder boy; he is still her official escort, her former companion and a recognize hero in the eyes of most of the Olympians, my hands are tied toward him" Atalanta ran her hands all over her face, her features twisting in frustration " And I don't have an answer for your last question"

"Master Atalanta, Master Atalata! Leto the satyr said, running into Atalanta's villa

"Greetings, Leto. First at all, stop calling me Master and second please knock or announce yourself before come in" Atalanta stated "Of course if we have an emergency, you can ignore my petition"

"Sorry Master Atalanta" Leto said and the daughter of Hades groaned "Your present is required at The Big House. The oracle has predicted the arrived of the heralds"

"Thank you, Leto. I'll be there soon"

"Chiron also asked for Rachel and the other counselors. The heralds are arriving today" Leto stated jumping form hoof to hoof "I better go and find the others" the satyr left the Villa.

"This conversation is NOT OVER!" Rachel said walking toward the door.

.

**The heralds…**

The first herald to arrive was a centaur of the Party Ponies breed (friends of the demigods) the tall centaur with a beer helmet gave the campers a message 'Sure bros, you are our brosefs, count with us. We will have a blast going all gremlin on their asses. We are not going to be able to share some dirty nachos with you, but we have this rainbow gathering in Indiana and we love rodeo parties. We will see you when we see you'

"Was he high? Mercedes asked

"Probably " Chrion said as Lauren snorted

"What? Are we trusting our lives to a group of spring break centaurs?" Santana asked "I thought that all the centaurs were like him" the Latina pointed at Chiron

"Sanny, apologize" Britany slapped the head of her girlfriend

"That's ok, my dear child. The centaurs are ruled by three philosophies: the seekers of knowledge, they avoids wars and their goal in life is to learn and teach; the followers of the old ones, they hate all humanity and the Olympians and love war and destruction; then we have the merrymaking, they fusion some of the other philosophies like the love for learning and war, but they enjoy the modern world and usually showed their alliance to the gods and humanity" he let out a heavy sigh "And they love to indulge in drugs and alcohol" he rubbed his forehead "Lucky for us Trax and his clan profesan the merrymaker vision"

"And let's not forget that Trax's clan is the biggest in USA" Atalanta added

"But are they going to be there on time?" asked Tina

"Lest going to Pray for it" Britt said smiling "Besides one centaur fighting next to us is one less centaur fighting against us"

The second herald was a good-looking roman, informing them that the new praetor Finn Hudson has accepted their invitation.

The gleeks had several reactions when they were informed that Finn was the new preator

"Well done bro"Puck and Artie gave high-five to each other.

Santana rolled her eyes –_What's next Finn for president?-_

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other and shrugged, the had witnessed stranger things.

Britt stared at the ceiling – _The romans are stupid, well they have never been clever, they couldn't create their own ethos they copy all their culture from us, the Greeks_ -

Rachel eyes widen – _I was as shock as you are, he is a good guy, but really…and then people ask why Rome fell. He must be mailmanly my half-sister" _the diva shuddered_ " I hope she_ _is a great card player, because with him, she better has a good hand-_

The third herald was an athletic woman who announced that the Princess Cassandra will represent Queen Elektra in the feast.

"Chiron, don't worry, we will obtained their cooperation" said Sam.

"I know child, but we really need their aid. We don't know if my relatives will be there on time and the amazons are formidable warriors"

"I'm her patron, they will not deny me. The Romans has hailed Venus (her roman counterpart) as the divine ancestress of their culture" said Aphrodite who with every week was looking more like her old self.

"Master Chiron, I believe that the gods or at least the ones that keep listening have smiled at us, sending us Cass. I'm sure she will keep an open mind" Atalanta assured her old teacher.

"Cass?" Athena curiously inquired.

"I have visited the as a representative of my father; I have some private business with the Amazon Nation and I have partied with them, ergo I know Princess Cassandra in a more relax way, she is pretty cool when she doesn't try to impress her friends" Atalanta said.

"They also worshipped Artemis and Lady Athena" Rachel added, looking at the goddess who looked annoyed by the female warrior mentions and the familiarity between the princess and her former lutienent.

"Great other women that despised us" Noah complained.

"You have a bad misconception, Noah. They can marry and they don't despised love, sex or men" Atalanta remarked "They are very liberal in the sex department"

"I read that they use men like sex slaves. One man has to serve 10 amazons" Britt said with a wicked smile.

"No, no, no" Atalanta shook her head in mortification "Men are nor mistreat, hurt or used. I have spoken with some of them and they enjoy it."

Noah let out a loud whoop and Quinn smacked the back of his head, before he could say something

"Just try to be respectful around them." Atalanta looked at Chiron "I better write a conduct guideline for the campers. Amazons have a complex polyandrous society." Atalanta started to massage her temples.

"That will be wiser, my child" Chiron asserted, the centaur was massaging his temples too.

**In the Laundry Room…**

Rachel was finishing her laundry when Quinn walked slowly into the room; Quinn pressed her arms around the diva, pulling Rachel' face to hers, the diva's lips parting slightly. The blonde took the diva's head in her hands and brought her lips to Rachel's, sucking her lower lip into her mouth and biting it gently, pulling her closer and kissing her harder, licking the inside of the brunette's mouth passionately.

Unconsciously, they started to move against each other, wanting more and more, Quinn moved her hand between Rachel's legs, sinking her teeth into the diva's lips and thrusting her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

Quinn unzipped the diva's jeans, moving her hand inside.

Rachel gasped out when the blonde's hand made contact with her center; Quinn didn't wasted time and set in motion her fingers in Rachel's clit.

Rachel moaned enjoying the blonde's ministrations and the pressure increasing in her core. "Quinn, Baby, the door. Did you clos…"

"My love you speak too much" Quinn kissed her with passion, sealing the diva's words and moans as Rachel came with a heavy white explosion veiling her and making her lost control of my legs.

"Damn, Q" Santana snapped, breaking the moment "Get a room!"

Quinn scowled, covering the diva's frame with her body "We are in a room!" Quinn yelled at Santana.

"Wow! Hobbit, you really unpressed that lemon" Santana bowed at Rachel "Q you better take that hand from Berry, I saw other campers_ coming_, not like Berry, coming like approaching to clean their clothes"

Quinn took her hand off, zipped Rachel's jeans and put her finger in her mouth-

Rachel felt a tingle in her clit when Quinn started to suck her long wet fingers with gluttony.

"Hello girls" saluted Kurt, making an entrance with other six campers.

Rachel wanted to die of embarrassment.

**Welcome day...**

Rachel convinced Quinn that their escapades had to stop for a couple of days, the preparations and constant motion of the campers had made them riskier and the diva didn't want to get castigated before their big day; plus the display between Orion and Artemis had make her sick, they were acting like if nothing had happened.

"Why the long face, Little One?" Atalanta asked as she got close to Rachel, interrupting the girl's thoughts "Have you read this…because, that will explain your facial expression?" Atalanta showed her a yellow folder"

"What is that?" Rachel asked as she grabbed the folder

"Insurance" Atalanta looked at her apologetically "Finn, looks like a great guy but something tells me that he will not take well the fact that you and Quinn are dating" Atalanta sighed "Many men will have a break down for that, his two ex-girlfriends are gay and dating each other"

"You are not giving him enough credit" Rachel scowled at Atala

Atalanta held her hands up "Perhaps, but keep it just in case"

Rachel opened the folder and encountered a report with photos of Finn and her sister. Rachel felt her jaw opening and closing like a fish out of the water –_For Zeus' Sake! _"How did you…?"

"The power of money and scary skeletons" Atalanta interrupted the diva before she could even finish the question "You should check the date" Atalanta looked at her sympathetically.

Rachel read the date "What the Hades! These photos are from his first's weeks" Rachel's surroundings cracked with electricity.

Atalanta took a step back "I know what are you thinking, but you are wrong. Chiron and I were preoccupied for your friends, the romans are not as sincere and open as us" Atalanta put her hands in her back and unfolded her shield. She didn't want to feel a shock of electricity from her friend "I was especially concerned for your ex. The recommendation letters were too good and Jessie wasn't happy with the competition. St James tried some nasty tricks" She cleared her throat "So I keep a watch on him"

"Helping him or spying or him?" Rachel glared at her friend as the electric static around them incremented

"Both" Atalanta moved her hands, positioning her shield between them "I swear for my father throne that I didn't interfere with their relationship. Your sister is smitten with him"

"Smitten? Rachel said with anger "I can't believe she opened her legs so easily"

"Little one with all honestly. I don't think you are in a position to judge them" Atalanta closed her eyes, she was sure her friend was going to shocked her.

"Why not?"

"Because, you are with someone else and you are planning to reach another level in your relationship ….besides your sister is not a bad option for your ex, Finn needs someone determined, assertive and strong-willed" Atalanta said.

Rachel tore her gaze away from Atalanta "You don't need your stupid, shield"

Atalanta's shield returned to its original form "Thanks the Gods for that" The daughter of Hades took a couple of steps closer to her friend "My original intentions was to smack some sense into his tick head if he went almighty on you and Quinn. While you live in happy oblivion" Atalanta put her hands in Rachel's shoulders

"But that's no longer an option"

"No I'm afraid it is not. I hate to put you in this situation Rachel, but Finn is a key person in the negotiations and we don't need him to start kicking chairs in a tantrum in front of his peers. Romans cherish popularity and steadiness" Atalanta closed her eyes "He will make a fool of himself and with that…" she let her words sink in and then continued "we can kiss our future goodbye"

"I understand" Rachel wasn't happy, but she knew Finn and the importance of having the romans on their side.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Finn and his delegation were the first to arrive. He looked contempt and satisfied; for the first time since the gleeks had been associated with him, he knew what to do with his life; the gleeks were glad for him. He told them about his adventures, the battle, and the happiness that this new live had granted him.

Quinn kissed Rachel on the lips and Rachel was so grasped in his tale that she didn't give importance to their little interchange.

Finn paused and his face got red. Before he could say or do something, Rachel spoke.

"Finn, please come with me, I want to discuss your intentions toward my dear little sister" –_What else could I say to keep him unbalanced and don't make a scene in front of the others!-_ "I'm aware this is improper Chiron, but we are living dangerous times and I don't want to let go this opportunity, nobody can assured me that tomorrow I will be here"

"Praetor, please" Aphrodite requested, sensing the boy's anger and shame "As one of the most respected deity of Rome, I have to agree with Rachel's concerns, even if it is inappropriate" the goddess gave the romans her more charming smile.

"My lady, we cherish you above many. We are happy to comply. Never doubt our adoration for you, divine mother, protector and lover" one of the romans officials stated as most of their group nodded.

"Your chivalry I so endearing" Aphrodite sighed and put her right hand over her heart "Chiron, dear, lets going to give them a couple of minutes" showed some of her cleavage

"Well my Lady, if you insist" the centaur had noticed Finn expression too "Atalanta"

Atalanta moved close to the couple and shadow traveled with them.

"We want to offer our…" Chiron continued the conversation with the other romans.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"Un-fricking-believable" Fin growled, walking very fast. The diva quickly failed in keeping pace with the agitated boy "Rachel, I was doing right, I can't lose my reputation for WE Romans is worth everything" Finn's voice went up in volume "WHAT WOULD THEY THINK OF ME NOW?"

Rachel had been forced to run "Finn…" the diva took a big breath "…you can use this in your favor, you can be the guy that is so resistible that make girls think straight" -_He wishes-_ "They will believe it, because you are now one of his greatest heroes, you were vote a praetor for your bravery performance in battle and you Finn Hudson had conquered my sister's heart, a daughter of Jupiter, the other most powerful person in roman structural Society" Rachel continued "You are a stallion"

"But Quinn had never been nice to you and you didn't like her either and what about the time, I was planning to propose to you and YOU FORGET ME TO SOON!" the big guy just kept rambling on

"I can say the same of you. You kissed my sister the second day you arrived to Camp Jupiter, I didn't kiss Quinn that fast" Rachel interrupted the protest forming in his lips "Don't you dare to deny it Finn, I know Harmony and I know you. She is pretty, talent and ambitious, she is the result mixed between Quinn and I" Rachel crossed her arms "Finn admitted it, she is your dream girl, you two greatest loves in one package and if I remembered well, you told me once that I didn't make you see fireworks with my kisses" he looked ashamed "What I'm trying to tell you Finn is that I wish you the best with her and that I expected that in the future, we could be friends again".

His features clouded with puzzlement and renew anger as he continued to look at the diva "How can we be friends?"

Rachel lifted a hand and poked him in the chest "Finn you are sleeping with her and I'm not making a tantrum about it and the Gods know I can do one, because I gave you my virginity and she did too. You took the _V-Card _of my little sister in record time. Have you think of the kind of reputation that sex with two daughter of the King of Olympus can give you? Have you think in what the people would say about my sister and me?" Rachel tried to appear offended and oblivious of the grin appearing in his face.-_Finnocence is not that innocent after all, maybe all those years with Puck left him something_-

"Rach..?" the boy asked

"Yes, Finn"

"What is a stallion?"

Rachel rolled her eyes _–Not innocent, but Gods help us… he is dumb!-_

"I am asking you, because your sister doesn't let me to ask questions in front of a crow.

The small girl snorted "Very sensitive of her" –_Tala is right. Finn will be fine with Harmony-_

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

The amazons and their delegation reach the limits of the Camp an hour after the Romans, they were an impressive bunch, they lacked the paraphernalia of the Romans, but they were remarkable.

Atala, Athena, Artemis and Rachel, welcomed them.

"Welcome to our Camp, brave warriors" the diva pronounced, bowing.

"Goddesses thank you for your kindness reception, we feel honor with your presence" a giant amazon said, kneeling in front of the deities, then she stood up and addressed Rachel "Greeks, we, the daughters of the Amazon Nation accept your hospitality in hope of a better relationship in the future. Our Queen in her wisdom has sent with us her second in command, Princess Cassandra"

Rachel restrained his annoyance – _Great another boring meeting, full of etiquettes!-_

"Aquilla, cut it down. They had had enough of this with the pompous Romans" a woman of twenty five, wearing a distinctive armor stayed aside "Thank you my ladies and heroines. I'm Princess Cassandra" Atalanta snickered, gaining attention from the princess "Atala?" the daughter of hades lifted her face and Cassandra gasped.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

The female warriors were less easy to convince than the romans and centaurs, Greeks and amazons had been discussing for more than two hours, until Atalanta made them change their mind

"Cass, let's cut this mumbo jumbo. Do you really think the Giants are going to leave your Nation alone?" Atalanta covered her face with her hands, exasperated "You are rich and a military force, ergo you are dangerous for them. If I were the Giants, you will be my next target. I will took your resources, weapons and use your warriors like cannon meat and sexual slaves"

"How dare you?" Aquilla sat up with anger in her eyes.

"Oh please, sit down. I have one of you already in the facilities" Atalanta pointed at Orion and Cass signed her amazon to sit.

"Hey!" Orion said.

"Orion, quiet" Athena ordered him.

"But..." the boy whined

"You heard my sister, remain silent" Athena said

"We don't expect your eternal alliance, we are aware that you have your own agenda, nevertheless if we ended having a happily ever after relationship, we are not going to complain" Atala argued.

Cass "What would we win?" Cass inquired using a haughtiness tone

"Why do you keep playing this senseless game?" Atalanta asked frowning then added "You are pushing too far, don't you think?"

"My dear child, you should…"

Atalanta interrupted Chiron "Not now, _pony man_...I asked her a question" her gaze was focus in the princess "Cass?"

The princess didn't answer her

"Ok….I see" Atalanta smiled shaking her head "Would you please repeat your question?"

"What would we win?" the princess asked again.

"Apart of not be used and murdered…mmm let me think" Atalanta retorted as her eyes twinkle with mirth.

Cassandra smiled, she had always found Atalanta's ability to change from total formality to sardonic forwardness in a conversation entertaining

The Daughter of Hades tapped her lips with one finger "The chance to irritate the Romans, our gratitude, an expansion of your especial products, an investment fund from my personal fortune, contacts that included willing romans, a bless from the goddesses…especially from the ones attending this negotiation"

"We need five" Cassandra protested

"And as I have told you before, I vow for Lady Persephone and Lady Demeter" Atalanta stated

"We need more amazons. You can handle us some recruits"

"Curios, I thought we have agreed over that part"

"We need younger candidates"

"Over my dead body!" Atalanta glared at the princess "Chiron and I will not allow you to recruit or persuade girls under 17"

"You can't blame a girl for trying" Cassandra shrugged her shoulders "What about you?"

"I'm not for sale, but I can offer you my assistance in your annual combat courses" Atalanta made an exasperate motion, when Cass had simply cocked her eyebrow "Oh, I see…" Atalanta stood up "If you want me to beg in my knees"

"What if I do?" the princess said with smuggness

"I don't have a problem with that" Atalanta kneeled in front of the princess as a collective gasped was heard from those in the room "Conceit is nothing when the lives of innocents and the ones you love are in peril…when I said innocents I am also including the lives of the amazons and their kinship"

"I was joking!" Casandra was mortified "Please stand up" Cassandra pleaded, the princess knew that the girl kneeling in front of her didn't beg for her life when she was falsely accused, neither she kneeled for the titans.

"But I'm not. What kind of hero puts self-importance over innocents? " Atalanta added "I want to believe that my mother, Lun…Lady Artemis and Chiron raised my better that that" the centaur had tears in his eyes. He was very proud of his student. Atalanata rose slowly to her feet "Tell me Cassandra, have you got enough brownie points to make your peers proud?"

"Tala…I…I didn't want to…" Cassandra held her hands up

Atalanta interrupted her "Seriously princess, there are many dangers to pride and one of them is that pride causes our heart to turn away from serving others to serving ourselves….you made a good example of my point with your behavior today" the daughter of Hades gave a small shake of her head "Your sister is not going to approve your behavior. After all if I know her well, she had already agreed to assist us. Your work was to obtain the same number of benefits that the romans got" Atalanta grimaced "Congratulations you did better"

Then the daughter took a box from under her chair and put it on the table "I believe that you have been looking for this" the daughter of Hades pushed it toward the princess.

Cassandra looked at the daughter of Hades and then opened the box "For the Godessses!" the princess gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"How the Tartarus, did you find our sacred belt?" snapped on of the Amazons as Athena, Aphrodite and Orion stared at Atala, unable to believe that the girl was given away a very powerful magic artefact.

"I paid attention, when you told me your stories, so I got curious and started to search for the golden belt. It took me two years and some nasty combats and discussions….and yes I kicked a good n his genitalia, but he deceived it …anyway I was planning to visit you and Queen Elektra in the Holidays and give you this back, after all its belong to you" Atalanta said looking at the princess

"And now?" inquired Cassandra.

"Now what?" Atala frowned slightly at Cass.

"Can we take it, just like that?" Cassandra asked in disbelieved.

"I don't like what you are implying" Atalanta's frown grew deeper and then forced herself to take a deep breath "Los pensamientos felices, crean celúlas sanas (Happy througths, make heathy cells)" she relaxed her features.

"You could have keep it for yourself" The princess said.

"It doesn't belong to me" Atalanta smiled, her eyes twinkling "Además no combina con mi narco ring (Besides it doesn't combine with my dealer ring)" Atalana showed them her skull ring "I have the theory that It was made for a Mexican dealer that has an obsession with pirates or has nocturnal emissions with Jack Sparrow…it's horrible" the table erupted in laughter

"Tala!" the centaur tried to reprimand her, but he was laughing hard.

"I know, I know…sorry. I can't help it. I need to end this meeting in lighter tone" Atalanta said "Too much ego and skulduggery for one day"

"I know child, I know" the centaur said putting his hand over Atalanta's shoulder.

**The feats…**

After Rachel's speech, Finn was pretty decent about Faberry and the possibility to work together with the Greeks and the Amazons. The latest have been also very cooperative since Atalanta's actions and gift. The campers and their guesses had some friendly games after the dinner that helped them to bond. In general the banquet was going well.

Atala stood and approached to Rachel's table when she noticed two younger kids trying to pass unnoticed and falling miserable.

"May I sit here?" Atalanta sat next to the kids, not waiting for their reply "Luca, Sarah Why aren't you with your friends?" Atalanta looked for their friends table and frowned "Mmm…they look as uncomfortable as you do. Why is that?"

The kids didn't answered, but Rachel and her friends had stopped talking and were paying attention to the conversation.

"Are you afraid of the Romans?" Atalanta asked and the kids shook their heads "The Amazons?" the kids shook their heads again "food poisoning for eating too much desserts?" Atalanta smiled.

"We haven't eaten those" Luca said looking at his empty plate.

"Yeah, I noticed" Atalanta smiled again "So are you going to tell me what's going on or I will have to tickler you until you confess?" Atalanta moved her hands an attacked the kids without mercy.

"Stop it, please, stop it! We surrender!" Sara said still between laughs.

"Wise choice" Atalanta ceased her attack

"We want to learn from them, because we are worried about the battle"

"Yeah! Orion said that we have to suck it up, because we are going to fight next to them in the war"

"What?" Atalanta's voice rose.

"He said that we need to probe our love for the goods and fight"

Atalanta's lips were smashed together in a thin, tight line "That son of bi..." Atalanta corrected herself "…biscuit!" she closed her eyes "Neither of you or your friends are going. You are too young to fight"

"But he said that we must fight and that the gods would be angry with us if we don't die for them"

"Voy a matarlo o al menos voy a patearlo en sus partes privadas. Just on general principles (I'm going to kill him or at least kick him in his private parts. Just on general principles)" the daughter of Hades clenched and unclenched her fists

"You are angry" Sarah observed.

"A little bit, but not with you" the daughter of Hades tried to control her temper "Luca, Sarah. Do you remember the story of Zeus and Cronos?"

"Yes" the kids said in unison.

"Good. As you know, Lord Zeus was a baby when he was rescued from his father. He wait patiently for years and years training and learning until he was a grown young god. Powerful enough , skillful enough to defeat his father" Atalanta continued "Why the King of the Gods or the other Olympians would expect any different from you?" Atalanta touched the kids' hands "You need to stay here with Master Chiron and continue with your training"

"But if you lose the war or become their prisoners or…"

"Well, first of all we are not going to be defeated" Atalanta said "And if we do, you will have to do as King Zeus did…you will go undercover, work harder, trained harder and wait until you are powerful enough to kick some giant ass" Atalanta winked at them

The kids giggled at the ass reference.

"Sarah Luca, next time that you feel worried about something don' wait until I came to you. It doesn't matter what kind of problem, worry or question you have" Atalanta squeezed their hands "Master Chiron and I are here for you 24/7" The kids smiled "Now, squirrels go and spread the word, ok" Atalanta remove her hands from theirs "You better hurry up. We have a lot of hungry people tonight and the chocolate ice cream and carrot cake look especially delicious"

The kids stood up and were ready to run, until Sarah stopped and grabbed Lucca preventing him to run "Wait! How do you know what our favorite dessert are?"

"Because, little one…" Atalanta looked from one side to another and then she said in a hushed voice "I see desserts floating over people"

"Do you?" Luca asked in oh.

"No, she doesn't" Sarah looked at her with indignation "She just doesn't want to tell us that she really care for us that much"

Everyone on the table laugh

"I'm not that good" Atalanta stated.

"Father says that you are"

"I have to agree with my father and half-sister" Blaine said.

Atalanta rolled her eyes at him and then winked at the kids "Now go and please don't listen to Orion, he has a wet fruit loop for a brain"

"Master Atalanta, don't be mean. You are insulting my favorite cereal"

"Sorry Sam" Atalanta apologized.

The kids just burst out laughing and ran to their friends table.

"Wow! I have to admit that you are pretty good with kids" Santana said with a sincere smile

"I think, she is a pretty good teacher" Britt stated

"And an amazing friend" Blaine added.

"Please stop embarrassing me" the daughter of Hades blushed "Would you mind if I sat with you for a few minutes?"

"Not at all" Rachel said

Atalanta moved and sat next to the diva "Thank you, I need to calm before returning to my table" Atalanta turned her head to the left and glared at Orion.

"I think you are going to need more than a few minutes" Blaine stood up "Coffee Choco Brownie?"

"That would be lovely" the daughter of Hades replied and the boy went to grab one for her. Atalanta took advantage of the momentary distraction and lent over Rachel "In two hours, it will be your chance, the second bridge to the city will be without guards for ten minutes" she whispered in the diva's ear "I saw Quinn putting a sleep drug into Orion's beverage. Good thinking" Atalanta winked at Rachel

"What are you two gossiping?" asked Kurt.

"This and that" Rachel replayed.

"I hope is about the amazons, they are hot. Atala, have you noticed the eye fucking the read head has being given you all night?" Santana remarked as Atala frowned

"She was just admiring my skills with the sword. Amazons are fighters and Kyra is one of their best, Santana"

"Suuure and that's why Princess Cassandra has being doing the same" then the Latina added

"I think that she also feels guilty for something" added Britt.

"Girls, you are seeing things" Atalanta shook her head

"With all respect new teach, they are drooling for you" Santana look toward the principal table "Like the red head is doing right now" she smirked "Even the goddess of the Hunt is not happy with the focus of her gaze direction"

"Santana, I beg to differ with you. The amazons have wanted me to join their elite for over two decades. That's the reason behind their interest in me" Atalanta continued "Besides I gave them back something important"

Blaine put a plate with a giant brownie in front of Atala "You mean the belt" Atalanta arched an eyebrow and the boy smiled "I overheard a heated discussion between Orion and Artemis" Blaine gave her a fork "That was pretty cool of you, but I think Santana is right"

"Nonsense" Atalanta started eating her dessert.

The conversation continued for a while.

**The Villa of Love…**

"We did it" Quinn declared.

"Yes, we did" Rachel announced, taking Quinn by the hand "Close your eyes, I will guide you to one of the bathrooms where you can take care of yourself while I use the other and you are not allowed to be inside for less than 35 minutes–_That will give me enough time to take a quick bath and finish the romantic ambience.. Shit, Quinn is glaring at me-_"Baby, I smell like a Cyclops and I want to have all the little details ready" Rachel brought a soft hand to Quinn's lips, kissing her lovingly "I promised you an especial first time and for the Gods I going to give us one" the diva nipped Quinn's earlobe and made a husky voice "If you are still angry with me after seeing my surprise, you can do whatever you want to me on the next round" Rachel licked the blonde's neck, taking her hand an putting it in her breast "Anything you want" the diva licked Quinn's bottom lip.

The blonde opened her mouth and they brushed their tongues.

Then Rachel grabbed Quinn's tongue gently between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth "Anything, Baby"

_-I am going to try to play the anger girlfriend, I really want to spank that perfect ass -_ Quinn flushed darkly as her eyes darted back to Rachel's "You have a deal, Rae"

"Perfect, now close your eyes, after I make love to you right now" Quinn closed her eyes and Rachel guided her to the bathroom, the diva closed the door and ran to take care of the details –_I have to confess to the Barbra living in my head that I looked for the most sappy clichés in the world.. I'm a romantic by heart and google helped me a lot, although I didn't want to repeat the mistakes that Noah and Finn did" _Rachel made a grimace _"Finn gave me meat and thanks to Hera's curse I heard cows when we were having sex... GOOD LUCK SIS!_-

When Quinn exited the bathroom she was mesmerized with flowers, rose petals that lead to the bed, soft candles lighting the space, a table with a non-alcoholic beverage with two glasses, a bowl with chocolate strawberries, a comfy bed and a one and only Rachel Berry wearing a Balconet Babydoll set in light pink with charming details like dotted embroidery and a sparkling center bow from Victoria Secret in the middle of the bed.

Quinn scanned the room; until she focused on her girlfriend "Fuck" left her mouth before Rachel could hold back a chuckle, while she leant against the bathroom door -_She looks amazing and her legs._ Those _mile long __legs Oh__MyGods!_- Quinn was wearing a top and shorts stretchy set, that brought all the curves in her body. The blonde suddenly felt unsure of her outfit "I should have listen to Santana"

_-Thanks the Gods, she didn't. I don't want to die before making love to her- _Rachel swallowed thickly -_ Focus Berry_- "Baby, come here" Quinn blushed furiously as Rachel patted the bed.

The blonde walked toward her girlfriend, slowly and climbed up, giving Rachel her back.

The diva wrapped her arms around Quinn, inhaling her perfume; Rachel kissed the blonde's neck "Baby, you are so beautiful" Rachel moved the blonde's head and gave her a deeper kiss "Mmm" the brunette let go "Do you want wine?" Rachel asked and Quinn cringed –_Shit Coolers and Noah! Clarifie! -_ "It's a non-alcohol wine" the diva clarified and the blonde arched her eyebrow.

Rachel reached the bottle "See"

Quinn examined the bottle and then smiled. "Sorry, Rae. I don't have a good experience with alcohol and sex"

"Baby, we are not having sex, we are making love and I'm assured you that I want us to remember everything" Rachel took the bottle and put it on the table "We can make a toast later" the diva rearrange herself in the bed, motioning Quinn to top her. They kissed a couple of times and soon Quinn's tongue was poking through her girlfriend lips; they started to get into it more and more. The two lovers started relaxing and slowly releasing the nervousness of anticipation.

Quinn caressed Rachel's neck with a hand light as a feather and made the diva shiver "You look like a sex goodness" her gaze caressed Rachel all over, causing goose bumps on the diva's arms. Quinn pulled the lace, freeing Rachel's breast of the garment, moving her hands to caress the tanned breasts.

Rachel felt her nipples harden as Quinn lightly rubbed her milky palms against them, then the blonde took her thumb and index finger and began to pinch and roll them, making them harder.

"Quinn?" the diva's voice had deepened "Quinn, don't you think that you have too much clothes?" Rachel asked and the blonde stood and pulled her shirt, tossing it aside, her nipples were as harder as Rachel's, making the latest salivated. Rachel cleared her throat "I have a small thong and you have shorts" the diva pouted and Quinn took her shorts leaving her in a diminutive red bikini hipster.

Quinn slowly made her way over the diva, directing her attention to her right breast, kissing it over to the nipple and kissing the top of it lightly. Rachel moaned as Quinn took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Did you like it?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded "Good, I have a great teacher. Maybe you know her she is short, tanned and sexy…"

"You should thank her, she has done a magnificent job" Rachel pulled the blonde's head to her breast; soon Quinn developed a rhythm of alternating between sucking, flicking her tongue over Rachel's nipples, and nibbling on them. The diva was dripping and she could feel Quinn fingers playing with the elastic of her thong.

A long, stiff finger pressed against Rachel's slick lips and then into her warm "You feel so good Rae"

The diva groaned as Quinn smirked, gently stroking the diva's core, making sure to brush her finger in Rachel's clit with each stroke. Rachel knew, she was close, the familiar tension was building in her and her hips began to rock according to Quinn's ministrations. Rachel moaned until Quinn diminished the diva's whimpers with her mouth and Rachel shuddered violently crying out Quinn's name as she could.

The brunette broke the kiss "For Zeus, Quinn" Rachel gasped. "Where did you learn to kiss like this?"

"A beautiful muse in pink inspired me" the blonde smiled and before she could kiss Rachel, the diva changed their position, pushing the blonde down on the bed kissing her on the way.

"In that case you will love her stamina, muses are tireless"

Rachel slowly kissed down Quinn's body, pausing to pinch, rolled and suck on each breasts and nipple, planting soft kisses down her abs. Rachel smiled as she heard Quinn gasping, when she pulled off her hipster. Rachel licked her lips "My, my, my… you are wet aren't you?" the diva caressed Quinn's thighs and use her hands to spread the blonde's legs. Rachel kissed her inner thighs slowly, licking her way up. The brunette gentle sucked from the mound to her vaginal entrance, taking her time; the taste was spicy and honey-like due to the ambrosia. The brunette moved her tongue freely from Quinn's inner lips to her outer labia on one side.

Quinn grasped Rachel's hair very hard and the diva was confident of her good job –_Everybody loves applauses or in this case groans of pleasure_- Rachel drew the blonde's lips into her mouth and massaged them with her tongue and because Rachel felt like a jerk for abandoned her other side, the diva switched.

"Rachel, where did you learn to… FUCK!" Quinn groaned in pleasure.

Rachel licked Quinn's clitoris with just the tip of her tongue "Mmmm, busy to answer" the brunette licked the blonde's clit in circular motions. The diva licked it again and again, softly over Quinn's clitoral hood. Quinn bucked her hips violently against Rachel's tongue; the diva stuck her tongue inside the blonde's pussy, tasting all of the taller girl juices, probing her tongue in and out of Quinn's wet

Quinn grabbed Rachel head, pressing it harder against her "Rach! Fuck! Gods, Rae!" Quinn panted louder as she became more aroused and Rachel changed her technique and gently sucked her clitoris into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it, until Quinn cried Rachel's name as she came.

Rachel climbed and gave Quinn a kiss. The two girls ate and chatted, but all the time the diva was conscious of Quinn's body touching hers, and it was arousing her "Baby?"

"Yes, Rae" Quinn said

"Are you...I mean, do you want to… do it again? Rachel queried.

"Rachel Barbra Berry Teleia, do you want an encore?" Quinn said, quietly giggling to herself.

"Yes" the brunette replied as a new arousal invaded her body; Rachel reached over and touched Quinn's breast "but this time together"

Quinn leant and crashed her lips against Rachel's, kissing her deeply

Rachel responded with as much fervor, moving closer, exploring their bodies with their hands, intertwining their legs, splitting them.

They started to stroke the inside of their thigh, getting slowly close to their cores. Quinn leant forward and kissed Rachel as Rachel decided to probe her multi task talents putting her hand on the blonde's breast and caressing it as their hands rubbed their centers, Rachel moved down to suck on Quinn's breasts and once in a while gently biting them.

Rachel's pussy was wet and Quinn's fingers were getting closer.

"Rae, can I?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn put two fingers into the diva's entrance, teasing her. Rachel rubbed her clitoris and Quinn was soon squirming.

"Teaser" the diva accused her and Quinn introduce her long fingers in a gently motion.

"Gods, so tight" Quinn exclaimed and Rachel squeezed her inter muscle to show Quinn what was tight

"Damn" Quinn said. The blonde kissed Rachel, while Rachel slipped her finger effortlessly between the blonde's labia. Quinn was lubricate.

The diva pushed one finger inside the blonde's core "It feels good, isn't it?"

"More" The blonde demanded

The brunette added two fingers and the two lovers started to pump their fingers in and out as they rubbed their clits with their thumbs. Rachel pinched her girlfriend's nipples and Quinn moaned. They kept caressing and kissing as their movements and rhythmic increased, covering their bodies in sweat as their internals muscles clenched their fingers.

Rachel was enjoying how Quinn's pussy was getting warmer and wetter, making easy her thrust, the diva got bolder and touched her inner walls finding her G-spot.

"Fuck Rae, what was that?" Quinn lost her rhythmic she had achieved for a couple of seconds.

Rachel sucked Quinn's neck "That's the famous G-spot" the diva didn't stop her movements and once in a while she pushed the sweet spot, making Quinn moaned in pleasure; they continued until they archived their second and third orgasms of the night.

As has been written many times, all good things must end and eventually the fire that had claimed the girls got satisfied, demanding that their bodies went to a peaceful sleep with a little discomfort that was a constant reminder of the joy Quinn and Rachel had just experienced.

Mythology Gleektionary

**Amazons:** It is a tribe of female warriors, who worship war gods and goddesses such as Ares, Athena, Bellona and Artemis. They are similar to the Hunters of Artemis, except they are allowed to get married and have relationships with men. They founded , to act as a front on both the mortal world and immortal world.

**Golden Belt:** The Golden Belt of Gaea was the goddesses' gift to Hippolyta (a former Amazon Queen) which endows the woman wearing it with transcendent powers. It cannot be used by evil and it have been lost for years after Hercules stole it in ancient times.

**Alcyoneus**: he (giant) was born to destroy Hades. He is covered on precious metals and represent the evil, injustice and horrible pain in death.


	9. Chapter 9

**-9-****-**

**The next day, after the first time…**

The relentless drone of an unanswered alarm flooded Rachel's consciousness. The torrent of passionate memories that had replaced her undisturbed sleep in the arms of her lover, abruptly stopped as she opened her eyes.

The diva turned to take her phone "You have to be kidding me!" hysteria was filling every fiber of her being "Quinn, wake up!"

"Rae, calm down" Quinn dragged Rachel back to her snoozing her nose in the brunette's neck, smooching it "I turned it off the first time. Chiron canceled the first two activities for the feast"

"Quinn, have you see the hour?" Rachel jumped from the bed "Help me with the things, Plan B"

ZZZZZZZ Quinn has slept once more

Rachel rolled her eyes _-__**Internal Note**__: never trust in a not morning person. SHIT! -_ Rachel forced the blonde to stand up –_she looked so cute_- Rachel was smiling to ear to ear as she was sending two texts.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"Orion, you cannot enter into her place like that" Artemis stated.

"My sister didn't sleep in our cabin and I'm convinced that the gnome protégée of your ex lieutenant has something to do with that, besides I told you that yesterday she wasn't there when I went to sleep" Orion's voice was laced with anger.

"Orion, your accusations are ridiculous. I'm getting tired of your behavior, I warning you child if she takes reprisals, I would stay aside. Also I will vanished from Camp if you started a fight" an irritated Centaur said.

A door got open and the echo of footsteps got louder "Where is my sister?" Orion demanded as Rachel was brushing her wet hair in Atala's bed near to a sleeping bag, Orion was scanning the room when Atala opened the door of her loo in only her lingerie inspired by _B-grade horror films and BDSM from Hopeless_.

The daughter of Hades was drying her hair with a towel and singing 'I Wanna Rock' by Twisted Sister. The daughter of Hades stopped when she noticed that Rachel hadn't reacted to her morning musical selection.

- _Is she lying or was she so distracted to not notice the uninvited people in her house? - _Rachel eyes widened

"Litle one, please tell me that you didn't grab one of my usb-sticks. use are only for me, is that why you are not speaking or moving?" Atalanta asked "Damnation Rachel! The last time you watch a video from the Underworld, Leroy almost had my head"

Rachel forgot for a moment about her current predicament and replied with irritation "I didn't do such a thing. I learnt my lesson"

"Good, you are speaking" Atalanta relaxed.

"What?" Rachel was confused

"The sticks are hoodoo, you can't touch them or watch their contents if you are not a child of Hades" Rachel eyes got wider "Don't look at me like that. You are sensitive to horror movies as a result of that traumatic experience"

"I'm not that sensitive"

"Rachel, you usually have nightmares and I end sleeping on the floor"

"We were watching Penny Dreadful together" Rachel remembered the extra guesses in the house and started to point at their direction –_I still don't know if Atalanta is lying. She hates lies but if she is doing it, she is formidable_

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa? (What's wrong with you now?)" Atalanta asked as Rachel kept pointing at "Litle one, I …"Atalanta paused and then looked at her guesses and looked back at Rachel -_Amazing! Any time I let my guard down just a little I get a nasty surprise_- Atalanta closed her eyes, letting her ability to be one with her surroundings –_Spider sense activated-_ Atalanta frowned at Orion –_Weird. I cannot sense his life aura or shadow with clarity-_ Atalanta relaxed her face "So Rae, can you tell me why lately when you sleep in my surroundings, I end having a crowd around me?" Atalanta made her infamous sarcastic grin. _–Oh, great, here comes another one-_

"Atalanta, Can I come in? I was wondering if…" Cassandra was behind Chiron in seconds.

Rachel observed the new arrival with a frown –_Wait a minute! Santana is right, she is eating my friend whit her eyes and Artemis couldn't be more scarlet and the goddess is not taken her eyes from Atala either-_ The amazon was looking at Atalanta with desire.

"Rae, could you be so nice to throw me my jeans, before the _pony man_ decided to die of embarrassment?" Atalanta requested and the diva threw her the jeans. The daughter of Hades tossed Rachel the towel and proceeded to put her jeans on "Morning, everybody, welcome to my humble abode. _Pony man_, you can open your eyes"

"Atalanta, I didn't know you like lingerie" Aphrodite commented.

"What did you expect …granny panties?" Atalanta shook her head "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the females in my family have had for a long time an understanding about the importance of undergarments" then she added pointing at herself "And as you can see my personality is also in my lingerie taste, although I have to admit that sometimes I commit the sin of using more conventional underwear. CK has nice coordinates and very comfy hiphuggers"

Rachel observed de scene with a smile, she wasn't particular agree with her friend indulgent tendencies in lingerie but the diva knew that her friend love to play with the limits _–Besides she is doing something right, because Artemis is gazing Cassandra with rage and both of them were gawking-_

"Hey! What about my problem? I need answers" Orion said with indignation.

"Hush boy, I need answers too. That set is very jaw dropping" Aphrodite walked toward Atalanta and touched the brassiere "Oh My! It's handmade" the goddess exanimated the piece of underclothing "Ii is exquisite!" the Goddess of Love nodded "I approve. You are really full of surprises"

"Where is my sister?" Orion couldn't hold his tongue anymore. He had lost too much time and he demanded answers.

Atala looked around "She is not here"

"Have you tried in your cabin?" Rachel said with mockery "If I were you, I will start there."

He got closed to Rachel, but the daughter of Hades were between them in a second "She has a point, you share a cabin. Besides, I don't like when people come to my house demanding things in such a rude way" the boy tried to punch her, but Atalanta grabbed his hand "What part of my house, you don't understand caver men. Get some manners" Atalanta pushed him not so gently with her arm "Move back" she said.

Orion moved back from their way, saying "That dwarf has been molesting my sister"

"We are girlfriends" Rachel remarked "We have a mutual agreement of develop an interpersonal relationship with physical and emotional intimacy. The enjoyment of mutual company, the caring of details as well as the support and improvement of goals and personalities are an essential part of the former agreement" Rachel continued "I don't understand why are you implying that she is a victim, I will never force her to do something she doesn't want to do"

Atala spoke "Cass, I hate to impose you, but could you give us a moment, maybe later we can speak?"

"Sure" the Princess winked at Atala and turned around.

"Rachel did you stay in Atala's?" Chiron inquired gazing the sleeping back.

Rachel nodded –_Ii wasn't a complete lie, the whole spa and villas belongs to Atalanta_-

"Atalanta I know that you are Rachel and Blaine's legal tutor and guardian, but next time you have a student with you please, let me know" the centaur request.

"Of course" Atalanta replied.

"Are you our tutor?" Rachel asked and Atalanta nodded "I didn't know that"

"Master Chiron, have you tried contact her by telephone or Iris message?" Atalanta said, walking toward her bed_._

"No, my child, this character didn't get me the chance" the centaur spoke with disdain.

-_OUCH!, the pretty boy has fallen from grace_ –Rachel tried not to smile.

Atlanta sat on her bed. She murmured some words snapped her finger and a rainbow appeared in front of Chiron, then she began to lace her boots.

"Atala" the centaur reprimanded her as she muttered something like 'why should I still pretend that I can't do magic?' the centaur moved her head in disapproval and phased. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering and show me Quinn Fabray" Chiron threw a golden drachma.

An image of Quinn in the shower came into view

Rachel gaped at the image of her girlfriend –_Did I mention that was a full body hologram? Yummy-_

"**Gods damn!"** Quinn screamed and Atala covered her eyes with her hands

"Irirs, dear, would you be so kind to adjust it" Chiron was abashed, the centaur was giving them his back.

Nothing happened and after some seconds Atalanta spoke "Fleecy (Iris' nymph assistant), are you there?" Atalanta took a drachma from her jeans pocket and threw it blindly toward the rainbow, saying "Oh Fleecy do me a solid. I need your amazing help for a moment"

"Hi there" the image of the short and fit nymph with lace-up boots, cargo shorts, and a bright yellow T-shirt appeared, obstructing Quinn's figure "Wow! You look older"

"Yes, the stress is ageing me by a decade" she said and the centaur snorted.

"I will add matcha green tea and relaxing products to your shopping cart" the nymph said in a professional tone.

"Don't forget my cookies"

"Never" The nymph said beaming "Hey! I have an idea, you should come with us to the music festival. Lady Iris would be thrilled to have you with us"

"Count me in" Atalanta said with glee "I have always want to go with you, what is the lineup for..."

Chiron cleared his throat.

"Right, sorry" Atalanta looked at him with puppy eyes and the turned toward the image of the nymph "Fleecy, might I ask you an adjustment in the message?" Atalanta asked and the assistant of the goddess Iris nodded "Could you show us just her face or edit the image to PG audience"

"Sure thing, Tala" Fleecy moved her hands "Done. Your shopping will arrive in 2 days" Fleecy looked again at Atalanta and said "I will send you all the details for the concert, after the war. Please win and try not to die" the nymph waved "Bye, Bye" Fleecy image vanished and the image adjusted. Quinn's body was covered with censor bars

"Why I am not surprise that you know those hippies?" Aphrodite said with a scowl.

Atalanta shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are you? Where have you been? Why you didn't sleep in the cabin? What are you doing? And why are you naked?" Orion was hollering with wrath.

Quinn flinched at the tone of his words and then exploded **"I have to crash in the stables again because my brainless half-brother was snoring like a lion and I couldn't rest; plus I'm naked because I'm taking a bath in the commune baths and you usually get naked when you are in the shower, genius"**

"Do you think I am an idiot?" the boy yelled and the daughter of Hades perceived something odd from him.

Atalanta concentrated her attention on Orion's aura and shadow _-What is that?-_

"What did you mean with _'again'_, love?" Rachel he asked with sincere confusion.

"Why you let her call you love? She cannot call you love" Orion her anger escalated into a full rage

"**Who the hell do you think you are? ****You are just being and moron because I'm with Rachel, guess what I don't care what do you think…****" **Quinn said with fury

"Thank you there" Chiron broke the message before it goes too far and looked at his old student. The water pipes of the Villa were trembling"Orion?"

"Fucking queer, you have committed your last …!" Orion didn't finish his sentence, Atala shoved him to the ground.

"Don't you dare to use your powers here" Atalanta held the boy's head and started to radiate death and terror toward him. In a blink, the boy was restrained with fear and the trembling of the pipes ceased "I don't get why some people think you are exceptional, I can see through you Orion and I don't like what I had discern. At the beginnings I deliberated it was my jealousness, but now I am confident of your wickedness" Atalanta moved her hand under his shirt, grabbed what she was looking and ripped it forcibly of his neck "Maybe you have a good excuse to have this, but I don't care" Atalanta had a small pendant with a lace on her hand " You see, when you survived a scar on your soul, some abilities increased" she was directing her gaze to his eyes, like she was reading his soul _–There it is again. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it_ - "I will be watching you, so you better behave" Atalanta said while he trembled "Get out of my property" Atalanta stood up and tossed him the pendant "And take that thing with you, it doesn't work with me anymore"

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"And what happen then?" asked Blaine, focusing his attention completely upon Rachel.

"Orion was scare, he left in seconds; Chiron was troubled but not for our friend, he doesn´t trust Orion, I think that he is considering to vanished him from Camp; Athena was studying Atalanta, she still doesn't trust her but Britt says that she will soon; Aphrodite was beaming and nodding and Artemis was perturbed by the whole ordeal"

"And you?" Blaine held Rachel's hand.

The diva gulped, she wasn't certain how to respond to that question "I don't know for a moment it was like seeing his father, the same content-agony, bitterness and anger. The eternal disappointed and the _never ending why question_ storming her eyes" Rachel sighed "After their departure, she asked me about my night and was chivalrous about it, she wasn't faking her happiness for me or Quinn or her interest in the matter. It was like nothing had happened" the brunette's voice was hollow "However something in her is broken and I'm afraid that we will be observing the pieces collapsing with the years"

"Maybe she have had enough of his proclamations or even worst she heard his new ones" Blaine exclaimed to Rachel's surprise.

"New ones?" the diva asked

"Yesterday, before the altercation Orion was bragging about his abilities" the son of Dionysus stated.

"Nothing new about that"

"He is sure that after the war, the gods will recompense us" Blaine explained "He will ask for permission to stay with Lady Artemis and be her partner"

"What?"

"He really doesn't like their renew friendship, he hates Atalanta and your father holds him in in higher esteem than Atalanta"

"We don't know if my father favors him over Atala" Rachel said feeling despair for Atalanta's future

"I think, we do" Blaine said sharing her trepidation.

**The Arena, before the delegations' departure …**

Lady Athena and Atalanta were engaged in a fight exercise as Quinn, Blaine, Britt and Santana were watching their skills display. The goddesses were almost full recover and Athena was moving in a not mortal speed, but what was shocking was the fact that Atalanta wasn't either. Their blades were making sparks every time the hit, their bodies were covered on sweat and the techniques they were using were a combination between Roman, Greek and something entirely different.

Rachel saw her friends and girlfriend from afar, smiled and ran toward them.

"Hey baby." Rachel gave Quinn a pecked on the check, she was hiding a flower behind her back "If I know what love is, it is because of you" Rachel gave her a flower.

Quinn held Rachel's face in her hands and gave the diva a full kiss "You have to stop to be so perfect or you will spoil me for futures lovers" the blonde took the beautiful white gardenia.

Rachel frowned "That is my plan, beautiful" the diva kissed the blonde's check.

The warmth and love in Quinn's features reinforced her next statement "Your plan is working" Rachel beamed and leaned forward to capture Quinn's lips in a tender kiss "I can't believe that both of us actually fought over Finn, instead of being like this" Quinn stated.

"We were young and I was blind" Rachel frowned "Like really blind" the girls laughed remembering the boy clumsiness "Don't worry Miss Fabray, I'm not planning of repeat my mistakes or let you go without a good fight" the brunette snuggled in the blonde's neck.

Quinn looked back at her girlfriend and raised her eyebrow "You better not, Miss Berry" Quinn said and the diva held her tighter.

"Could you two lover birds break up your love fest and pay attention to the amazing blade off in front of us?" Santana said with a scowl.

"Sanny don't be mean. That are super-hot together" Britt said without taking her eyes from the combatants. "Poor mom, she ordered Atalanta not to refrain and I think she is regretting her words"

Quinn's attention returned to the engagement in front of them "They are remarkable" the blonde continued watching the match.

Lady Athena and Atalanta were gasping.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" Athena smacked Atalanta across the head with the flat of her sword; Atala came down but hit the goddess knee with her shield knocking the Goddess of Wisdom.

They forced themselves to be on their feet.

"In the Underworld Pits. Father had considered it essential for my combat's skills foundation, after the trial he made it a disciplinary action" the daughter of Hades noticed the change of weigh in the goddess leg and smiled "Lately, I found out, it is better than therapy"

Athena straightened her left leg in order to kick Atalanta's ankle but the child of the underworld jumped on time, avoiding the kick.

Athena was getting irritated. The goddess started to add kicks and punches to the fight, but for her surprise the demigod was deflecting them.

"I'm not giving up" Athena swung at Atalanta violently just missing Atalanta's face by inches. The goddess took advantage of Atalata's surprise, hitting her in the head with the handle of her sword.

The daughter of Hades fell on her knees and Athena swung her gladius at Atalanta, who somehow blocked it while recovered from her dizziness. Atalanta knew that she had to end the fight quickly, she threw her sword to Athena, taking advantage of the goddess' distraction to stand up. Then Atala used her shield like a weapon, gaining an opening for a front kick to Athena's chest.

The goddess backed up and Atalanta moved forward and struck Athena in the middle of the head with her shield. Athena fell on her back.

Atalanta backed off when she realized what she has done "Are you Ok, my Lady?" Atala had retracted her shield

"Don't feel guilty, daughter of Hades. I was the one who encourage you to not contain your emotions and skills" Athena accepted her hand and the demigod pulled her up from the floor "You have to much bitterness in you and as you pointed out, _thi_s" the goddess indicated the arena with her hands "It is an exceptional treatment to avoid wicked thoughts, like changing allegiances or killing an innocent god"

"Wow! What a great speech. Did he gave you new material or only play with your fears?" Atalanta picked up their swords.

"He is cautious and wise" Athena said.

Atalanta snorted "You mean…manipulate and deceitful, right?" Atalanta touched her sword and the weapon became a bracelet. Then the daughter of Hades offered her the hilt of the other sword.

Athena took her weapon "Perhaps, but his points were valid. You are still dangerous and your beliefs are unusual for a child of the Olympians" Athena continued "Tell me Atalanta, are you or are you not a friend of a giant?"

"Destiny played a dirty trick on him, because he is the complete opposite of Lord Ares. Damasen is peaceful and helpful, he doesn't care about wars and power" Atalanta replied her eyes flashing with defiance "Leave him out of this. He is innocent and you know it"

"And what about the monsters are they innocent too?" Athena asked.

Atalanta glowered at her "Unlike most people believe, not all the monsters are completely evil. A small group of them have changed and they fight every day against their breeding"

"They are a monster for a reason"

"Really?" Atalanta was tired of their accusations and hypocrisy "Did Medusa deserve to be punish? She ran to your temple begging for protection, but you didn't listen and she was rape. Instead of consoling her, you broke her even more. What was the reason behind your act? Were you afraid to speak with the true villain?" the harsh in her voice made Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Britt and Quinn cringed

"Silence, insolent!" Athena pointed her sword at Atalanta's throat.

"Why?" Atalanta stated "I spoke the true. You made her a monster and the worst part is that she embrace her inner demons ions ago. She is lost and it's all your fault"

"I'm going to kill you" Athena said without conviction, the true in the demigod's words had affected her.

"So kill me" Atala stepped forward the weapon, stunning Athena and the rest of their public "Do it, come on, do it" Atalanta teased the goddess "If you do it, your father would be delight it"

Athena didn't move and Atalanta got angrier.

"I can see you are dubious" the daughter of Hades used her umbrakinesis to hold the weapon in its place "Why am I such a mystery for someone like _your grace_…_oh Goddess of Wisdom_?" Atalanta sneered her last words, moving her body even forward.

"You are bitter and creepy" Athena noticed the blood in the demigod's throat

"You are bitter and creepy" Athena noticed the blood in the demigod's throat.

"I rather be those than a homicide or traitor, don't you think?" Atalanta stated "Maybe the problem is that you want me to be like some of you" she added in a mockery tone "Look at me. I can do anything I want without worrying about it"

"How dare you!" Athena moved her hand and the sword moved toward its target.

A hand stopped the weapon's progress "Enough!" Artemis was holding the sword by the blade, impeding its movement.

"No, I'm tired of all of you doubting my intentions and loyalties" Atalanta looked them in the eyes "When have I betrayed you?" Atalanta said and the bitterness in her voice was evident. The most affected were the two goddesses, Atalanta's words and emotions were like daggers in their hearts for different reasons.

"You are right" Artemis said looking into Atalanta's eyes "You have been treated unfairly by us, but…" the goddess looked away.

Atalanta chuckled sadly.

The shadows dissipated and the sword hit the floor "You should go to the infirmary, my ladies" the daughter of Hades grabbed a handkerchief from her jeans pocket and swiftly wrapped it around Artemis' hand while Athena observed their interaction.

Athena caught the melancholy in Atalanta's eyes and restrained the urgency to hit her sister in the head and kicked herself in the ass. She understood in that moment that the daughter of Hades was too loyal and good-hearted for her own good.

Atalanta started to walk, but Athena hold her arm "In some many ways you are a mystery for me; however now I understand why you are a good influence on us" Athena squeezed Atalanta's arm "I will always regret my former misconception of you. From now on, you always would have my favor and my trust" Athena let her go.

"Never make a promise that you are not sure you can keep my lady" Atala bowed and walked away. Quinn, Santana, Britt, Blaine and Rachel followed the older demigod to her new place.

The goddess of Wisdom smiled with sadness "You were lucky to have her" said Athena to her sister.

"I know" Artemis paused for a moment and then she said with a cold voice "The next time you dare to threaten her with a weapon, you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable situation" the menace hanging in the air was evident.

Athena nodded and the two sisters walked toward the infirmary.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel tugged Atalanta roughly sliding her hand into Atala's arm "You have always been insolent in a playful manner, but you were dead serious with Britt's mom"

The daughter of Hades shook off the diva's grip "I know that what I did was stupid and the worst part is that I don't regret it" she stomped up into her villa and plopped down in to a sofa.

"What is your mother fucker problem?" Blaine said with anger "She could have fucking killed you!" the words exploded out him with fury and frustration "We love you; you are more than a camper, friend or a teacher. I consider you my sister. Fuck, you are more than family. You can't go around making gods angry with you"

Rachel was shocked _– Since when Blaine became foul-mouthed-_

Atala wilted in her couch, she was also surprised by Blaine's language "It's hard to answer the question 'what's my problem' when nothing is right" She stated with conviction "Sorry kids, it has been a tough week. I will do my best to not preoccupied you with my crazy outbursts" Atalanta added " And Blaine please refrain of using that language it doesn't suit you"

Blaine looked guilty, but Rachel didn´t want to change the course of their conversation.

"We are maybe adolescents but we are not toddlers, Atala. You don't have to carry the world over your shoulders" Rachel said

Atala pondered on their offer and sighed "All of your happiness made me believe that maybe, just maybe I have a chance to be with her" Atalanta sounded defeated "How the Hades can I tell her my suspicions toward pretty boy, after witness their special moment?"

"Special moment?" Quinn asked.

Atalanta shrugged her shoulders and sourly explained "Earlier this morning, we had a moment. Artemis came to me and we talked for a while, then she asked me if I loved her, I answered 'yes', she looked at me and kissed me, after that she stood up and left and hour later he had his tongue in her mouth" Atalanta continued "As if my day wasn't bad enough, I received a disconcerting message from the Underworld, a warning and a quest from my father, a petition from the Romans, two new tasks from Chiron and some sexual propositions from the Amazon Nation" Atalanta stopped speaking, when she noticed her friends' facial expressions of disbelieve, anger and sadness

"Why do you let her walk all over you?" Blaine busted "Why? Why? Why?" He touched his face in exasperation "And why does everyone assume that you can handle everything?" the boy said and the other demigods assented.

"ARGH!You are such a little goody two shoes" Santana growled "Ok. Let's going to ignore the other complications" the Daughter of Aphrodite said "I have known you for a short time but for what I have heard and witnessed, you are very efficient and shit" Santana grinned a little when she noticed that Atalanta's lips quirked in a slight smile "Anyway I want to concentrate in the thing that is bother us more: Artemis and Orion" she stated and the other demigods assented again "You don't trust the guy, but something tell me that you will not intervene on their relationship and I want to know why"

"And why do you like her? She is a selfish bitch" Quinn said

"You don't know her as I do" Atalanta stated.

"She is not my favorite person in the world but I am extremely good at reading people and I know she is a good person… a little bit stupid, spoiled, oblivious and confused but a good person or goddess or whatever" Bitt explained, moving her fingers in a nonchalant manner and Atalanta snorted .

Atalanta took a big breath and started to speak "When I was a kid, King Zeus and a group of gods, tricked my mother and Chiron and took me with them" Atalanta's eyes had a faraway look as if recalling something from the distant past "I was saved by Artemis, but before she could run with me, Zeus offered her a deal: the only man she had fancied for me" Atalanta looked at her friends "She chose me"

"That is why you have not intervened on their relationship or kicked my brother's ass for good. You feel guilty about Artemis' decision" Quinn stated and Atalanta nodded.

"She sacrificed her happiness for someone she barely knew" Atalanta remarked.

"That's lame" Santana said

"Oh, really? When have your parents done something like that?" Atalanta asked then turned to Blaine "Yours have, but that's why he is my favorite" Atalanta saw Quinn face and pointed at her "And before you start. I love her" Atalanta remarked "And she is not as selfish or vindictive as you think. Luna has made amends with Kallisto, Polyphonte, Meleager, Sipriotes ; she helped the first Atalanta and secretly transformed her back to her human form; she used to aided males and females until Josephine appeared and she started to do it again when I was her lieutenant; sometimes she searches for victims from the gods and tried to reverse the damage inflicted upon them and she is one of the few Olympians that cherishes the company of mortals and demigods without selfish motivations"

Atalanta let her words to sink in and continued "She knew about my magic, she even helped my parents to conceal that knowledge from the Council. Luna also knew about the monsters and other stuffs" the daughter of Hades shook her head "She was so good to me, you know" her voice almost cracked "It doesn't matter. I get it now, _love and happiness are not for everyone_"

"In theory they are, but unfortunately people gets fuck all the time" Aphrodite said entering the place without warning

"My Lady" Atalanta said through clenched teeth.

"Wow! You really don't like me, do you?" Aprhodite smiled "Oh well, you are going to like me less when I'm done" the goddess' eyes scanned the place "Well done, this place is almost as protected as my ex-husband volcano"

"I was over the impression that he was still your husband" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Details, details" the goddess dismissed Rachel's clarification and turned to look at Atalanta "I know where the seed came from"

Atalanta's hands closed into fist "I don't care"

"Well maybe you don't care for yourself, but you surely care for your father, Persephone and Artemis" Aphrodite gulped when Atalanta the shadows in the room started to move and take the shape of unknown creatures "Darling…darling violence is not necessary. I don't care that the House of Hades honored Gaea or the fact that Artemis knew about it" the younger demigods gasped "Hush!" the goddess fixed her hair "The old woman has nothing to do with her sons intentions and you pumpkin are the living proof of that" she pinched Atalanta's check "It's a shame that King Zeus and other Olympias would not believe it. Can you image the wrath of Zeus against the ones you love?"

"What do you want?" Atalanta was trembling with fury.

"A promise on the River Styx" Aphrodite answered

"Mother!" Santana had recovered from her shock and was standing menacing over the deity

"Relax child, I know what I'm doing" the goddess said

"My Lady Mother in Law, I don't want to insult you but how do we know that you are not going to make her do something bad?" Britt inquired. The dancer was restraining Blaine while Quinn was restraining Rachel Apparently the two blondes had guessed the brunettes' intentions

"Santana, I like her. She is a keeper" the goddess smile and turned her head toward the tall blonde

"Promise on the River Styx that you are going to be close to Artemis as long as Orion is by her side, not matter how much it hurts you. You will not keep your distant from them, in fact you will try to recover and strengthen your bond"

"You!" Santa tried to assault her mother, but Brittany stopped her.

The taller blonde was silently thanking Sue's training, she had a crazy Latina in one arm and angry boy in the other.

"Atala... don't listen to F….bitch…" Quinn was desperately trying to mute Rachel's ranting.

"Watch your words, daughter of Zeus" the goddess warned her and turned toward Atalanta "If you vow, I swear on the River Styx that I will not share this information or use it as leverage again"

"Deal" Atalanta knew that she didn't have an option. She owned her family and Artemis that much, besides she didn't want a new curse over Rachel or any of her friends "I, Atalanta Bailleres swear on the River Styx that I will ..." the girl finished the vow and turned toward her friends "Children, if you want to do something for me, enjoy the blessing of the gods, grew up and don't be like me, but neither a complete cretin…" Atalanta pointed at the goddess "…or I will hunt you down" Atalanta snapped her finger and a green flame covered her hand, after some seconds the flame extinguished "Also make an effort to understand me and please put me in my place, when you consider it necessary" the shadows in the room started creeping from their allocated places and gathering behind Aphrodite "I don't want to become a cretin either" Atalanta rand toward the goddess.

"Oh My" the goddess gulped and in the last instant Atalanta changed her course and jumped into the shadows, disappearing "I will sleep with one eye open tonight" the goddess said

"I know why you did it but what will happen if Artemis loves him more?" Quinn asked her.

"Honey bear, trust me. She doesn't. Artemis is madly in love with Atalanta" Aphrodite affirmed

"Yes, but there is a problem" Britt sighed "Artemis doesn't know it, besides true love does not always win"

"Yes like Paris and Helena, those two met a tragic end" Quinn contributed.

"The greatest love stories are tragedies and they are way more fun to watch" Aphrodite said with illusion. Britt and Quinn turned to look at each other. After a few seconds of silent conversation they turned back to look at the pompous goddess.

"Momsy in law, you better start running. We are going to release the brunettes and probably join them"

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY-**

**FABERRY-FABERRY**

After the pervious events, the Ex-Cheerio decided to risk a midnight encounter in the diva's place.

Rachel walked into her cabin, she had just been in Atalanta's place and the older girl had no returned. The brunette looked at the bed and saw a figure laying there, when Rachel came closer the brunette released, who she was. The girl was Quinn, she blonde looked peaceful and calm.

Rachel smiled –_She looks like an angel_ _or a super spy because I can't understand how the Hades, she got rid of her brother and moved under cover into my cabin?-_

Rachel loved how peaceful Quinn seemed, her beauty, the way she resembled the Flaming June's portray. Thediva's eyes scanned the blonde's shape and a mischief smile crossed her face as she became aware of Quinn's nudity _–My beautiful teaser_-Rahel began to undress to get into bed, her hand stroked the length of Quinn's body in an attempt to touch and caress every inch of her.

"Please baby…" Quinn cooed, opening her eyes.

Rachel smiled and continued with her hand up toward Quinn's perfect breasts. The brunette held them in her hands, massaging and kneading them, appreciating their splendor.

"Oh Gods… Rae" Quinn moaned out after a particularly rough pinch.

Rachel's hands continued massaging the blonde's breasts as she slowly slide her body on top of Quinn's. Quinn moaned at feeling of the skin on skin contact

Rachel moved her head down and began kissing the blonde's neck softly.

Rachel felt the blonde's hands caressing her back. The kisses became more intensely and the brunette's hands began massaged Quinn's breasts with more urgently, the lovers were swept up in the passion their tongues were lacing in lust.

"Sweet Goddess of Love, I want you Quinn" the brunette declared as her hands played with the blonde's inner thighs, finding moist in the process of manipulated her center. Quinn let out a moan of pleasure and their breathing became faster.

Quinn's hands pressed Rachel deeper into her while the diva sucked teasingly and bit every patch of her skin that she could reach as she played the blonde's clit. Quinn moaned louder "Fast Baby, please fast"

Rachel tenderly retracted hers clitoris hood "Say my name." the diva commanded, biting down on Quinn's earlobe and using her lube fingertip to massage the blonde's clit, then the diva released Quinn's hood and increased the degree of pressure until her body began to tremble and almost convulse with passion.

"Baby, I'm going to come" Quinn told Rachel before fell into her orgasm. The diva dint let her to recover, the brunette moved while her body continued to shake and let her tongue explore the blonde's inner thigh and was moving ever closer to Quinn's sensitive nub.

The brunette smiled at the reaction of her first lick "You like that my Love by the way you didn't say my name?" Rachel continued to lick and suck as if Quinn was the only sustenance the short brunette needed to live. Rachel took Quinn's clit in her mouth and sucked and massaged it with her tongue at the same time.

"Shit. Don't stop… Gods…Rae…Rachel" Quinn groaned out biting down on her lip to stifle her moaning. Her body rocked with pleasure and the diva kept her ministrations, although the diva felt the blonde's explosion.

Rachel wanted Quinn at her total mercy, the brunette caught how Quinn took the pillow trying to mute her moans, her body convulsed once more and the diva enjoyed the wonderful taste that was the sweetness of her Quinn.

"Rachel, I want to" Quinn was spent

"Baby, don't worry, you gave me an extra genital orgasm with your final climax" Rachel said Quinn looked at me. The diva continued her explication "You are that good to me Baby, you made me achieved climax without genitals stimulation" Quinn looked Rachel funny "They are studies that affirmed that working in a partner is surprisingly similar to working in yourself ; they had confirmed that with precise individual incitements like feelings, talk, desire and visuals a woman or male can accomplish a sudden discharge of accumulated sexual tension with no genital contact"

Quinn smiled, arching her eyebrow

"What?" Rachel asked losing her good mood.

"You are still my Rachel Barbra Berry" Quinn said and the brunette pouted. The blonde smiled and gave her girlfriend a peck "Hey, I have started to enjoy having a living Wikipedia for a girlfriend. I have love bruises that validate my point"

"Well you better get used to it" Rachel replied offended, kissing Quinn's pulse point, biting it down hard, before licking it gently with my tongue "Another bruise for your collection my Love"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

**Breakfast two days later…**

Atala came in and stood in front of Rachel "Really HS, you must to stop drugging the _bigheaded dumbo_, I don't care if he ended with one neuron, but he is moving like a ghoul and the _pony man_ and other members of the staff are getting suspicious"

Orion was moving like a zombie, however Atalanta looked like one, the daughter of Hades had dark bags under her eyes and her skin was paler than normal.

"I will talk to Quinn; maybe she can give you some to match your exterior with your interior state" the diva was furious with her, but not for her earlier comment. Rachel was mad because Atalanta was suffering for two idiotic goddess, an insensible blonde and a blind brunet.

"I should be offense by your statement, _Little One_, but you are right. Maybe Leto has the ingredients for my mom's potion to maximize few hours of sleep. I need to have a proper rest with a war upon us" Atalanta said.

Rachel stared at Atalanta's eyes –_Their new color made them more intense and enigmatic, it also emphasizes her resignation, lack of hope and tiredness_-

Atalanta caught Rachel's gaze "You will get use to them" Atalanta declared but Rachel didn't stop; the diva kept searching for something that they both knew, she wouldn't found "Rachel, there is nothing you or the others can do. Besides I can assure you that my weary appearance is not only the result of my gloomy relationship with Artemis. I have been busy"

"Atalanta, come here, please" Chiron said and Atalanta left her friend side to sit in the principal table next to Leto "We have decided to let you mingle with other campers in the meals. Adults, staff and guesses must seat with other adults, guesses or staff, preferably in the main table but demigods are permitted to sit with the demigods of their choice. Standard rules will be restore after the war, but for now please feel free to sit with other cabins"

The announcement has created some cheers from the campers. Five minutes later the demigods' tables were a mix of genders and offspring. Rachel found herself surrounded by her closer friends and Quinn.

The centaur asked for silence "I'm glad you have receive the first part of the news with good spirits" Chiron paused "Atala and I has decided to rearranged the new schedule" sounds of disappointment filled the air "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but the new and improve schedule was not appropriated"

Orion was standing when Atala looked at him "Boy, shut up and sit" all the campers gasped "We need to be in the peak of our skills and construct the machinery and weapons that will help us to deal with the challenge ahead. The Underworld and Poseidon Forges will assisted us, but most of the work and responsibilities are ours, each one of us must demand of ourselves and of others discipline, organization and self-denial work; because this time the Gods will not be listen our prayers, they will be fighting with us shoulder to shoulder"

"You can't talk to me that way!" Orion hissed.

"An in ideal world, pony man and me should not be wasting our time rearranged new schedules that you changed or talking with disturbed children that you have been speaking with. Unfortunately this is not an ideal world" Atalanta said "And don't let me star with your ideas of a motivational speech for the cyclops of your father forge"

"They were impressed" the boy said yawning

"What the Hades are you talking about? They wanted to punch you and go all Hulk on you" Atalanta said, causing a few giggles from the demigods and staff. When Orion reply didn't come, everyone turned their gazes on Orion, but to everyone amusement the boy had fallen asleep.

Atalanta rolled her eyes "I can't believe it!"

"Well at least he is quiet now. I was going to ground Quinn, but maybe I should reward her" the centaur said to the staff in a low voice.

"Where are the goddesses?" Atalanta asked

"They are taking care of personal matters" Chiron replied "Children, please have some composure!" the centaur requested "Atalanta is going to speak!"

"What? Why me?" Atalanta said in a low voice

"Because, they respect you and most of your sibling have been gifted speakers, besides in a way you started the commotion" the centaur replied with a big and warm smile

"Devious pony man" Atalanta smiled back at him, she knew that the centaur was right "SONS AND DAUGHTER OF THE GODS…" Atalanta finished her speech and the campers erupted in cheers and shouts.

**Days after the attack …**

Rachel, Blaine, Britt and their significant others were worried about the Daughter of Hades, they were tired and anxious buy they were more surprised by Atalanta's exertion; when the daughter of Hades was not on Camp she was with the romans or the amazons or her step mother in the Underworld or she was in what she called an important errant. So when they caught a glimpse of her in the infirmary, they decided to drag her to her place and forced her to take a break.

"Can you stop look at me like that?" Atala snapped.

"Sorry, but I can't" Rachel said "I know that your brothers and sisters dominated the art of fire up the masses, but I have not expected that particular talent from you. It was like seeing another person"

"Don't worry Yoda; _Be seduced for the dark side of the force I will not_" Atalanta tapped Rachel's head with a smirk as the diva watched her with a frown. While her silly comparison made Santana, Quinn, Blaine laughed as Britt and Kurt were clueless at the joke.

"I'm not a green dwarf" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Why not? _The most powerful master jedy of all times was he_. Besides you are kind of short" said Quinn, making them laughed louder.

"_If our sex escapades you like, Stop teasing me you must_" Rachel informed Quinn in the same Yoda language, making the laughter got heavier.

BUMP! The daughter of Hades was on the floor, she had slumped from the chair, cackling like a maniac when she had caught the fear in Quinn face "For the Gods Rae, you must be a dynamo in the sack" Atalanta chocked "Quinn, cousin, your face was priceless, you went pale"

"You not only, made lemonade with the press lemon, Berry, you converted her in a berries-nympho" Santana let out at the same time that the others were struggling to calm down.

"I didn't need to know that" grumbled Kurt.

"Porcelain, we didn't need to know about male to male sex either from watching Queer as Folk and other programs with you and your boyfriend" said Santana to the others delight.

"The mystery have been solve. I have been was wondering where I had put them" Atala remarked looking at the culprits.

They kept taking until Atala's IPhone buzzed with three messages; she revised the first and smiled then her smiled morphed to a scowl with the other two. Atalanta excused herself for a minute, taking some steps from the other demigods' position and dialed. However the daughter of Hades wasn't as far as she thought, her friend were able to hear her part of the conversation.

"I understand… I'm aware of my responsibilities that's why I have been traveling to the Underworld… I don't care if they are crying for mercy, they don't deserve it… they betrayed father and you, my Lady and they were planning to betray you again. I don't understand why father chose them, Elizabeth and Catherine are by far a better judges… No, I'm close. They are difficult to hunt, but I have my contacts and I have just received a good lead on their location... No, I don't think that one will be enough to bargain with…Yes, I haven't think in a different course of action… I haven't figured it out yet, but I have an advantage over many. I can see him….Please my Lady, you are insulting my commitment. I will be there when the time comes. After all it's my obligation as his child and your stepdaughter…Yes I am aware that I am overworking myself…No, I'm not eating well…I'm not hungry" the daughter of Hades stayed silent for almost four minutes, they younger demigods could heard a female voice screaming "Thank you my lady, your concern is touching about the other matter I haven't thought about it, I have been busy as you know" Atalanta's cell buzzed again "A minute my Lady" Atalanta checked her cell screened and closed her eyes "My lady, do you have something to do with …..you do…I see. I don't know how to take your present?…No, I am not insulted by it. ….Perhaps, I don't know…No, I don't desire to talk about her...Why am I not surprise of Lady Aphrodite involvement? She is a wicked little… Wow! You swear!… I think you nailed it…Are you telling me that using the service, it's better than weeping?… My lady even if I use it, I will continue with my grief… because I'm not a heartless bitch and because I am fucking moron! …Yes, I'm getting angry and I need that… thank you for your understanding…Please, take care My Lady" Atalanta hung up and walked toward her friends.

"Bad news?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure" Atalanta's lips curved into a cynical and tired grin.

That night, Chiron introduced the demigods the souls from the Underworld that would continue teaching and protecting the kids that were too young to join the battle. The friends of the daughter of Hades also saw the confusion in Aphrodite and Athena faces as well as the sadness, anger and worry in Artemi's every time the three deities looked at the empty chair of Atala.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

For days the Camp were busy with activity, the efforts from the staff and campers double.

Atala's absence, caused a major scuffle when Orion accused her of cowardice and betrayal delivering an eloquent speech in the middle of a weapon revision. Quinn punched her brother, then Rachel shocked him and in minutes the Son of Poseidon were surrounded by fighting demigods. Few kids shared his thoughts, but the hostilities between the fractions were evident.

Chiron ran toward the fighting demigods "That's enough. Stop this madness!"

"I think I can be of assistance, Master Chiron" Leto said taking his flute, his rendition of Crazy Train made the plants to grow into demigods cages.

"Atalanta's suggestion?" Chiron enquired.

"Yes it is" the satyr was proud of his achievement "Those who say that rock is rubbish are nuts. I better star to listen Atalanta's tracks"

The centaur chuckled and walked toward the cages. He searched between the cages, until he found one of the worst liars of the Camp "Sam, what happened?

"Orion accused Atalanta of cowardice and betrayal, then Quinn punched him and we started to fight" the boy s shrugged his shoulders "I think he is taking advantage of the goddess and Atalanta absences"

"That's it! Where is he?"

"Over there" Sam pointed toward the boy's direction.

The centaur walked and stood up in front of his cage "I have had enough of your attitude"

"Master Chiron, I can explain"

"You are banished from Camp" the centaur said and all the demigods held their breaths, only four persons had been banished form the facility since its founding.

"But…"

Chiron ignore him and addressed his other students "You should be ashamed for fighting between yourselves when you are at hours of entering a battle. No more trouble, do you heard? I want you feed and rest before your departure" The centaur turned and started to walk "Leto, release them"

The hours became minutes and demigods got on their transportations and when they arrived to Olympus' entrance, they couldn't believe their eyes, the enemy army was impressive.

**Battle near to the entrance of Olympus…**

The demigods had not gotten out of their disbelieved when the enemy forces decided to welcome them. Giants flaming rocks started to fly toward their airborne triremes (ships).

Rachel ran to the steering wheel "Quinn, go higher"

"I can't." Quinn said struggling with the steering wheel "They hit the yardarm and keel. If we want to land in one piece and with our ballistae intact, we need to go down know" Quin shouted "Sam, report"

"The other two ships are in a similar situation. They are going down with us" the blonde boy said

"Do we have a place to land?" Quinn asked

"I can't see bellow …too much smoke" Sam replied, trying to focus his eyes "The romans are already there, parts of the three triremes were on fire and the smoke was blinding his vision.

"Quinn, I'm going to try to guide us" Rachel took a couple of ropes and secured Quinn. The little brunette kissed her girlfriend "For good luck"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend eyes and nodded "You heard my crazy diva, got hold of something" Quinn turned her head toward Sam's direction "Sam, locate a landing spot, fire the sigh and get down from the nest. This is going to be a bumpy landing"

"Aye aye, Captain" his dorky replied, made Quinn smiled.

Rachel ran toward the mast and tied herself up to the ship _–I can do this-_ Rachel started to control the winds on their favor, clearing the smoke and slowing down their descent.

"Quinn, we can land in Fifth Avenue"

"Fire the sight, Sam" Quinn started to turned the steering wheel "You know, I always dream to go shopping in the Fifth"

"Quinn, you sound like Atalanta" Sam said from the nest

"No, I didn´t"

"Quinn, I have a clear view of their _ballistas_"

"Can we shot them or something?" Quinn glanced at her girlfriend, the diva was pale with the effort of controlling the wind and saving their lives.

"Already on it, Captain" Tina and other demigods were throwing parts of deck at the ballistas "The ships of Blaine and Santana are copying our actions."

The triremes started to do pirouettes on the air, Rachel was losing conscience.

"Hold on" Quinn screamed, they were a few feet from the floor

Suddenly the winds started to work on their favor again and the ship

The daughter of Poseidon looked at the unconscious figure of her girlfriend "We own you one Harmony"

FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY

The fists enemies were less that twenty yards away when at a shouted order, romans and greeks hefted their rectangular shields high, forming an impenetrable defensive wall. With a second order their swords were free form their scabbards in a single move.

A horde of monsters hit their human barrier.

"Demigods now" the demigods in charge commanded. The demigods on the first rank hold their position as the ones on the second stabbed between their shields at the nearest foe .From between each pair of demigods, the spears of the second rank darted and jabbed at the monsters. In seconds the floor was covered in monster.

The demigods were successfully stopping the monster from trespassing their farther perimeter of defense, but the Titans got frustrated.

A rasping signal sounded form the giants' lines.

What is that?" a roman asked to Rachel

"They realized that in this pace they are not going to reach Olympus" Rachel answered.

Simultaneously form two different ranks two giants and group of fresh monster started to advance toward their lines.

Rachel and a group of demigods decide to break formation and moved forward from the defensive lines in order to intercept the new foe troops, but the elemental power of the enemy charge gave their lances and weapons a killing capability that was almost beyond imagination.

FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY

VZZZZT! TUFF! SWASH! RATATATAT! CLASH! BRATAT! BANG! The noise of the battle was an assault on the ears. Ballistas, shields, spears, javelins, swords, arrows, rocks and bullets were flung everywhere.

A bullet grazed Rachel's armor "I hate bullets" –_Why do some of my fellow demigods preferred pistols? Damn you Jesse James son of Hermes?- _Rachel raised her fist to emphasize her point.

Greeks and Romans had been fighting against the advanced party commanded by the giants Polybotes and Hippolytus. The two giants had managed to break their farther lines of defense.

Polybotes had captured a handful of demigods with his net and was ready to poison them when Harmony, sent him enormous rocks on fire with a roman ballista, infuriating the giant and making him threw Basilisks (huge venom serpents) that smashed most of the ballistas. Hippolytus was making retreat the demigods forces with his whip and group of fearless monsters.

Polybotes saw Quinn and decided to take the daughter of his nemesis as a toy "I got you" he threw his net.

Rachel saw in terror how Quinn was trapped, the diva ran as fast as she could between monster and soldiers, slashing her sword at any monster that crossed her way.

"Quinn" Rachel engaged into a match with the giant and his reptiles, her ADHD was helping her to stay alive, the reptiles were around her spiting their venom – _I have a funny mental image of a bunny hopping competition_- Rachel summoned lightning bolts, destroying the serpents, the diva slashed the net, freeing Quinn "I'm here baby" Quinn was hurt and need water. Rachel put Quinn in her arms and ran into a bathroom –_Thank you Uncle Poseidon for stores with washrooms and roman allies with baths' obsessions_

"

"You hero, prepared to die" Polybotes menaced the girls.

Rachel didn't have enough energy to summering more bolts, the diva was dizzy and the weight of Quinn wasn't helping her to go faster.

"Rae, let me down" Quinn made the pipes of water in the ground to explode, making her stronger and creating blades of water that had for a target a giant with a trident. Polybotes stopped some of the blades that flew into his direction

"Good idea, blonde rat" the giant touched the water and copied Quinn's idea. Dozens of blades flew into the girls directions

The diva summered the air and blocked them on time, the water was now acid poison, drops had touched Quinn armor melting it and the brunette cut the ties to take it off, before the substance encounter Quinn's skin.

" " Quinn screamed –_Water shouldn't burn, did he go to Chernobyl before arrived _here?-

"Rachel, together, we have to attack him together" The blonde said noticing that she and her girlfriend were too tired to attack the monsters without each other help.

"For the Gods!" Rachel yelled and charged with Quinn.

Polybotes wanted to kill the two daughter of the Big Three, but they had been well trained. Together they broke his trident

"Your pathetic attempts, cause me great pleasure" he was laughing. The Giant unsheathed his sword and conjured more basilisks.

A powerful wave of water hit him taking his broken trident and Lord Poseidon appeared next to the couple

"Don't let him take his weapon; I will deal with his pets" Rachel embraced Quinn and flew them to the Giant as a massive earthquake made by The Lord of the Seas swallowed his serpents.

The couple slammed Polybotes with their bodies. The giant fell and the girls took advantage of the giant's position. They began to beat him.

Lord Poseidon used the remaining clean water to immobilize the giant "Ready, girls" Poseidon forced his trident to Polybotes' head as Quinn and Rachel stabbed his heart; the two demigods and the God of the Sea killed the fists giant on the battle, igniting the other demigod's spirits.

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

"They are gaining terrain" Noah said pessimistically "The Romans are not doing a better job"

"Noah, silence keep you negative observations to yourself. Go and fill that hole over there" the diva commanded. They had been fighting for eight hours and Rachel was still angry, because Quinn got hurt thanks to her brother –_That stupid idiot, I can't believe he is related to my Quinn. I should had hit him. I am the worst girlfriend in the word_- the diva saw to demigods flying toward a wall –I know that Noah is right, but I'm not going to admit aloud that _we are losing-_

CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! The sound of an army marching was everywhere, an enormous hole cracked the ground. Hundreds of skeletons soldiers, hellhound dogs and three chariots emerged from it and launched to the battle.

"Make them retreat; secure the area" the figure in the principal chariot commanded "Hellhounds grab the injured" the chariot charged the enemies as the figured jumped and a ball of fire when from its hand to the chariot, creating a big BOOOM!, blowing a good portion of the enemy's main body formation

Clouds of smoke and fire started to appear in the enemy side "A little gift from the House of Hades" the figure bowed "Elite soldiers to me" the figure and its company onslaught the surprised enemy, rescuing some demigods and killing everything in its way.

The reinforcement gave the demigods some space to breath, the Olympians allies started to reform their formations.

The unexpected assault momentarily paralyzed the giants' forces, but a mocking voice stopped their slumber "Well play, Daughter of Hades. You destroyed part of our provisions and weapon supplies, but you and your friends are doomed" the owner of the voice laughed "Look around, demigods" he laughed again "Olympians you're beating a dead horse! Most of your children are mortally wounded. We are giving you four hours to made your mind and surrender"

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

Rachel and Quinn were shocked when they entered the principal tent and saw Thanatos (the God of Death) with a bandage in his head.

"My Lord, this is an atrocity" the winged god complained.

Hades just shook his head disapprovingly with a cynical grin that reminded Rachel of her daughter "Tanathos, death isn't fair, why life has to be different?" Hades sat "Besides, you let escaped hundreds of souls from the Underworld, don't cry because she hit you with a chair and hackered your IPad"

"She hit me with a bag of money" the god whined "She took the damn bag of gold drachmas from the enemies supplies"

"Oh come on, old friend. You have to appreciate the irony in her action" the Father of Atalanta was biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing "It's funny"

"My Lord, she can't do this, she has broken the balance" Thanatos said with bitterness. The lieutenant of Hades was filled with indignation.

"To the contrary, she had attempted to balance the fight" Hades patted Thanatos' shoulder "Don't cry my friend. You will have some of our souls at the end of this battle, but for now the mortally wounded will be ready to fight again"

"But my Lord, the balance between death and life and its rules cannot be broken. You as the Lord of the…"

"Enough!" Hades said, interrupting the winged god "Do you really think that the heir of my throne doesn't understand the balance? Do you think that my successor and I don't follow the old rules of death?" The tent became silence.

"What?" King Zeus exclaimed, the god didn't look happy

"Atalanta is the heir if my kingdom. If I die, she will take my place, becoming the goddess of the Death, Wealth and the Lady of the Underworld" then Hades sarcastically said "Or maybe you want to suggest some of your children for the work" nobody spoke. Hades clapped his hand ending that particular topic

"King Zeus, Queen Hera, My Ladies, My Lords, Padre(father)" the figured with a black and grotesque armor over passed the entry and bowed, taking off its helmet, reveling the face of Atala, The daughter of Hades turned to Tanathos and gave him the Vulcan salute "_**Live long and prosper**_ … sorry for the bump. If it makes you feel better, you are still sexy as Tartarus and we know I don't play for you team" she winked at him

"You broke the rules" Tanathos struggled to his feet

"Careful, you don't want to add other bump to your head" Atalanta appeared next to the God of Death and helped him to sit "Aw, he looks even cutter when he is frowning at me. Doesn't he, Father?" Atalanta winked at Thanatos and his father cracked.

"Don't you have something for your friend?" Atalanta's father asked between laughs.

"_De hecho si_ (In fact I do)" Atalanta put a bag on Thanatos' lap and started to remove her armor.

The God of Death huffed "Tell me this is not the bag that you used to hit me"

"No, I'm planning to use that particular bag of drachmas in something important like spending it in a pole dance class, wanna come? Maybe we will get a discount if you go with a smile and your pretty bandage" Atalanta said and then proceeded to hum 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' ; Atalanta changed the lyrics to include 'Death Angel, sexy wing man, chasted'

"Atalanta, stop teasing Death" Persephone admonished her.

"Sorry" Atalanta apologized turned toward the other demigods and waved at them.

"You are I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E" Thanatos's cheeks were red and his lips showed a hint of a smile. Then the God of Dead opened the bag "Atalanta" the good took out a strange black pebble from the bag. When Artemis looked the pebble, she clenched her teeth.

"Is that '_Atalanta, don't tease me anymore_ or _Atalanta, these are not enough to maintain the balance and you are in trouble with the laws of the Universe_?'…" The daughter of Hades asked.

"Atalanta!" Thanatos said groaning, he could scarcely believe his eyes. He had not held a bag so full of pebbles since the Victorian Era.

"Is that '_Atalanta shut up _or _Atalanta, I don't know_?'…" Atalanta inquired.

"Atalanta, how many?" the Goddess of the Moon walked toward Atalanta in a threatening manner

"That's what I'm trying to find out, but he isn't counting and I'm starting to get anxious about it. I'm aware that many of the kids will not recover on time to be spare, but I'm almost sure that I recollected enough pebbles to …"

"No!" Artemis was a mere inches from Atalanta "How many bites?"

Atalanta looked surprise "Do you have X-ray powers now?" Atalanta asked and Sam, Mercedes and Britt snorted.

"How bad is your leg?" Atalanta didn't reply and Artemis took a step forward "Atalanta, remove your armor and take off your jeans"

"What?" Atalanta took a step back "NO!"

Thanatos stopped his counting and calculations "Did you get bit?" he looked at Atalanta with a mischievous his face. "What leg?" the god stretched his hand and squeezed Atalanta's left leg.

Atalanta could not hold the pain and felt to the ground "Damn you, sexy mummy!" all color had drained from her face.

"Have you lost your mind?" Artemis was glaring at the God of Death "Tala, are you ok?" the goddess kneeled next to her ex-lieutenant.

"Define ok?" the Daughter of Hades asked.

Artemis groaned "Atalanta, stop joking!" Artemis pulled Atalant'a head into her lap.

"Why? This how I deal with stress, anger and pain; father says it is a good outlet for negative neurosis and homicide impulses" Atalanta was sweating and her lip was trembling "Besides, I kind of deserve it. I ridiculed him in front of his kind, bosses and only friend"

"Tala, you are his only friend" the goddess was trying to touch Atalanta's leg, but the demigod held her hand

"Exactly" Atalanta said to a surprise Artemis.

"What did you expected, nice? He is death and Death doesn't discriminate or has mercy. He is captivated and disgusted by everything with the same intensity" Hades said looking at the pair on the floor "Don't you worry about Atalanta. As a Daughter of Hades, she is immune to the undead curse. She will feel excruciating pain if a living been touches her leg for a couple of weeks, but she will not become a mindless zombie"

"Wait a minute, do zombies exist?" Noah asked with a grin "Sweet"

"Yes they do and it isn't sweet" Hades said "Your father had the brilliant idea of stealing my staff and played with it and his idiocy almost destroyed the world"

"Hey! I am a thief and you left your staff alone, it is not my fault" Hermes defended himself.

"Tell that to the citizens of Heracleion, Minoas, Helike, Petra and other poor souls like the ones my legacy Nero burned" Hades shook his head "Poor Nero, he was hated instead of hailed" Hades took a breath "On the other hand how many persons would have believed his story…'Hey sorry guys, I know that I have not been the best Emperor, but putting that behind I need to burn the city. I swear, I'm doing this in your best interest'…" Hades said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Atalanta cleared her throat "Father, I apologize in advance for not doing this in the proper manner, but I'm going to need more time to stand up" Atalanta released Artemi's hand and spoke "Father, I return to you the command of your militia, until you require my services again or pay the supreme sacrifice" Atalanta reached for the helmet she had dropped and then offered it to his father with her sword and a short staff.

"My weapons" the god made a fake attempt to reach for his weapons "Daughter, can you do a better job stretching your arms? I'm not going to kneel, I'm an old man after all" Hade started to clap in encouragement "Come on! At least make two attempts to stand up" the god put his hand on his waist and huffed "They don't do heroes as they use to"

Atalanta chuckled "Old man, please don't die"

"Sarcasm?" the Lord of the Underworld asked with a deviously smirk, taking his weapons.

"You wish" Atalanta matched her father's deviously smirk

"Oh my Mother! She really has her father's sense of humor" Santana said massaging her forehead

"Yes she does and she also has my honorable habits which I founded disgusting" Hades replied and added "Maybe I can make you allergic to them, because they're dangerous and big mistakes" the God of the Underworld gazed at Artemis and his other direct siblings.

"Any person can make mistakes, but only an idiot persists in her error" Atala confessed, palming her head "You raise an idiot, now we all have to deal with it" Atalanta turned toward Artemis "I think I can stand up now"

"Ok" Artemis moved and helped Atalanta "Do you need ambrosia?" Artemis asked and Atalanta shook her head

"I'm so glad you are okay and alive" Hades said embracing her daughter.

"Oh please! I would not have been too far away of you if I had died"

Nobody moved or said anything; everyone were amazed of their interaction, confusion plastered on their faces, they had never witnessed a deity embracing its mortal progeny

"Anyhow I'm glad" Hades realized his daughter "Thank you for saving my wife, my daughters and my realm" the god didn't give his daughter a chance to reply "Thanathos , have you finished your calculations?"

"We are even" the God of Death said putting the bag away

"Perfect" He nodded "Daughter, do we have any news about our allies?"

"Yes, they were forced to take our secret detour, but they will be here soon"

"Well done, child. The Giants will not expected a second reinforcement" Hades palmed his daughter back, then he gazed at Rachel's father "Brother, do us a favor and please, take your place" he handed him the master bolt.

"I will kill you for your disrespect" the King of Olympus grumbled crossing his arms.

"Oh please, grow up already. I have zero intentions to dethrone you"

**FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY- FABERRY-FABERRY**

As Rachel plunged her sword towards an Empousa stomach, the monster grabbed her arm and threw the diva to the ground. As the brunette rolled over onto her stomach, she reached for her sword. Rachel felt the Empousa grabbing her leg. The monster was pulling Rachel toward her when an arrow stabbed her hand, the Empousa let go of the diva for a split second.

Rachel grabbed her sword and swung it toward the monster

"Thanks Britt" the diva stated as the creature became dust

"Don't mention it" Britany stepped right into Rachel's space and directed another arrow at a monster haunting a disarmed Noah.

Rachel saw another Empousa throwing a knife to Britt's back, therefore Rachel pushed her slamming the tall blonde into the ground, blocking the knife with her shield just in time to saw Santana cutting her head in a single blow.

"Berry if something happens to Britt-Britt for your fault, I will kill you" Santana barked

"Don't you dare to menace my Jew princess Satan" Noah scream from his place while Rachel was helping the dancer to stand up

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! A horned has been played, announcing the demigods' allies. The Giants weren't expecting more allies and they took them unprepared. The good guys and girls ran, slacked, ducked, slashed, rolled, splattered, fired and stabbed, until disintegrating all the Giants and most of the monsters

Rachel smiled as she saw the remaining Giant army fleeing

**At the Celebration in Olympus (Hall of the Gods)…**

"We won the war" Zeus said with pride.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Really? I didn't notice it" the blonde murmured -_I have spent too much time in Atala's company, her sarcasm is rubbing on me-_

Zeus snapped his fingers. The sound was sharp and loud and all the tiredness and grieve disappeared, the whole place screamed party "Before we continue, we will grant you some rewards" the King of Olympus cleared his throat "My daughters have you rethink my offering of immortality?"

Rachel left Harmony to speak first.

"Oh Dearest King, beloved Father and God of the Skies. I feel honored by your offering, but I can't. I have decided to marry Fin and have children…" Harmony kept talking

Rachel' eyes had grown wider with every word her sister's lips uttered -_I was expecting a negative answer, not the mentions of words commitment, deflower and Finn; father's face is priceless-_"Sister, I think that you are sharing too much"Rachel whispered in Harmony's ear.

Harmony looked at his father' face and started to have a mini panic attack.

Rachel squeezed her sister hand –_Suddenly I am having the urge to kiss my sister, be her slave and let her win Sectionals at once….No, I'm not that good. I'm going to kiss her ass in Sectionals-_

Just as soon as Zeus could breath, Rachel remarked "I have to agree with her, Father. I wish something more than the honor of immortality. I want Poseidon blessing to date her daughter in an official manner and the blessing of your wife Queen Hera to honored my future vows if and when she accepts my marriage proposal"

Poseidon and Hera were smiling, the first nodded and offered the girls a warm smiled and the latest said "I'm honored that you want to respect your vows child that speaks of your character, I will concede your wish. We don't need more cheaters in the family" Hera said while Zeus moved uncomfortable in his throne.

"Father you can consent that abomination, two women can't be together, it is not a marriage" Orion was fuming.

"Every time your child opens his mouth brother, I abhorrence him a little bit more" Hades anger was palpable "Let my nieces be happy, love is love" the lord of the Underworld pronounced "Do you know that love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit? Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise and the amazement of the Gods. How do you dare to prohibit love, when that devotion is existence itself, because if you miss love, you miss life?" Persephone kissed his husband

"Orion, I consent their relation" stated Poseidon "Hades, who would have thought that you are a romantic"

Hades shrugged

"Hades, have you spoken with your daughter? Have she made her mind?" the Goddess of Wisdom asked

Atalanta wasn't in the Throne Room, she had returned to the Underworld to keep an eye on the recently dead heroes.

"Yes, but I preferred to tell you her resolution later" Hades said

The gods granted their children and allies many things and before they could party Athena asked Hades about Atalanta's petitions and a certain proposition "Uncle, what was Atalanta response to our offer?"

"She will accepts with on one condition"

"Which is?" Rachel's father furrowed his brow in confusion.

"She wants to keep getting old; until she reaches 36. She thinks that it is an appropriate age for a co-director and future director of Camp Half Blood" Hades said "She also demands free time for Mr. D, Chiron and other staff members"

"That's great, because I would not continue watching over your children without vacations" Dionysus relented "I have always said that Atalanta is not a complete waste of space"

"And for her rewards, she wants one of her mother hellhound dogs, Desastre" Hades added "And the possibility of having a new arm" the father of Atalanta looked at Hephaestus "She damaged the one you had created for her in the battle, nephew"

Lord Hephaestus nodded "No problem, lately I have been working in some prosthetics prototypes…too many accident's in my workshops" the god played with his mustache "I think, I can adapt one of my latest prosthetics" the god took a pen and a notebook from his pocket " She is going to love it" he started to scribble down on the notebook "A sense of touch had been incorporated, it is not great after all it's not a priority in my designs, but she would be able to feel something"

"She will be happy to hear that" Hades said.

The party began, the muses were playing and singing._ F_ew demigods were sitting down, chatting to each other and eating appetizers.

Rachel scowled at the muses –_Gods I hate them, they are better than Barbra and Lisa_ – But the scowl didn't stay in the brunette's face for long, Quinn dragged her to the dance floor and soon the two lovers Rachel were shaking their bodies to the rhythm of the music.

Quinn was moving her hips in a suggestive manner, driving her little girlfriend crazy.

**Ten years later…**

Let me summarize the demigod's lives

Santana and Britt are still together, Santana is one of the majors publicist in NY , she has many important clients and one of them is Rachel. Britt if a respected choreographer, she has her own dance studio and when she is not busy dancing she studies the mathematics in the Universe, experts on mathematics called her the new Hypatia.

Atalanta and Artemis' relationship is a work in process. Orion and Zeus are always trying to break it and thanks to Orion's requests, the demigod is in the perfect place to win Artemis heart. Nonetheless. Even though Atalanta is getting bitter, she is and extraordinary teacher and an amazing co-director of Camp; everyone adores her and in secret they pray for her happiness.

Artie is working like an engineer in NASA.

Mike and Tina got married last year, Mike works with Britt and Tina is one of the best veterinaries and dog trainer in USA.

Kurt is launching her first collection of clothes and Blaine is in Broadway, they have been in and out, relationship…but everyone knows that they are going to end together.

Rachel's sister and Finn are married; thanks to Harmony's intelligence and ambition, he has made of Burt's business an empire. Harmony decided that the stages were too small for her and she is one of the most influential young politicians in USA.

Sam won some golden medals and now is a sport and choir coach. All the schools of Ohio want him.

Mercedes has a career in music.

Puck just moved out and now lives with the Amazons, in a way it makes sense.

Rachel is in Broadway and Quinn is a writer. The blonde is an amazing novelists, she has two best seller and everyone is sure that she is going to win an American Award soon; Fox had bought the rights of her first novel for a movie. Rachel is working in a major Broadway production and a movie, the diva is expecting her first nomination, but ironically she feels more pride in her future fiancée's achievements.

–_Don't tell Quinn, but the diva is going to propose. They have twelve days of vacation and the brunette wants to __**do it**__ in the Polis...No, you perverts! When I said 'do it' I was referring to the declaration not the intercourse…Although they will probably have sex after and before Rachel's proposal-_

A night before Quinn and Rachel's trip to the Polis …

The two girls were in a role play mood that night, the blonde loved when Rachel used her stage skills in their love making.

Rachel was calm and composed when she knocked. Quinn stood in the doorway, she scanned Rachel's outfit and smiled at her red wig; the blonde grabbed a hold of Rachel's arm and pulled her in quickly.

"You have to be Quinn, well money first" Quinn gave her an envelope. "Good" the redhead open her coat, showing Quinn, her nude body.

Quinn was stunned into silence for a moment, but before Rachel could even attempt to speak, the blonde strode over to the redhead, took Rachel's face in her hands, and kissed her full on the mouth.

Rachel opened her lips wide and let Quinn's tongue mingle with hers, roaming it all about her mouth. Quinn was melting in to the kiss totally and shockingly easily. Rachel started running her fingers through the blonde's scalp, Quinn was almost bursting with the need for the redhead

Rachel looking the glint of lust in the blonde's eyes, decided to take the control of their love adventure "Climb to the bed and enjoy the ride gorgeous" the redhead's body was quite on top of Quinn's; Rachel reached down to the blonde's wetness, and slid a hand beneath the elastic of her panty, maddeningly inch by inch. Tanned fingers gently parts Quinn's pussy lips and immediately came in to contact wither a hard clit and the wetness of her pussy. "You can bite me if you want, because if a hear a noise leaving your mouth I will stop. I shouldn't have kissed you back" the diva played with Quinn's center taking her own sweet time as the blonde bit her shoulder; Rachel began to rub the blonde's clit, slowly, so slowly, making her suffer.

The diva whispered into Quinn's ear, in a sexy, deep voice, "You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to suck your hard nipples…" Quinn bit Rachel harder repressing a groan "…then…" Rachel continued "…You want me to use my mouth, like this" the diva began to kiss the blonde's breasts, gently sucking the hard nipples, later the redhead's tongue flicked out, pushing at Quinn's nipple for some moments, then her tongue traveled to Quinn's belly button for long seconds. Rachel began to advance lower, right down to the top of the blonde's pussy.

Rachel smiled "Do you want me to lick your center? You smell so fucking good, like ambrosia. Say the words. Just say the words and I will lick you" the redhead teased.

"Please, lick me, fuck me" the blonde sounded desperate.

Rachel caressed Quinn's legs and brushed her tongue in the blonde's pussy lips, parting them slightly "You are close, I can tell and I know you want me to run over my tongue on your clit" Rachel said

Quinn nodded and the redhead flicked her tongue over her rock-hard clit, Quinn stared to buck her hips against the redhead's mouth, while the short redhead lapped back and forth over her clit, slowly making circles at first, then faster and faster, back and forth, pressing hard against her clit.

When Rachel noticed the trembling in the blonde's body, Rachel sucked Quinn's clit, softly at first, then harder, sucking not only the clit but the whole labia into her mouth. Then the diva's tongue went down to thrust into the blonde's soaking opening, plunging rapidly in and out.

Quinn broke the silence and moaned

"Shhh! Quiet or I will stop" Rachel said as the blonde looked at her and proceed to put a pillow over her face, trying to mute her moans "Good girl" Rachel alternated between tonguing her girlfriend pussy and sucking her hard clit, the redhead could feel her own wetness dropping between her legs. Rachel sucked harder and entered Quinn with two fingers, until the blonde came.

Rachel laid beside her blonde beauty an after some kisses the brunette took away her wig and the two girls started to touch each other. There was nothing leisurely or gentle about their caresses in that moment. Hungry mouths clashed against each other.

Quinn began to work a finger in and out of the diva's wet core, while her thumb rasped on her clit. Rachel copied her girlfriend caress on her, sliding one, then two fingers in and out of Quinn, faster and faster. The lovers were fingering each other, kissing as if their lives' depended on it, pinching and sucking their breast and nipples when they managed to separate their mouths. Rachel came yelling into Quinn's breast, just as the blonde came in her own minor flood against the redhead's caressing fingers.

Gasping and panting, they rolled slightly away from each other.

Rachel took off the red wig and threw it to the floor "That was amazing, Quinn" Rachel kissed the blonde's temple and then she dipped her head against the back of a pillow, sighing contentedly "But I want to try the strap, before dinner"

Quinn gasped and cocked her head to Rachel's side "You are worst that Coach Sylvester" then chuckled "And I love it"

**Fin (TheEND)**

**Thanks to my betas ** **Klaine-4ever-99 and Lilmac45 for helping me with the grammar of the first chapters; I also want to thank you for keep reading. Please check the second short story of this tale where an unusual gift from Aphrodite complicates our heroes lives and forces a goddess and her ex-protégé to smooth things out (A Normal Day to have a Child)**

Mythology Gleektionary

**Fleecy**: she is the assistant of the goddess Iris. Fleecy is a cloud nymph and an employee at Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles, or R.O.F.L. Fleecy takes care of most of the Iris Messages as Iris is busy running her shop. Fleecy, however, has her own chant for people asking for a message: O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show (Person you are trying to message.

**Amazons:** It is a tribe of female warriors, who worship war gods and goddesses such as Ares, Athena, Bellona and Artemis. They are similar to the Hunters of Artemis, except they are allowed to get married and have relationships with men. They founded , to act as a front on both the mortal world and immortal world.

**Golden Belt:** The Golden Belt of Gaea was the goddesses' gift to Hippolyta (a former Amazon Queen) which endows the woman wearing it with transcendent powers. It cannot be used by evil and it have been lost for years after Hercules stole it in ancient times.

**Alcyoneus**: he (giant) was born to destroy Hades. He is covered on precious metals and represent the evil, injustice and horrible pain in death.

**Polybotes:** he (giant) was born to destroy (Poseidon)Neptune, god of the seas. His weapons are a trident and a large fishing net, he has the ability to turn water into poison just by touching it and possessed the ability to create snakes and basilisks.

**Hippolytus:** he (giant) was born to destroy Hermes. His weapon was a magical staff that can transform in a serpent whip; he would heal at an accelerated rat.

**The Hall of the Gods or Throne Room: ** it is the largest room in Olympus and is where the gods thrones are located, and where all formal and war council meetings are held.


End file.
